Et après
by Clochette6334
Summary: Et si Robin et Marian avait eu un enfant ? Isabella arrive en Angleterre 20 ans après la fin de la saison 2. Le lourd secret qu'elle porte va changer son destin et celui de beaucoup de personnes autour d'elle. Une ultime bataille commence !
1. Chapter 1

_**Moi c'est clochette6334 ! J'ai 21 ans et je suis étudiante en Histoire. Je vis dans le magnifique Sud de la France (soleil, plage, coktail, glaces etc ...). J'adore lire et écrire à l'occasion. J'aime beaucoup les fanfictions et j'ai découvert ce site grâce à ma soeur Pichou1490 ( ses fics sont géniales si vous avez l'occasion ...) !**_

_**J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la légende de robin des bois ! Je suis devenue fan dela série Robin Hood sur la BBC, mais, comme beaucoup de gens, la fin de la saison 2 m'a déçue. Ne pouvant faire revenir Marian, j'ai décidée de lui inventer une enfant avec Robin et de continuer l'histoire. J'ai regroupé mon histoire en plusieures parties. Il n'y a pas vraiment de chapitre définit. C'est ma première fanfiction !**_

_**J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira et que vous auez plaisir à la lire.**_

_**Reviews are welcome !of course ! ; )**_

_**Merci et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Portsmouth, Angleterre, année 1208.

C'était la seconde année du règne d'Henri le troisième en Angleterre. Il venait de succéder à son père le roi Jean, frère du roi que l'on nommait Richard Cœur de Lion. Un jeune fille venait de débarquer d'un bateau venu de France. Isabella venait d'avoir vingt et un ans. C'était la première fois qu'elle foulait de ses pieds le sol Anglais depuis ses six ans. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui encadraient son visage dans un tourbillon de boucles soyeuses. Les traits fins de son visage se mariaient parfaitement avec son sourire angélique. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient sa détermination et son courage. Elle avait eu une enfance heureuse pour une enfant qui avait perdue ses parents aussi tôt. Protégée par la reine Aliénor d'Aquitaine, elle avait grandit sans manquer de quoique ce soit à part une présence familière. Elle était la fille de deux nobles du royaume d'Angleterre. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père et gardait peu de souvenir de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle était née hors-mariage et cette situation n'avait été résolu que lorsque le roi Richard appris son existence par le biais du testament de sa mère. Son père n'avait jamais eu le temps d'atteindre cette enfant qu'il avait tant espérer avoir de la femme qu'il aimait. Isabella se rappellerait toujours ce jour où elle partit de l'Angleterre. Sa mère, quelques mois après sa naissance, l'avait placée auprès d'une de ses plus proches amies, abbesse responsable d'un refuge qui recueillait des enfants de tous âges. Elle venait la voir toute les semaines. Elle semblait triste de ne pas pouvoir rester avec elle. Pendant cinq ans, ces visites s'étaient succédées. Chaque jour elle parlait à la petite fille du héros qu'était son père. Maintenant qu'Isabella y repensait, il y avait un peu d'amertume dans sa voix. Puis un jour, elle revint avec une grande nouvelle : bientôt elle pourrait rentrer car son père était là et ils allaient vivre heureux tous les trois. La petite fille qu'elle était n'en demandait pas plus. Les semaines suivantes elle supplia sa mère de lui raconter comment cela serait quand ils seraient tous réunis. Sa mère effectuait de bonne grâce ce sacrifice. Mais il était dit qu'elle ne devait pas voir ce jour arriver. Une femme à la peau légèrement mate arriva et demanda à emmener la petite fille qu'elle était. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu que sa mère ne reviendrait plus. Son père l'envoyait en France auprès d'une grande dame qui s'occuperait bien d'elle. Il irait la rechercher plus tard. Isabella avait beaucoup pleuré. Dehors, ils avaient rejoint un jeune homme brun d'une vingtaine d'années sans doute. Ils avaient été très gentils avec elle. Mais sa mère lui manquait terriblement et jamais ce manque ne l'avait quitté. Son père n'était jamais venue la chercher. Personne n'avait jamais poussé la porte de sa prison dorée. Son père avait péri, elle l'avait su plus tard, en se battant contre celui qui avait tué sa mère se faisant mortellement blessé et tuant son adversaire. Elle était restée par la suite avec sa bienfaitrice jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Elle avait veillé sur les derniers jours de sa gentille tutrice. Elle n'avait par la suite manqué de rien. Son éducation avait été plus que complète. Elle avait eu les meilleurs maîtres d'Aquitaine pour veiller sur ses lectures, ses écrits, ses travaux d'aiguilles et sa musique. Elle était également une cavalière émérite montant comme n'importe quel homme de la garde de la reine Aliénor. Elle avait également une solide formation des armes. Duelliste au grand mérite, elle était assez douée également à l'arc et au lancé de n'importe quelle arme. Elle avait décidé après l'annonce de la mort du roi Jean de retourner en Angleterre récupérer les biens de sa famille. Nerveuse, elle était descendue du bateau par une belle matinée de printemps, cachant sous une longue cape sa silhouette fine et son visage. On lui avait tellement répéter qu'elle ressemblait à ses parents qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention. Sa première étape était Bon Church. Un homme qui avait bien connu son père vivait là. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait l'aider à recouvrer ses droits. Après tout elle était la fille de Robin des Bois ! Tout était possible.

Isabella venait de quitter le relais de Portsmouth. Le maître des lieux lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à une jeune femme qu'il avait vu arriver ici avec trois hommes vêtus de noir. Mais, elle avait été attaché et conduite de force dans l'écurie. Isabella s'était demandée s'il se pouvait que ce soit sa mère et pour quelle raison elle avait pu se retrouver là. Bien sûr, elle chassa vite ces pensées de sa tête. Les routes n'étaient pas sures, même pour la fille du plus grand hors-la-loi de l'Angleterre. Elle devait rester vigilante. Son maître d'armes lui avait appris à écouter et à se montrer très silencieuse. Il était temps pour elle de mettre ses leçons à profit. En même temps qu'elle restait à l'affût du moindre bruit aux alentours, Isabella découvrait ou redécouvrait l'Angleterre qui l'avait vu naître. Ce qu'elle voyait été à la fois magnifique et sinistre. Les paysages verts s'étendait à perte de vue. Les forêts qu'elle traversait semblaient résonner encore des légendes qui les peuplaient. Mais le vert n'était pas le signe d'une richesse retrouvée pour l'Angleterre. Celle-ci comptait plus de friches que de champs labourés dont les semences commençaient à poindre à la surface de sa terre riche. Les villages qu'elle traversa était délabrés. L'Angleterre ne vivait plus. Ce n'était qu'un sursis. On aurait dit que le désintéressement prévalait plus que tout autre chose. Les gens qui le pouvait cultivait un bout de jardin dont les maigres fruits servaient à payer l'appétit grandissant des seigneurs que le feu roi Jean avait placé là. La colère l'envahissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ce qui aurait dû être un retour vers ses origines. Toutes les choses, tous les sacrifices de ses parents, son enfance gâchée par leur absence, toutes les années de lutte n'avaient servi à rien alors ! Elle en voulait à ce roi qui lui avait pris sa famille et à l'Angleterre, sa dignité. Elle traversa ainsi son pays durant toute une journée, ne s'arrêtant que pour faire prendre du repos à sa monture. Elle arriva à Bonchurch à la tombée de la nuit. Le responsable de la dernière auberge où elle avait fait halte lui avait indiqué le chemin à suivre et elle était arrivé sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se présenter. Elle était la jeune Lady de Locksley. Mais elle avait peur que ce titre ne réveille chez le vieil ami de son père des souvenirs trop douloureux. Une servante sortit de la maison alors qu'un des garçons qui se trouvaient là accourait pour prendre soin de sa monture. Lorsqu'on lui demanda qui on devait annoncer, elle se sentit gênée. Elle dit à la servante qu'elle s'annoncerait elle-même. Elle demanda où était le maître de maison et se dirigea vers la salle principale où se trouvait, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, celui pour qui elle avait traversé la Manche et entrepris ce dangereux voyage. Elle s'approcha de la chaise. Et retira sa cape. Elle observa un moment le dos de l'homme qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Il devait avoir un peu plus de quarante-cinq ans. Il semblait pourtant courbé sous le poids de toute une vie. Isabella fut prise de sympathie pour cet homme que la vie avait, semblait-il, autant éprouvé qu'elle. Elle signala sa présence par un faible toussotement. Alors l'homme se retourna …

Isabella fut prise de tristesse en voyant Lord Much dans cet état. Il semblait fatigué de vivre comme s'il avait déjà vécu mille vies. Il regarda vers son visage. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Il se jeta tremblant au pied de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne savait comment réagir. Alors il commença à bredouiller d'abord des paroles incompréhensible puis elle put distinguer ce qu'il disait.

-Vous êtes venues ! _My lady_ ! Vous êtes venue me chercher pour venir avec vous et Maître Robin ! Vous êtes un ange descendu du ciel ! Je savais que vous viendriez me chercher !

Isabella réalisa alors qu'il la prenait pour sa mère. Il croyait qu'elle était venue pour l'emmener dans la mort. Comme cet homme avait du souffrir pour désirer ainsi la venue de sa mort. Isabella se mit à genoux devant lui. Elle le regarda avec douceur et compassion. Elle lui sourit.

- Je ne suis pas Lady Marian, mais sa fille Isabella. Je suis la fille de Robin de Locksley, votre ami.

- Isabella …

La jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Lord Much semblait retrouver ces esprits.

- Oui vous ne pouviez pas être Lady Marian. Vous n'avez pas le même sourire. Vous avez celui de votre père. Vous êtes la petite Isabella que Will et Djaq ont emmener auprès de la reine Aliénor, en France. Vous êtes sa petite fille.

Il avait complètement retrouvé ses esprits. Elle le vit se relever et retourner dans son mutisme assis au coin du feu. Elle approcha un fauteuil et s'assis à proximité du maître de maison. Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Oui ! Décidément c'est bien le sourire de votre père. Mon bon maître ! Much ne vous a pas oublié ! Non ! Il ne vous oublieras pas ! Non …

Isabella se sentait désolé pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père ni ses amis. Il devait avoir été vraiment proche pour qu'il réagisse comme ça.

- Mais que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous devriez être en France ! Pas que je ne veuille pas vous accueillir ! Au contraire, vous êtes la bienvenue chez moi.

Peu sure de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Isabella lui expliqua le but de son voyage. Elle voulait récupérer les terres de ses parents. Elle voulait obtenir la réhabilitation de ses parents que le roi Richard avait signé mais qui n'avait jamais été effective. Elle voulait la justice. Elle voulait qu'on la reconnaisse. Et elle voulait connaître cette Angleterre que ses parents aimaient tant et pour laquelle ils étaient morts. Les yeux de Lord Much brillaient de plus en plus à chaque phrase de la jeune femme. Elle crut l'avoir blessé encore une fois. Il se leva alors de son fauteuil et appela à grands cris pour qu'on amène à manger et à boire pour son invité. Il demanda qu'on lui prépare une chambre. Il paraissait revivre d'une nouvelle énergie. Tous le monde était étonné de la nouvelle vigueur de leur maître. Il se retourna vers Isabella le regard brillant.

- Et bien jeune damoiselle, je vais vous venir en aide et ensemble nous allons faire revivre le nom des Locksley ! Il ne sera pas dit que Much sera un ingrat et un mauvais ami !

Alors il se mit à rire. Il avait un rire franc. Isabella appris plus tard, en discutant avec la servante qui l'aidait dans sa chambre, que cela faisait deux ans qu'il n'avait pas rit de la sorte. Depuis la mort de Lady Eve, il s'était enfermé dans un profond silence, n'adressant même plus la parole à son fils et à sa fille, deux jeunes enfants de respectivement six et dix ans. Ainsi sa seule présence pouvait rendre la joie à non seulement un homme, mais à toute sa maisonnée. Son voyage serait, lui semblait-il, plein de surprises inattendues.

La première nuit de la jeune femme avait été remplis de rêves sans aucun sens. Un instant elle se voyait en Aquitaine, un autre moment elle se retrouvait dans le refuge de ses premières années avec sa mère qui lui souriait. Elle sortait à peine de son rêve quand elle sentit une petite main sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se retrouva en face d'un petit garçon qui la regardait. Il avait des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus. Il semblait à la fois surpris et intrigué. D'abord surprise, elle fit un large sourire au jeune garçon. Il devait sûrement être le fils de Lord Much. Il répondit au sourire en rosissant légèrement.

-Bonjour. Tu dois être le fils de Lord Much. (L'enfant acquiesça aux paroles de la jeune femme. ) Je m'appelle Isabella. Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Une voix retentit à ce moment précis dans le couloir. Une voix de petite fille. Le prénom qu'elle criait retentit aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme un souvenir. Non elle devait encore rêver !

-Robin ? Où es-tu encore ?

Le garçon répondit alors à la fillette.

- Je suis là Sarah ! Dans la chambre de la dame qui est arrivé hier ! Et bien tu sais quoi j'avais raison ! Elle est très gentille et en plus elle est pas moche ! Et même qu'elle s'appelle Isabella !

Isabella dut étouffer un éclat de rire. Ce jeune garçon était vraiment franc. Il lui plaisait. La porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille blonde avec deux grands yeux verts. Elle fit une rapide révérence devant Isabella et pris son petit frère par la manche pour l'amener à côté d'elle.

- Je suis désolé _my lady_ ! Robin savait qu'il lui était interdit de venir vous déranger mais il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête. ( Peut-être le prénom ? pensa Isabella) Nous allons vous laisser. Veuillez-nous pardonner de vous avoir dérangé.

- Mais vous ne m'avez pas dérangé. Je comprends aussi que ce jeune homme ai eu besoin de satisfaire sa curiosité. De toute façon il était temps pour moi de me lever.

- Nous vous attendons pour le petit déjeuner _my lady_.

- Très bien je m'habille et je vous rejoins. Mais je t'en pris ne m'appelle pas _my lady _! Je préfère de loin Isabella.

- D'accord ! Allez, viens Robin ! Père nous attends en bas !

Après une rapide révérence les deux enfants sortirent. Isabella prit dans son sac une robe simple d'un vert pâle qui m'étais en valeur la cascade de ses longs cheveux. Elle entreprit de brosser ceux-ci puis de les natter et de les attacher avec quelques pinces. Quand elle jugea le travail suffisant, elle ouvrit la porte et descendit. Lord Much se trouvait là. Il parlait avec un de ses serviteurs. Les enfants se levèrent quand ils virent apparaître la jeune damoiselle. Robin s'élança pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue. A six ans, il avait déjà tout d'un charmeur. Sans doute une autre caractéristique du prénom ! Elle fit une révérence devant Lord Much et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son salut et l'invita à s'asseoir. Alors qu'il déjeunait au milieu des protestations des deux enfants sur l'épaisseur de la couche de confiture de leur tartine (Sarah en a plus que moi ! C'est pas vrai et puis je suis plus grande ! Oui mais t'es qu'une fille ! ) Lord Much commença à expliquer qu'il irait aujourd'hui voir les terres de Locksley et de Knighton. Elle était actuellement géré par le comté en attendant que leur héritier se fasse connaître. Isabella sentit son estomac se serrer. Elle avait en même temps hâte et peur de se retrouver sur les terres de ses parents.

-Il vous faudrait aussi une tenue plus approprié pour monter à cheval. Vous risquez d'abîmer votre jolie robe sinon ! Mais, au fait, savez-vous monté à cheval ?

-Un peu …

Inutile qu'elle s'étale sur ses capacités, il les découvrirait en temps voulut. Elle ne voulait pas être catalogué et encore moins mise sur un pied d'est ale.

Peu après avoir fait le tour du village de Bonchurch avec les deux enfants, Isabella rentra se changer pour aller à Locksley et à Knigthon. Elle sortit de ses affaires un pantalon et une tunique pour être plus à l'aise à cheval. Elle enfila ses bottes. Dieu que ces bottes lui rappelaient de souvenirs. Elle les avait reçues pour son seizième anniversaire. Elles étaient en cuir léger plus facile à porter pour une jeune fille. Elle avait fait bien des ballades dans ces bottes. Et l'une d'elle l'avait menée ici, en Angleterre. Elle entendait qu'on amenait les chevaux dans la cour. Elle se dépêcha de natter ses longs cheveux et descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Lord Much l'attendait ou plutôt essayait de faire comprendre au jeune Robin qu'il ne pouvait pas venir. Isabella sourit en voyant le garçon si insistant. Elle se revoyait au même âge adressant les mêmes suppliques à sa protectrice. Alors que le jeune garçon s'en allait en boudant, Lord Much donna le signal du départ. Elle refusa la main que le garçon d'écurie lui tendait et grimpa sur sa monture. C'était une bête magnifique. Ils partirent ainsi dans la campagne du Nottinghamshire. Le paysage était pauvre et les gens semblaient craindre les seigneurs. Cette attitude de frayeur lui apparut quand elle quitta les terres de Bonchurch. Elle était triste pour cette Angleterre qui vivotait dans la crainte. Ils arrivèrent d'abord à Knighton. Un tas de ruine gisait là. Cela avait dû être une jolie maison ce dit Isabella. Much lui expliqua que c'était la maison de sa mère. Elle avait été brûlée par Guy de Guisborne il y a longtemps. Isabella observa un moment les ruines. Elle était né ici. Sa mère avait vécue ici. Et cette maison était un peu comme ça vie : un champ de ruines. Mais elle allait reconstruire sa vie ici. Et un jour peut-être elle pourrait reconstruire une maison ici. Elle se retourna vers le village, lui aussi semblait en piteux état. Much lui raconta comment était le village quand ses parents vivaient encore. Même sous l'horrible Shérif Vasey le village n'avait pas été en si mauvais état. Il est vrai que sa mère avait tout fait pour que tout continue comme dans les beaux jours. Much lui proposa d'aller voir Locksley avant que le froid ne commence à s'installer. Isabella acquiesça. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris de cape contre le froid. Elle n'était plus en Aquitaine ou même le mauvais temps pouvait être agréable. Ils repartirent en direction de Locksley. Le domaine de son père était en meilleur état mais, comme l'avait dit Much sans une once de fierté, c'était les meilleures terres du comté. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années arriva au devant d'eux. Il se présenta sous le nom de Luke Scarlett. Il était le charpentier du village. Il dit qu'il avait bien connu le père de la jeune femme. Luke était le petit frère de Will, celui là même qui l'avait emmenée auprès de la reine Aliénor. Il proposa de leur servir de guide en faisant le tour du village. Elle accepta ravie de pouvoir avoir un allié sur le terrain. Alors qu'il lui expliquait les différents travaux à effectuer, un groupe de cavaliers approcha du village. Isabella put lire la terreur dans les yeux des gens qui se trouvaient à proximité. Elle les vit s'agenouiller à terre, presque rampant devant ce qui semblait être un groupe de jeunes seigneurs. Isabella sentit la colère monter dans son sang. Elle attendit que le groupe s'approche d'elle. Much baissa lentement la tête en signe de déférence. Isabella fit une révérence rapide. Le chef du groupe la regarda avec plus d'intérêts qu'il était convenable de regarder une jeune femme pour la première fois. Il la salua avec la tête d'un homme sûr de lui et demanda son nom. Elle le toisa du regard. Elle ne se laisserait pas impressionné par ce blanc-bec. Elle en avait déjà mis à terre plusieurs comme lui. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

« - Je suis Lady Isabella de Locksley, fille de Robin et Marianne de Locksley. Puis-je vous demander à mon tour à qui j'ai l'honneur de parler ?

- Isabella laissez-moi vous présenter Lord Grégory, le fils de notre Shérif de Nottingham. Dit Much en s'efforçant de se montrer calme et respectueux. »

Isabella sentit dans le son de sa voix que Lord Grégory n'était pas très aimé dans le comté. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser impressionner par ce paon. Elle inclina juste un peu la tête pour lui rendre son salut. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'un autre des jeunes Lords la regardait également jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

« - Soyez la bienvenue ici _my Lady_. Mais je croyais que Lord Robin n'avait pas de descendant direct ?

- En effet, peu de gens connaissent mon existence.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que nous ne vous avions jamais vu en Angleterre ? J'ai pourtant été membre de la cour pendant longtemps.

- J'ai été envoyé quand j'étais enfant auprès de ma marraine, la reine Aliénor (Elle faillit ajouter pour sa sécurité). Mais le roi Richard connaissait mon existence, ainsi que le feu roi Jean. Mais je pense que les documents que j'apporterais au conseil des nobles sauront vous convaincre.

- Une femme au conseil des nobles ! N'est-ce pas cocasse David ? Demanda Lord Grégory dans un éclat de rire.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ma mère y participait bien et elle y a même remplacé son père Edward de Knighton. A moins que vous ne craignez la présence d'une femme ? »

Isabella avait visé juste car elle vit le sourire de l'homme se transformer en une légère grimace. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur d'une demoiselle. Il demanda l'autorisation de faire boire leurs montures et de prendre des rafraîchissements. Isabella préféra se tenir à l'écart du groupe de cavaliers. Elle ne supportait déjà pas la présence de Lord Grégory. Elle se tenait sur la colline surplombant le village de Locksley. Elle sentit alors une main empoigner fermement son bras.

«- Seriez-vous complètement folle jeune femme ?

- Lord David je vous suggère de me lâcher à moins que vous ne préfériez mordre la poussière.

- Ecoutez-moi petite sotte ! »

Le pauvre David n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Isabella attrapa sa main avec son bras libre et le fit basculer, le faisant tomber sur le sol. Elle le regarda avec défi alors qu'il se relevait à toute vitesse.

« - J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une enfant !

- Il faudrait savoir tout à l'heure j'étais une petite sotte.

- Ne vous jouez pas de moi ! N'avez-vous donc aucune jugeote ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Vous proférez des attaques à peine couverte au fils du Shérif. Vous déguisez à peine votre dédain. Vous lui tenez tête devant un groupe de jeunes nobles. Cherchez-vous à vous faire tuer ou est-ce un besoin maladif de faire comme votre père ? Car si c'est le cas, lui au moins avait une bonne raison de s'opposer à l'autorité où en tout cas il avait choisi le bon moment pour le faire !

- Comment ? Cet homme est plus respectueux avec sa monture qu'avec moi et je devrais laisser faire ? Et puis qui êtes-vous pour me donner des conseils ? Je ne vous ai rien demander !

- Bien si vous tenez si peu à la vie, je vous laisse vous mener à la tombe. Mais si, comme je le pense, il ne s'agit que d'un caprice de petite fille, alors trouvez au moins une bonne raison de vous mettre à dos un des hommes les plus influents du comté de Nottingham.

- Une bonne raison ? Mais j'en ai une excellente !

- Ah vraiment ? Et laquelle ?

- Seriez-vous aveugle ? Regardez autour de vous et vous remarquerez que non seulement ces terres mais aussi toute l'Angleterre va mal ! Et personne ne fait quoi que ce soit pour elle. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi mes parents se sont battus ?

- Qui vous dit que personne ne fait rien ? Vous n'êtes en Angleterre que depuis quelques jours et vous croyez tout connaître. Apprenez à observer avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Et si vous avez le moindre respect pour les gens qui croit en vous comme Lord Much et les gens du peuple comme Luke Scarlett, alors tenez-vous à carreaux ! »

Isabella vit Lord David s'éloigner. Elle était folle de rage. Comment pouvait-il oser lui faire ça ? Elle regagna alors le village encore rouge de colère. Much la vit arriver de loin. Elle ressemblait en ce moment encore plus qu'habituellement à sa mère. Much se souvenait des premiers jours au camp avec Lady Marianne. Elle voulait tellement bien faire qu'elle avait déclenché la colère de Robin. Isabella arriva près du groupe de cavaliers. Lord Grégory la regarda.

« - Mon Dieu ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Auriez-vous été poursuivit par je ne sais quel monstre ? Vous êtes aussi rouge qu'une pivoine ! »

Isabella faillit lui répondre qu'au moins elle n'était pas rouge à cause du vin comme lui, mais un regard dur de David l'en empêcha. Fallait-il qu'il soit toujours là pour la rappeler à l'ordre ? Much proposa alors à Isabella de rentrer afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre par la nuit qui approchait. Elle accepta de grand cœur cette échappatoire. Alors qu'elle remontait à cheval, elle vit David s'approcher de Much avec sa monture et lui parler à voix basse. Isabella salua de la tête les cavaliers qui s'inclinèrent en signe de réponse. Elle partit au galop vers Bonchurch sans attendre Much qui la rattrapa un peu plus loin.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir dans un silence presque absolu. La colère d'Isabella n'était pas retombée et Much savait par expérience qu'il ne valait mieux pas tenter de raisonner les femmes de cette famille surtout quand elles étaient énervées. Il l'avait souvent vu avec la mère de la jeune femme. Isabella rentra dans le manoir et monta directement se changer dans sa chambre. Cet homme était horrible. Il la traitait comme une petite fille. Elle se sentait humiliée et terriblement honteuse. Elle enleva ses vêtements de cheval et mit sa robe verte. Elle dénoua ses cheveux et les attacha avec un simple ruban de la même couleur que sa robe. Elle vit alors le petit Robin passer sa tête à travers la porte. Il semblait bien triste. Elle le regarda et lui fit un sourire. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeune garçon lui répondit qu'il en avait marre d'être trop petit pour tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire comme sa sœur où son père. Isabella ne comprit que trop bien son sentiment après la rencontre de cet après-midi là. Elle lui proposa alors de faire ce qu'il voulait jusqu'au repas. Le regard du jeune garçon s'illumina aux mots de la jeune femme. Jouer à toutes sortes de jeu avec Robin, ramena Isabella dans une délicieuse sérénité. Elle entendit alors une voix au rez-de-chaussée. Elle devait avoir rêver. Cette voix ne pouvait pas être celle de … Le petit Robin l'avait entendu et abandonna vite son jeu pour descendre en courant. Isabella le suivit de près. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'elle vit en arrivant en bas raviva sa colère. Lord David était là. Comment pourrait-elle oublier cet homme grand, aux cheveux aussi noir que le ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler. Sa carrure ne faisait pas peur à Isabella. Elle prit un air détaché et entrepris de déguisé sa colère par une hypocrisie toute ironique. Alors que le jeune Robin sautait dans les bras du jeune Lord, elle s'avança vers le visiteur. Il posa le petit garçon et s'inclina devant la jeune Lady. Elle fit une révérence rapide.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? Demanda Isabella sur un ton plein d'ironie.

- Vous me manquiez. Répondit-il du tac au tac avec la même ironie.

- Je vois. Vous êtes donc passé pour prendre de mes nouvelles et savoir si j'avais bien suivi vos conseils. Et bien à priori je ne pense pas avoir mit la vie de quiconque en danger y compris la mienne. Mais je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

- Bien je vois que vous m'en voulez toujours. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Je suis venu pour vous dire que le conseil des nobles a été avancé à demain. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de vous y conduire en vrai Lady. Même si vous faîtes semblant !

- Vous m'insultez en plus ! J'ai eu les meilleurs maîtres d'Aquitaine comme professeurs ! Je suis une vrai Lady, sûrement plus que vous êtes un gentleman !

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous insulter ni penser que votre éducation fut laisser de côté. Je pense que vous n'aurez aucune difficulté à nous prouver que vos professeurs vous ont appris quelque chose. Au moins essayez de faire semblant.

- N'ayez crainte ils m'ont appris plus que vous ne sauriez imaginer !

- Bien dans ce cas j'aurez l'occasion d'admirer quelques uns de vos multiples talents. Lord Much se fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Je vous laisse on m'attends à Clun.

Il s'inclina devant Isabella et Sarah, serra la main de Much, ébouriffa les cheveux de Robin et sortit. Isabella aurait voulu pouvoir frapper quelque chose. Elle allait prouver à cet imbécile qu'elle était une vrai Lady ! Même si elle devait s'asphyxier dans un corset ! Le repas se passa en multiples conseils pour la jeune femme. Puis Much lui expliqua le déroulement d'un conseil des nobles. Mais une question brûlait les lèvres de la jeune femme. Qui était Lord David et pourquoi est-ce qu'il cherchait tellement à la protéger ? Une fois cette question posée à son hôte, elle vit qu'il semblait hésiter à lui donner une réponse.

- David est le seigneur de Clun. C'est sur les conseils de votre père que sa famille a été placé là. Il est un des rares seigneurs à consulter encore ses paysans avant d'aller au conseil des nobles. Comme il est très riche et qu'il a beaucoup d'appui à Londres, le Shérif le laisse un peu tranquille. David n'est pas toujours d'accord avec le pouvoir mais il fait comme si. Il attend son heure.

Et bien, influant ou pas, Isabella ne le supportait pas. Et elle avait bien l'intention de le lui faire comprendre. Pour commencer elle allait lui prouver qu'elle était une vrai Lady ! Elle finit de manger avec la famille et monta directement dans sa chambre pour trouver la tenue la plus adéquate pour le lendemain.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain matin, Isabella était réveillé avant le lever du soleil comme à chaque fois qu'un évènement important devait se passer. Elle décida qu'il était inutile de se forcer à dormir et commença à se préparer. Elle fit sa toilette. Elle ouvrit le coffre dans lequel était rangé ses affaires. Elle en sortit un paquet soigneusement enveloppé dans du tissu. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement. Elle en sortit une robe très longue taillée dans un magnifique velours rouge. Elle était brodé de fils dorés. Elle passa sa robe et l'attacha à la taille par une ceinture finement ouvragée. La robe collait parfaitement à son corps ce qui faisait ressortir ses « meilleurs atouts ». Elle s'assit ensuite à sa coiffeuse et passa près de deux heures à natter, enrouler, épingler et positionner ses cheveux. Elle plaça quelques petites pinces-bijoux dans ses cheveux. Elle sortit un collier en or fin que la reine Aliénor lui avait offert pour ses quinze ans. Elle sortit de l'enveloppe de tissu des petites chaussures rouges et or. Elle accrocha à sa ceinture une petite bourse brodée par elle-même il y a quelques années. Elle entendait qu'on s'agitait de plus en plus en bas. Elle ajouta un peu de rouge sur ses joues et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle prit ensuite sa grande cape et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers de manière solennelle. Elle voulait juger de l'effet qu'elle produirait sur les jeunes paons de Nottingham. Elle fit donc un essai dans le manoir de Bonchurch. Le jeune Robin arrêta de manger. Much commença à bafouiller des ordres sans intérêts à des serviteurs qui ne l'écoutaient plus. Sarah regarda la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Isabella sourit et fit une légère révérence. Aucun des hommes de la grande maison ne retrouva son état normale avant que leur maître et son invité ne furent partis. Much se ressaisit dans le carrosse qui les emmenaient vers le château de Nottingham. Il lui prodigua quelques petits conseils. Ils arrivèrent dans la ville et Isabella ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la misère qui régnait sur Nottingham. Elle remonta sa capuche et serra contre elle son long manteau. Lorsque l'attelage s'arrêta dans la cour du château, elle laissa Much descendre en premier. Celui-ci, une fois dehors, lui tendit son bras pour l'aider à descendre. Les mêmes cavaliers que la veille attendait dans la cour. Elle sortit sa main et la posa avec grâce sur le bras de Much. Elle sortit alors la tête baissée. Elle releva doucement sa tête en descendant les marches du carrosse. Les hommes qui discutaient s'arrêtèrent de parler. Isabella sourit en elle-même de l'effet produit. Elle remarqua que même Lord David ne trouvait rien à dire. Elle lui avait cloué le bec ! Elle s'avança vers le Shérif et fit une gracieuse révérence. Le shérif s'inclina et lui baisa la main. Isabella n'avait aucune confiance en lui avant même de le connaître.

- Et bien jamais on avait vu plus belle dame dans la région depuis bien longtemps, _my Lady_.

- Monseigneur. Je suis Lady Isabella de Locksley, fille de Robin et Marianne de Locksley. Merci de m'accueillir dans votre demeure.

- Mais c'est un plaisir Lady de Locksley. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner jusqu'à la grande salle.

Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendait. Elle avança avec lui jusque dans la grande salle du château. Là, alors que les hommes commençaient à entrer et à se regrouper, elle détacha les attaches de sa cape et la laissa lentement glisser sur ses épaules. Elle sentit le regard des hommes de la salle se poser sur elle. Et jugea que son numéro était plutôt réussi. Elle regarda Lord David avec un sourire de défi. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui baisa la main et murmura à son attention :

- Je vois que vous pouvez être parfaitement convenable si on vous pousse un peu. Bravo vous m'avez surpris.

Même quand il faisait un compliment cet homme était odieux ! Isabella n'eu pas le temps de répliquer que le Shérif venait lui offrir à nouveau son bras pour l'amener à son siège. Elle s'assit en espérant que la réunion répondrait à ses attentes. Le shérif se leva et déclara la séance ouverte. Le ballet des paons prétentieux pouvait commencer …

Cela faisait une éternité pour Isabella que ce conseil avait commencé. Elle avait vu les Lords se présenter un par un devant elle. Elle avait joué son rôle à la perfection même David n'y trouverait rien à redire. Après avoir expliqué l'état des terres de chacun et donné la date de la nouvelle levée d'impôts, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de parler. Elle était venue dans le but de récupérer ses terres et ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle prit la parole sur l'invitation du Shérif.

« - _My Lords_, je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour votre accueil si chaleureux. Je sais que beaucoup se pose des questions à mon sujet et par souci d'apaisement je vais répondre à celle qui me paraissent les plus susceptibles d'être posées. Je suis Isabella de Locksley. Je suis né en l'an de grâce 1187. Mon père était Lord Robin de Locksley, Comte de Huntington. Ma mère était Lady Marianne de Knighton. Je suis né hors-mariage, mais j'ai été reconnu par le roi Richard et par mon père comme le prouve ce document. J'ai grandi en France, plus précisément en Aquitaine, auprès de ma marraine la reine Aliénor. Et aujourd'hui je suis venue demander la suzeraineté des terres de mes parents.

- Ma chère, on pourrait se demander pourquoi maintenant ?

- Et bien ma très chère marraine m'avait fait promettre de rester en Aquitaine jusqu'à ma majorité. Promesse que j'ai respecté car elle émanait non seulement de la femme qui m'avait élevé et de feu mon père. Mon vingt et unième anniversaire à sonner l'heure de mon retour en Angleterre.

- Bien sûr. Mais vous devez savoir que nous ne pouvons vous donnez la suzeraineté de ces terres sans un document émanant de la couronne. Il me semble donc que …

- …Je dois vous remettre ceci ?

Isabella sortit d'un pli de sa robe un parchemin roulé et portant le sceaux des rois d'Angleterre. Ce parchemin lui rendait les pleins droits sur les terres et la fortune de ses parents. Le Shérif lut rapidement le parchemin puis regarda la jeune femme d'un air préoccupé. Si elle prenait Knighton et Locksley, elle devenait une des nobles les plus puissantes du Nottinghamshire. De plus les deux terres comptait parmi les plus riches du comté.

- Ce parchemin comporte-t-il une erreur ? Demanda Isabella avec toute l'innocence dont elle était possible dans la voix.

Lord David regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêts. Cette jeune femme savait se montrer parfois si imprévisible et parfois si réfléchit. En cet instant il pensait qu'elle ferait une excellente recrue, si elle n'était pas si imprévisible.

- Non ce parchemin m'intrigue. Les signatures sont particulièrement curieuses. Il y a celle du roi Richard et celle du roi Jean.

- Je comprends votre étonnement. Mais ma chère tutrice a tenu à ce que ses deux fils signent ce parchemin de leur main quand ils étaient sur le trône. Encore un geste de bonté envers moi.

- Bien sûr. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remettre la pleine et entière suzeraineté des terres de Locksley.

- Et de Knighton.

- Evidemment.

Isabella sourit. Elle avait réussie. Mais elle n'ignorait pas que la suite ne serait pas de tout repos. Elle retourna s'asseoir et ne donna son avis que quand on lui en demandait un. Elle fit semblant de ne pas remarquer les regards plein de mépris et de colère que lui jetaient le Shérif de Nottingham et son chère fils, Lord Grégory. Isabella venait de se faire deux ennemis et elle le savait. La fin de la réunion fut le signal du départ vers Bonchurch d'abord, où elle devait récupérer ses affaires, puis vers Locksley, seul terre habitable. Avant de monter dans le carrosse, une main retint la sienne. Elle reconnut Lord David et se prépara à riposter à toute attaque. Mais celui-ci lui fit un baisemain et la félicita. Puis il partit vers les autres Lords. Isabella sentit dans sa main un morceau de papier. Elle monta dans le carrosse et décida de l'ouvrir quand elle serait seule. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cet empêcheur de tourner en rond ?

Une fois arrivée à Bonchurch, elle fit préparer ses bagages. Elle dit au revoir aux deux enfants leur promettant de venir les voir et de les inviter souvent. Le petit Robin s'accrochait désespérément à sa jupe et criait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Isabella eu le cœur brisé. La petite Sarah pleurait à chaudes larmes. La jeune femme n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que son départ serait aussi pénible pour les enfants autant que pour elle. Elle finit par se mettre en route vers le manoir de Locksley. Là, elle vit Luke Scarlett et tous les habitants du village réunis devant sa nouvelle demeure. Elle se sentit embarrassée. Ils avaient organisé une fête pour l'arrivée de leur maîtresse. Ce soir là les rires et les chants reprirent leur place dans la vie du manoir de Locksley. Quiconque serait passé là aurait eu du mal à deviner que la misère régnait sur le village et ses terres. On fêtait l'arrivée de la jeune Lady comme un don du ciel. La fête battit son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Isabella se coucha éreintée par une journée riche en émotion. Elle s'endormit en un instant. Le sommeil de la jeune femme fut troublée par des images de Lord Grégory brûlant sa maison et du Shérif riant. Isabella se vit tentant de sauver sa demeure. Elle vit le regard désapprobateur de David sur elle. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. La matinée était déjà bien avancée. Elle se leva rapidement. Elle fit sa toilette et enfila une robe de lin blanche. Inutile de faire la coquette quand on a beaucoup de travail. Elle attrapa sa belle robe de la veille et la déplaça sur son lit. Ce mouvement fit tomber le mot de Lord David. Dans l'effervescence de son arrivée elle avait oublié de le lire. Elle le prit et le posa résolument sur sa coiffeuse. Elle avait autre chose à faire ce matin. Elle s'avança vers la porte, mis la main sur la poignée. Elle arrêta son geste. La curiosité était trop forte. Elle retourna à sa coiffeuse. Elle s'assit et ouvrit lentement le morceau de papier. Le contenu de la note se déroulait lentement devant ses yeux.

« Besoin de vous parler de toute urgence. Venez à Clun. Lord David. »

Même ses lettres étaient des ordres implicites. Elle se demandait quand même ce qu'il lui voulait. Cet homme ne l'énervait plus vraiment. Elle était intriguée. Elle décida de s'y rendre l'après-midi même. Elle se leva et mit le mot dans la poche de sa robe. Elle descendit alors vers la salle principale du manoir. Une servante lui demanda si elle voulait déjeuner. Isabella n'avait pas faim et elle ordonna de donner ce qu'on avait préparer pour elle à ceux qui en avaient besoin. Elle sortit alors avec la ferme intention de faire elle-même le tour de ses terres. Elle demanda aux paysans qui travaillait ce qui leur semblait le plus urgent. Elle vit alors apparaître des gardes du Shérif. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Le shérif n'avait pas perdu de temps. Ils demandèrent ou plutôt exigèrent le paiement des taxes. Isabella ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse à ce point s'acharner. Elle tenta d'expliquer aux envoyés de Nottingham qu'il lui était impossible de payer immédiatement. Le plus gradé descendit alors de cheval et s'avança vers la jeune femme. Elle le toisa du regard mais ne bougea pas de sa place.

« - Peut-être qu'on peut s'arranger ? Dit-il avec une expression qui révolta la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas une putin. Je vous prie de mesurer vos paroles ou alors…

- Quoi ? Vous appellerez un chevalier servant ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de payer la taxe aujourd'hui. Dites à votre maître que …

- Ben c'est que justement mon maître a exigé cette taxe. Vous devez payer aujourd'hui à moins qu'on trouve un arrangement. »

Le sang d'Isabella ne fit qu'un tour. En un éclair, comme son maître d'armes lui avait appris, elle saisit l'épée du garde et la plaça sous sa gorge le collant contre le mur. Les autres gardes voulurent approcher.

« - Dîtes-leur de garder leur distance.

- Faîtes ce qu'elle dit.

- Bien ! Maintenant tu vas aller voir ton maître et tu vas lui dire qu'il aura sa taxe à la fin du mois comme cela était prévu. Tu lui diras aussi que sa taxe lui sera payer même si je dois la prendre sur ma fortune personnel. Maintenant j'ai un petit message pour toi et tes hommes. Si je vous revoit traîner sur mes terres, je pourrais me montrer moins clémente. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui.

- Parfait ! Alors du balai ! »

Elle relâcha la pression de l'épée sur la gorge du garde et jeta l'arme sur le côté. Elle regarda en souriant le garde partir à toute vitesse vers Nottingham. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait quelque chose de sage, mais qui le lui reprocherait. La matinée passa rapidement. L'épisode du garde avait fait gagner à la jeune femme la confiance de ses gens. Elle envoya des messagers à Knighton avec des instructions pour une inspection détaillée. Elle mangea légèrement en compagnie des enfants du village qui la suivaient désormais presque partout. Isabella se sentait bien. Elle se changea après le déjeuner pour se rendre à Clun où elle avait reçu l'ordre informel de se rendre. Elle fit sceller un cheval et partit au galop vers le village voisin et son impossible Lord David.

Elle arriva alors que le maître de maison n'était pas là. Elle descendit de cheval et confia sa monture à un jeune garçon d'écurie. Elle lui demanda où était Lord David. Il lui indiqua le forgeron. Elle marcha vers la forge et aperçu David en grande conversation avec l'artisan. Il était assis et avait la jambe immobilisée. Quand elle fut assez près, l'homme voulut se lever pour la saluer.

« - Non, je vous en prie restez assis.

- Tiens voilà notre grande menace. Dit David à l'intention de la jeune femme.

- Une menace ?

- J'ai eu des échos de votre aventure de ce matin. Mais tout est arrangé.

- Je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Mais qu'avez-vous arrangez ?

- Le garde a avoué s'être mal comporté avec vous. Votre droit était légitime.

- Oh ! Je suppose que je dois vous remerciez ?

- Uniquement si vous le jugez nécessaire. Je ne veux pas de fausse politesse. Mais que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

- Je m'ennuyais de vous. Répondit-elle reprenant sa réponse d'il y a quelques jours.

- J'en suis flatté. Je suis à vous dans un moment si vous le permettez.

- Je vous en prie. »

Elle attendit un peu plus loin qu'il finisse sa discussion avec le maître forgeron. Elle le vit mettre sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme et sourire. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. Lord David semblait être aimé de ses gens. Isabella tourna la tête et vit un enfant assis plus loin. Elle s'approcha de la petite fille. Elle s'accroupit devant elle et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. L'enfant avait une grosse écharde dans le doigt. Isabella sortit sa dague en disant à la petite fille qu'elle n'aurait pas mal. De loin, David, qui avait fini de parler au forgeron regardait la scène. Isabella enleva doucement l'écharde et sortit son mouchoir pour sécher les larmes de l'enfant. Elle lui laissa son mouchoir et la petite fille repartit en courant. Isabella n'avait pas entendu David arriver derrière elle. Elle fut surprise de sentir sa main attraper la sienne pour l'aider à se relever. Elle avait encore sa dague à la main.

« - Vous n'allez pas me mettre le couteau sous la gorge à moi aussi ?

- Oh ! Pardon !

- Je vous en prie. Voulez-vous entrer nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter. »

Ils entrèrent et David offrit un rafraîchissement à la jeune femme. Elle était de plus en plus intriguée. Elle attendit qu'il se fut servit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« - Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?

- Je comprends que vous soyez intrigué. Je ne vais pas encore vous faire de reproche ne vous en faîtes pas. Je voudrez au contraire vous féliciter pour votre impeccable numéro d'hier. Vous avez marqué des points contre le Shérif. ( Isabella ne perdait une miette de ses paroles.) Et même les évènements de ce matin joue en votre faveur. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Allez-y.

- Avez-vous quelques connaissances dans la science des armes ?

- J'ai été formé à plusieurs formes de combat si c'est ce que vous demandez.

- Bien. Peut-être ne faudra-t-il pas montrer au Shérif l'étendue de vos capacités cela deviendrait dangereux pour vous.

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Je ne peux vous parlez ouvertement maintenant. Mais vous devez rester sur vos gardes. Les chevaliers noirs que combattait vos parents n'ont pas disparus. Alors je vous prierez de rester prudente.

- Quoi ? Vous délirez ? Les chevaliers noirs n'existent plus.

- Je vous prie de me croire sur parole. Ils existent ! »

Un serviteur fit alors irruption dans la salle. Il se pencha vers son maître et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« - Je suis navré ma chère. Mais vous allez devoir partir. Suivez cet homme, il vous mènera en dehors de toute vue. Des invités impromptus arrivent. Je ne voudrez pas qu'ils vous voient.

- Lord Grégory ?

- Entre autre. (Elle comprend vite se dit David)

- Bien. J'obéis.

- Merci _my lady. _Je vous contacterez et nous finirons cette conversation. Au plaisir de vous revoir. »

Il lui baisa la main et sortit rapidement de la pièce. Isabella suivit le serviteur du jeune Lord. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi il lui avait posé ces questions sur ses aptitudes au combat. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus intriguée c'est que les chevaliers noirs étaient encore là et qu'elle courait un grave danger.

Elle avait récupéré sa monture à l'orée de la forêt de Sherwood. Elle s'y engagea sans aucune crainte mais avec curiosité. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ces bois sombres. Ils avaient été le domaine de son père pendant tellement longtemps. Elle savait qu'il en avait connu chaque recoin, chaque arbre. L'empreinte de son passage devait encore être sur certains d'entres eux. Elle avançait vers sa demeure. Les paroles de David l'avaient rendue nerveuse. Elle sentait son cheval devenir aussi nerveux qu'elle. Elle pensa que c'était sa propre nervosité qui énervait sa monture. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans la tension de sa monture. Elle se sentait observée. Quelqu'un la regardait, elle en était certaine. Ses maîtres l'avaient souvent mises en situation. Elle sentait ses sens s'aiguiser. Elle comprit qu'on commençait à l'encercler. Elle pris un petit chemin dans la forêt plutôt que la grande route qu'elle suivait depuis son entrée dans la forêt. Elle sentait le danger se rapprocher et l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines. Elle accéléra le rythme. Elle se dépêcha d'attendre un endroit plus couvert. Elle descendit de cheval. Elle se baissa derrière un endroit couvert et fit s'allonger sa monture. Elle le calma de la main. Elle observait le moindre bruissement de vents dans les feuilles. Elle vit alors sur le chemin un groupe d'hommes encapuchonnés de noir. Elle se fit encore plus silencieuse. Les hommes semblait chercher la jeune femme avec rage.

« - Elle n'a pas pu disparaître. Trouvez la moi !

- Elle n'a laissé aucune trace sur le chemin, à croire qu'elle sait où passer pour ne pas être repérée.

- C'est qu'une bonne femme ! Dit un autre.

- Ne la sous-estimée pas ! Elle est la fille de Robin des bois ! Elle a de la ressource ! Trouvez la ! Elle a sûrement du rejoindre la route plus loin. On la rattrapera avant qu'elle ne sorte de la forêt. »

Les hommes repartirent. Elle attendit encore quelques instant que le dernier homme fut passé puis emmena sa monture plus avant dans la forêt. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse comme lorsqu'elle effectuait les exercices inventés par son maître d'armes. L'Angleterre lui était encore trop inconnue pour qu'elle se risque à partir n'importe où. Elle ne pouvait retourner à Clun où sa présence serait une mise en danger pour elle. Bonchurch n'était pas tout proche mais c'était le seul endroit sûr qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit la décision de couper à travers la forêt en évitant les routes. Elle enfourcha sa monture et la lança au galop dans la direction de Bonchurch. Elle enverrait un messager depuis le manoir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle galopa pendant longtemps et arriva en fin d'après-midi. Elle passa par l'arrière du manoir, emmena sa monture à l'écurie mais ne la descella pas. Si elle devait repartir autant que ce soit rapide. Elle s'approcha doucement de la demeure. Elle entendit la voix de Much, il semblait inquiet.

« - … David êtes-vous bien sûr de ce que vous me dîtes ?

- Absolument certain ! Grégory est venu me voir en début d'après-midi et j'ai dû renvoyer Lady Isabella chez elle. Elle a dû passer par la forêt. Grégory venait m'apprendre qu'il avait lancé une troupe contre elle. Elle est en danger. S'ils ne l'ont pas déjà attrapée ! Je vous demande de prévenir les autres. Moi je vais la chercher. Je suppose qu'elle doit toujours être dans la forêt. »

Isabella décida de manifester sa présence pour leur éviter une inquiétude prolongée.

« - Inutile de repartir ! Je suis là ! Saine et sauve !

- Vous ? Mais comment avez-vous fait ? Demanda Much.

- Un peu de chance et beaucoup d'entraînement ! Je les ai entendu dans la forêt. J'ai réussi à me cacher et ils me cherchent encore à l'heure qu'il est.

- Etes-vous sure de ne pas avoir été suivie jusqu'ici ? Questionna David en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Non ! Je suis passé par la forêt en évitant les routes. J'ai bien fait attention et je ne me suis pas montrée à Bonchurch. Votre sécurité n'est pas en danger !

- Ma sécurité n'a rien à voir. Elle ne compte pas. Vous mettez en danger …

- Oui ? J'aimerais assez que l'on me dise ce qu'il se passe.

- Ce n'est pas une excellente idée, mon enfant.

- Much, j'ai failli me faire tuer à cause d'une chose que j'ignore. Je voudrais au moins savoir pourquoi je risque ma vie.

- Elle a raison. Il faut lui dire … »

Isabella regarda David avec une expression de surprise. Pour une fois qu'il semblait d'accord avec elle. David vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à l'extérieur.

« - Votre cheval est-il scellé ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Suivez-moi alors. Much vous savez quoi faire.

- Bien sûr. »

David entraîna la jeune femme par la cuisine. Isabella tenta de se sortir de son emprise.

« - Mais où m'emmenez-vous ?

- Nous ne pouvons rester ici. C'est trop dangereux pour Much. Je vous prie de me faire confiance et de me suivre en silence.

- Je vous suit mais lâchez-moi. »

Il relâcha la pression sur son bras et passa par la porte de derrière qu'avait emprunté la jeune femme quelques minutes plutôt. Ils passèrent dans l'écurie, prirent leurs montures et sortirent sans bruit. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à atteindre la colline surplombant Locksley. Là, ils s'arrêtèrent et mirent pieds à terre. Le village semblait paisible. David en profita pour dévoiler à Isabella le secret qu'il lui cachait depuis son arrivée en Angleterre …

« - Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de penser à la première fois que j'ai vu ce village. C'est votre père qui m'a emmené ici. J'étais un jeune garçon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se battait et encore moins pourquoi il était aussi dur envers moi. C'est ici que j'ai entendu parlé de vous pour la première fois. Votre père m'expliquait qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et que souvent ce qu'on aime en pâtissent. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas ça qui vous intéresse n'est-ce pas ?

- A vrai dire, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. J'apprends en une journée que les pires ennemis de mon père et de l'Angleterre vivent encore, qu'on cherche à me tuer pour une obscure raison et que vous faîtes partis d'un groupe assez spécial pour avoir son existence secrète. Alors, éclairez-moi !

- Bien, je m'exécute. Nous n'avons pas tout à fait été honnêtes avec vous Isabella. J'en suis le premier responsable. Mais pour vous expliquer complètement la situation nous devons remonter plus loin que notre époque. Vous savez je suppose que votre mère est morte de la main de Guy de Guisborne ? Celui-ci était un chevalier noir. Mais vous le savez aussi je n'en doute pas. Ce que l'histoire a retenue par la suite c'est que votre père à venger la mort de sa chère épouse en tuant Guisborne et le Shérif anéantissant ainsi le rêve de pouvoir de ces chevaliers noirs. Hors, il se trouvent que ce n'est pas exactement le déroulement des évènements. Votre père après avoir tué ses deux pires ennemis savaient parfaitement que cela n'arrêterait pas les traîtres au royaume. Votre père a donc décidé de réunir dans une sorte de confrérie les plus proches amis du roi Richard. Cette confrérie a pour but de surveiller les agissements des chevaliers noirs, protéger le royaume et continuer l'œuvre de votre père. Mon père en fit partit en son temps et il fut placer à Clun où ses relations lui permirent de s'infiltrer dans le camp ennemi pour y faire office d'espion. Il grimpa les échelons et devint vite un membre éminent de leurs virulents ennemis … »

Isabella sentait son cœur se serrer au fur et à mesure que David lui avouait le secret d'une poignée d'hommes liés à sa famille.

« - Vous devez comprendre qu'avec la mort prématurée de Richard cette confrérie dû ce terrer dans l'ombre. Le roi Jean régnait et les chevaliers noirs triomphaient. Mon père garda sa place et continua à servir d'espion à ses risques et périls. Il mourut en mission à l'étranger, en France précisément, où il devait prendre de vos nouvelles auprès de la reine Aliénor et lui faire part de la situation du royaume. Il eu droit à des funérailles grandioses offertes par les chevaliers noirs. (Isabella sentit l'ironie de sa voix) Votre père mourut quelques temps après, trahi lors d'une soi-disant mission par une abbesse mensongère. Le groupe d'hommes qu'il avait réuni décida de continuer sans lui, rajoutant à leur serment de protégé l'enfant de leur ami disparu : vous ! Aujourd'hui encore ils agissent ainsi. J'ai moi-même prit la place de mon père comme membre de cette confrérie et éléments infiltrés chez les chevaliers noirs. Nous pensions que vous resteriez en France et votre retour nous a surpris. D'autant plus que nous n'étions pas préparer à vous recevoir. Lord Much venait de perdre son épouse et il avait sombré dans un début de folie. Votre présence l'a guérit. Il nous a immédiatement prévenus que vous étiez chez lui. C'est aussi pourquoi je me suis montré si rude avec vous le lendemain et je m'en excuse.

- Moi qui vous voyait comme un crétin prétentieux et autoritaire ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser !

- Et bien il est vrai que je peux me montrer autoritaire mais cela m'a toujours sauvé la vie et cela à sauvé la votre. Quand au terme de crétin prétentieux, je le trouve un peu exagéré !

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Les chevaliers noirs sont donc toujours là. Je suppose que je peux compter parmi eux, ou en tout cas proche d'eux, Lord Grégory, son père et la foule de vos amis ?

- Grégory et un garçon sans aucune cervelle mais il est doucement introduit dans le camp ennemi en effet. Son père en est un membre important. Quand à mes « amis », ils sont pour la plupart fils ou neveu ou cousin des chevaliers noirs. Grégory est lui-même le neveu de l'ancien Shérif Vasey. Son père étant le frère du mortel ennemi de votre père.

- Tout cela me semble tellement irréel !

- Je comprends que vous soyez perdue et même bouleversée. Mais vous deviez connaître la vérité.

- Je vous remercie de vous être montré assez aimable pour m'en faire part. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir, seule !

- Comme vous le désirez ! Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit prévenez Much ou moi, si vous acceptez l'aide d'un crétin prétentieux. »

Sur ses derniers mots il partit. Isabella descendit la colline et rejoignit le manoir de Locksley. Elle monta dans sa chambre sans un mot et s'allongea sur son lit en quête de sommeil. Elle espérait que celui-ci lui apporterait une sérénité et l'occasion de réfléchir aux évènements de la journée.


	3. Chapter 3

Plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis qu'Isabella était devenue une des dépositaires d'un des plus grand secret de l'Angleterre. Elle avait passé tous ces jours, toutes ces heures dans un silence profond. Elle réfléchissait. Son esprit s'était lancé dans une course folle. Elle voulait comprendre. Tant de point semblait encore si sombre. Elle avait sacrifié sans aucune joie à des « rencontres féminines » de broderie et de tissage. Elle s'y ennuyait fermement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'être enfermée serait aussi horrible pour ses nerfs. Mais elle avait reçu plusieurs notes de Much lui demandant de se montrer aussi longtemps que possible d'accord avec le pouvoir et de respecter sa condition de femme noble. Isabella s'était pliée à cette demande, bien qu'elle fut certaine que Lord David était pour beaucoup dans ces notes. Elle tissait et brodait très bien mais l'ennuie que cela lui procurait la faisait paraître plus lente et moins habile que ses compagnes. Celles-ci, au départ menacées par la grande beauté de la jeune Lady, se trouvèrent rassurées. Isabella participait à plusieurs fêtes où elle devait accorder faveur et sourire à tous ceux qui se présentaient devant elle. Elle se sentait prisonnière de ses pensées, de son monde, de sa vie. Chaque jour ou presque, elle voyait un des hommes qui lui avait été désigné comme un traître. Elle ne réalisait pas. Pour elle se n'était qu'un mauvais rêve qui durait et durait ! Elle refaisait chaque jour les mêmes gestes. Elle ne remarqua l'absence de David que lorsque Lady Frédégonde la lui fit remarquer. Cette pimbêche en avait après le jeune Lord. Si elle l'avait écouté, Isabella aurait pu croire que leur mariage était pour bientôt. Mais elle ne faisait pas attention aux ragots, encore moins s'ils venaient de la sœur d'un de ses ennemis. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils décident de se lancer à l'attaque contre elle ouvertement. Elle voulait qu'on la sorte de son cauchemar et une grande violence aurait été parfaite. Elle ignorait que ses prières seraient bientôt accomplis. Elle passait la semaine à Locksley. Elle venait de faire le tour de Knighton. La récolte s'annonçait bonne. Elle avait sur sa fortune personnelle fait acheter des outils neufs que chacun pouvait utiliser à son grès pour s'occuper de ses terres. Une entraide mutuelle s'était mise en place. Elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli en si peu de temps. Elle avait discuter avec Luke Scarlett l'après-midi même. Ils avaient parlé longtemps. Luke était d'accord sur le besoin de se mettre à l'abris d'une famine qui aurait encore plus décimés la population. Isabella avait donc confiés au charpentier la construction d'un grenier qui servirait à entreposer une partie de la récolte. Les terres les plus fertiles du domaine se trouvaient sur la bordure extérieur des terres de la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'une famille l'exploitait et elle avait décidé de s'y rendre le lendemain. Après avoir comme à son habitude dîner et nourrit les familles les plus pauvres de Locksley et de Knighton, Isabella monta dans sa chambre et se prépara pour aller dormir. Elle se coucha dans son lit en ayant, comme chaque soir, une pensée pour ses parents. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle rêva comme chaque nuit des hommes noirs qui avaient hantés son enfance. Elle se sentait impuissante face à la détresse qu'ils semaient autour d'eux. Elle hurlait mais ses cris lui revenaient en écho. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Quelqu'un parlait fort au rez-de-chaussée. Elle se leva enfila une robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« - … je vous dit que Lady Isabella est endormie. Votre affaire urgente peu bien attendre que le jour soit levé.

- Vous ne comprenez pas !

- Bon cette fois ça suffit ! Sortez-le !

- Patrick, ça ira comme ça je m'en occupe.

- Bien _my Lady_.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Lady Isabella, c'est horrible. La famille … celle qui habite au Nord-Est … elle est en danger…

- Comment ? Quel danger ?

- Je ne sais pas _my Lady_. Des hommes en noir … ils se dirigeaient vers la maison … Je suis venu vous chercher.

- Tu as bien fait. Repose-toi ici. Patrick !

- Oui _my Lady_ ?

- Tu réveilles Luke Scarlett par tout les moyens. Tu lui expliques la situation. Tu lui diras de prévenir nos amis et de venir jusqu'à la maison des Cook. Je les attendrais là-bas.

- Mais enfin ! Est-ce bien prudent ? Nous ne savons pas combien sont ces hommes en noir ! Ils pourraient être dangereux !

- Patrick, fais ce que je t'ai demandé ! C'est tout ! »

Isabella remonta en courant dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa son pantalon et enfila une tunique rapidement. Elle prit ensuite un paquet dans son coffret. Celui-ci contenait l'épée de sa mère et particulièrement son masque de Nightwatchman. Isabella ne devait pas être reconnue. Elle mis le masque, accrocha son épée à sa ceinture, pris son arc et des flèches. Elle sortit aussi ses poignards. Elle préférait être bien armée. Elle serait seule face à des hommes bien entraînés. Elle ne devait pas négliger les risques. Quand elle redescendit, elle trouva son cheval scellé. Ce brave Patrick avait pensé à tout ! Elle enfourcha sa monture et ce dirigea vers la maison des Cook au Nord-Est de Locksley. Elle était nerveuse. En arrivant à proximité de la petite maison, elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche pour éviter de hurler. Un homme était torturé devant les yeux de sa famille. Timothy Cook hurlait de douleur alors qu'on coupait doucement sa chaire pour détacher un à un ses doigts. Il avait les jambes cassées et sa langue avait été arrachée. Les deux enfants étaient en pleurs sur le corps sans connaissance de leur mère. Isabella ne réfléchit pas. Attrapant son arc, elle encocha une flèche et se positionna. Un des hommes levait son couteau pour couper une dernière phalange au paysan. Isabella se concentra. Elle visa le cœur de l'homme. Elle inspira et tira sa flèche. Celle-ci vint se planter dans le dos de l'homme qui tomba raide mort avant d'avoir pu à nouveau frapper sa victime. Ses compagnons se retournèrent pour trouver la source du tire ennemi. Isabella lança sa monture au galop. Elle lâcha les brides et continua à tirer des flèches sur ses ennemis qui semblaient se multiplier de secondes en secondes. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille. Elle devait tout faire pour tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de renforts potentiels. Elle arriva à quelques pas des chevaliers noirs. Elle reprit ses brides d'une main et donna un grand coup d'arc dans la tête de l'homme le plus près d'elle. Elle arrêta son cheval et descendit pour emmener le plus de ces hommes dans la mort …

David venait de rentrer de voyage. Il avait demander à ses compagnons de venir le plus vite possible à Clun. Il avait des nouvelles importantes à leur annoncer. Le premier à arriver fut Much. Il semblait troublé. David lui demanda en riant à moitié ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Mais la réponse qui suivit sa question enleva tout sourire de son visage. Isabella était en danger. Elle risquait gros. Il monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse et prit sa cape verte. Il mit son foulard devant son visage et enfila sa cape. Il prit son épée et redescendit à toute vitesse. Much attendait en bas, près à repartir.

« - Much, je voudrais que vous attendiez que nos amis arrivent. Ensuite vous serez gentil de nous rejoindre à la maison des Cook. S'il n'y a plus personne rendez-vous à l'ancien campement dans Sherwood.

- Très bien ! Bonne chance ! Ramenez-là vite !

- Je vais tout faire pour ! »

Oh oui ! Il allait la ramener ! Même s'il devait y laisser la vie !

Isabella se battait avec rage. Elle venait d'embrocher un autre adversaire sur son épée. Elle vit un des hommes se diriger vers les deux enfants et leur mère. Elle réagit en une demi seconde. Elle lança un poignard sur l'homme qui s'effondra mort. Elle courut vers les derniers membres de la famille Cook, fauchant au passage un des chevaliers noirs. Ceux-ci semblaient de plus en plus en colère. Elle recula faisant face à ses adversaires. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle mourait debout et en combattant. Elle vit alors un des hommes tomber. Elle remercia le ciel de cette aide. Elle se relança alors dans le combat. Elle se sentit revivre d'une nouvelle énergie. Bientôt leurs adversaires firent retraite en désordre laissant là leurs camarades morts. Le courage n'était pas leur vertu première. Elle se dirigea vers Timothy. Il était mort de ses blessures. Isabella se sentit coupable de ne pas être arrivée plus tôt pour empêcher ça. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle fut relever en une fraction de seconde. Elle reconnut les manières de celui qui l'avait aidé. Elle se dégagea et se dirigea vers les deux enfants et la femme. Elle releva la femme et l'aida à monter à cheval. Son allié fit monter les deux enfants sur son cheval et il fit signe à la jeune femme de le suivre. Elle s'exécuta, sachant parfaitement ce qui l'attendait quand ils seraient à destination.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au cœur de la forêt. Isabella observait les alentours cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail. Il s'approcha d'une pierre qu'il fit bouger. Il installa les deux enfants sur des couches et porta leur mère sur une troisième banquette. Il sortit de l'eau et, quand tout le monde fut installé, se retourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui fit un signe de tête. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le moment où il était apparu pour l'aider et Isabella savait que cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Quand ils furent un peu éloignés, il retira le masque d'Isabella d'un mouvement rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras. Il semblait avoir perdu ses esprits. Isabella tenta de se défaire de son étreinte.

« - Vous êtes folle ! Risquer votre vie ainsi ! Jamais je n'aurais cru que vous puissiez être aussi inconsciente !

- Lord David, je vous serez reconnaissante de ne plus me broyer le bras comme vous le faîtes !

- Oh non ! Vous ne vous en sortirez pas avec votre ironie cinglante et votre dédain habituel. Vous imaginez-vous la peur que j'ai pu avoir ? Non vous vous amusiez trop à jouer les héroïnes d'un soir ! Et dés demain le bruit va courir que le Nightwatchman est revenu ! Vous serez la première suspectée !

- Que vouliez-vous que je fasses ! Ils auraient massacrés cette famille si je n'étais pas intervenue ! Vous qui êtes censé savoir quels sont leurs plans et les contrecarrer, où étiez-vous ? On est venu me chercher, je suis venue ! Je n'attends pas de vous que vous compreniez. J'assume complètement mes actes !

- Isabella si nous vous avions perdu … Si je vous avez perdue … Pardon ! Vous devez comprendre que … »

David s'arrêta. Des chevaux se dirigeaient dans leur direction . Il tendit son masque à Isabella, lui faisant signe de se taire. Il monta sur un aplomb rocailleux. La jeune femme le suivit doucement. Elle était encore surprise du changement de ton du jeune Lord. Il avait semblait si inquiet tout à coup. Le hululement d'une chouette retentit. David répondit au cri et descendit avec la jeune femme. Les cavaliers étaient habillés de verts comme David. Le premier cavalier enleva sa capuche. Much regarda les deux jeunes gens. Isabella était couverte de sang. Elle n'était que très légèrement égratignée. David était moins sale que la jeune femme mais semblait encore sous le choc. Much descendit de cheval et serra la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« - Nous pensions vous avoir perdu. Heureusement que David a su vous retrouver et vous sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Much je n'ai presque rien fait. Isabella avait mis hors de combat la majorité d'entre eux.

- Et bien ! Vous êtes sans doute aussi bonne combattante et aussi imprévisible que pouvez l'être vos parents.

- Merci Much.

- Vous nous avez fait très peur. Ajouta Luke Scarlett.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Nous le savons ! Où se trouve la famille ?

- A l'intérieur. Mais le père n'est plus ! Répondit David. »

Quelques hommes partirent avec Luke. Much et les autres emmenèrent les chevaux plus loin. Isabella allait suivre les autres quand elle sentit la main de David sur son bras. Il était moins brutale.

« - Isabella, promettez-moi de ne plus jamais refaire ça.

- Je ne peux pas. Si on a besoin de moi je dois y aller. C'est mon devoir.

- Isabella …

- Mais je viendrais chercher de l'aide d'abord, ça je vous le promet ! »

Ils retournèrent avec les autres. Il fut décider que la famille Cook serait envoyée sur le domaine de John de York, un des membres de la confrérie. David en profita pour annoncer à tous la nouvelle qu'il ramenait de Londres. On avait écarté le chef des chevaliers noirs de l'entourage du jeune roi. Allan avait réussi à présenter au monarque des preuves de sa félonie. Maintenant, le jeu allait pouvoir commencer …

Isabella riait intérieurement devant la tête des gardes venus collectés l'impôt. Ils avaient réussis, avec l'aide de la jeune femme à réunir la somme demandée. Elle les regarda emmener le chargement l'air maussade de ne pas avoir pu brutalisé quelques villageois. Isabella jubilait. Depuis cette attaque tragique, elle avait réussi à passer au travers de tous les pièges du Shérif. Ils étaient venus la chercher le lendemain de l'attaque l'accusant d'être le Nightwatchman. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait beaucoup de talents. On lui avait demandé de combattre et elle avait perdu une dizaine de fois son épée qu'elle tenait bizarrement. Elle avait remarqué le clin d'œil de David au moment de partir. Elle avait moins de rancœur et de colère face au jeune Lord de Clun. Elle arrivait même à être contente de le voir. De plus depuis la petite aventure, elle participait régulièrement aux réunions de la confrérie. Elle écoutait beaucoup mais c'était déjà un début. Au moins elle savait ce qui se passait. Elle avait continué à être le Nightwatchman, reprenant le flambeau de sa mère. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'on avait besoin d'elle et elle s'en donnait à cœur joie. Les premiers jours, elle avait reçu des missives pleines de colère et d'avertissements de David, qui avait fini par jeter l'éponge. Il préférait sans doute la voir nourrir les pauvres du comté que participer aux missions de plus en plus importantes et dangereuses de la confrérie. Elle était d'autant plus de bonne humeur qu'un des compagnons de son père devait arriver prochainement. Allan A Dale était proche du jeune roi et venait officiellement inspecter Nottingham. Officieusement bien sûr, il venait pour une réunion très importante. Isabella réfléchissait à ce que pourrait bien être les nouvelles qu'il apporterait le soir même. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un petit garçon qui lui demandait de venir jouer avec eux. En effet, il était devenu courant que la jeune Lady joue avec les enfants du village. La récolte avait été bonne et on ne risquait pas de famine pendant l'hiver. On voyait approcher la St Jean et ses festivités avec bonheur. Locksley et Knighton n'était plus des terres désolées. Elle pensa qu'il lui faudrait participer aux festivités au château. Elle n'était pas ravie de voir la bande de paons racoleurs mais elle savait qu'elle aurait des alliés dans la place. Elle pensa à Much puis à David. Elle était curieuse de savoir comment il serait habillé ? Il aurait sûrement cette chipie de Frédégonde comme cavalière. Elle ne supportait pas cette fille. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser le jeune Lord de ses pensées. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à lui à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à quelque chose. Elle était sûrement folle se dit-elle. Elle tenta d'oublier le jeune homme en jouant encore plus avec les enfants.


	4. Chapter 4

David participait à une réunion informelle des chevaliers noirs les plus éminents avec le Shérif. Il occupait la place de son père dans ce conseil de traître. Il avait eu du mal avec son rôle, ne trouvant pas la volonté et le leitmotiv qu'avait son père pour accomplir sa mission. En fait cela avait changé avec l'arrivée de la jeune Isabella. Elle était tellement impossible qu'il avait du intervenir plus d'une fois pour la sortir d'un mauvais pas. Elle avait été une raison de se battre ces derniers mois. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se lier à elle. En tant que fille de Robin des Bois, elle était quasi-intouchable. On la défendait comme une sainte relique du passé. David comprenait cette protection mais ne supportait pas de se sentir comme ça. Quel imbécile il faisait ! Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de la jeune femme à laquelle il s'était interdit de toucher ! Il se sentait complètement ridicule et particulièrement stupide. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait quand ils étaient dans la même pièce. Si on avait pu ouvrir son corps à ce moment là, on aurait été submergé par un bruit indéfinissable. David ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la réaction d'Isabella si elle le découvrait ! Il avait prit le parti de jouer les autoritaires avec elle, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Le Shérif entra dans la pièce suivit de son fils. David tenta de se concentrer sur son rôle. Il se leva avec les autres chevaliers et salua le Shérif.

« - Allons, messieurs ! Ce n'est qu'une réunion informelle ! »

David sourit. Tout le monde savait que le Shérif était très attaché aux préséances surtout quand elles le mettaient en valeur.

« - Bien ! Deux choses sont à l'ordre du jour : Londres et le cas Locksley. Les nouvelles que nous avons reçues de la capitale ne sont pas vraiment encourageante pour nous. Le jeune roi semble s'écarter du droit chemin tracé par son père. Notre contribution à la bonne marche de l'état est peu à peu réduite. On nous envoie même un inspecteur ici pour vérifier l'état du domaine.

-Voyons cela me paraît tout à fait inouïe ! Comment peut-on faire ça à un homme qui a tant fait pour le royaume ?

- Hélas il n'y a plus de justice dans ce bas monde mon cher Lord Jérémia ! Mais revenons-en au fait ! Nous ne pouvons rien faire avec cet inspecteur dans les pattes ! Ils nous faudra donc rester calme le temps de son séjour parmi nous ! »

Le shérif observa tous les jeunes Lords de la salle. Il s'arrêta longuement sur son fils avec un regard plein de terrible promesses.

« - Passons maintenant au cas Locksley. »

David se concentra d'autant plus que cela concernait Isabella. S'ils décidaient quelques choses de dangereux pour elle, il devrait prendre parti et il mettrait leur deux vies en danger.

« - Que se passe-t-il donc à Locksley qui vous mette dans cet état ? S'entendit-il demander.

- Mon cher David, il semblerait que Lady Isabella ai trouvé le moyen de verser la totalité de l'impôt demandé.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait une mauvaise nouvelle. La rentrée de nouveaux fonds devrait nous réjouir ?

- Oui. Mais ce qui est inquiétant c'est qu'elle gagne en pouvoir et en prestige auprès de la populace. Nous devons la neutraliser ! »

David se sentit vidé de l'intérieur en entendant ces mots. Isabella était ce qu'il chérissait le plus avec Clun ! Il ne les laisserait pas lui faire du mal ! Il voyait Grégory se réjouir par avance de la scène de la mort de la jeune femme. Il reporta son attention sur le Shérif feignant l'étonnement poli.

« - Rien que ça ! La neutraliser ! Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. N'est-ce pas un peu pousser ?

- Non. Vous allez voir que c'est tout à fait nécessaire. Ses terres sont les plus riches de la région. De plus, je suis d'accord avec vous David. Une rentrée de nouveaux fonds est toujours bénéfique. Tuer cette jeune personne ne serait pas une sage décision, bien que certain dans cette pièce s'en réjouirait ! Non ! Il faut la garder sous contrôle. Le mieux serait de la placer sous la direction d'un des nôtres. Et quel est le meilleur moyen de maîtriser une femme ?

- Le mariage ! Répondit Grégory faisant écho aux pensées de David. »

Non ! I ne la marierait pas ! Il s'opposerait ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Tant pis, il y perdrait sa place, son rang. Mais d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui et ils avaient eu une bonne vie.

« - Pour mener à bien cette mission délicate, j'ai décidé de nommer un homme qui saura parfaitement la maîtriser. Lord David vous semblez être celui qu'elle côtoie avec le moins de réticence et vous saurez je pense vous faire obéir de cette femelle ?

- Moi monseigneur ? Demanda-t-il réellement étonné.

- Oui ! Vous êtes jeune. Vous n'êtes pas marié. Vos terres sont en plus mitoyennes des siennes.

- Monseigneur, je ne peux obliger cette femme à m'épouser !

- Je ne veux pas de mariage imminent ! Faites-lui la cour, amusez-la ! Mais gardez la mainmise sur elle ! »

David acquiesça. Il n'avait pas le choix. Intérieurement il jubilait que ce soit lui qui ai été choisi plutôt qu'un autre ! Même s'il en était ravi, il savait qu'Isabella n'aurait pas du tout la même réaction et c'est cette réaction qui le poussait à se calmer. Il l'entendait déjà crier d'ici.

La nuit venait de tomber sur l'Angleterre. Le Nigthwatchman s'apprêtait à sortir une fois de plus. Ce soir, néanmoins, il ne resterait pas longtemps dehors. Isabella avait une réunion visant à préparer l'arrivée d'Allan A Dalle. Elle passerait pourtant rapidement à Nettelstone pour apporter quelques remèdes à une famille souffrante. Elle s'habilla et mis son masque et sa longue cape. Personne à Locksley, à part Luke Scarlett ne savait ce qu'elle faisait lorsque la nuit tombait. Elle sortit par la fenêtre et rentra furtivement dans l'écurie. Elle s'approcha d'un cheval bais. Elle ne devait pas avoir toujours la même monture. Elle repoussa gentiment la tête de son étalon qui semblait vouloir désespérément partir avec elle. Elle scella sa monture d'un soir et accrocha son arc et son carquois à la selle. Elle emmena ensuite sa monture jusqu'à l'orée du bois et monta à cheval. Elle partit au galop vers le petit village où le Nigthwatchman était attendu ce soir là. Elle arriva rapidement et entra à pied dans le village. Un cavalier était vite repéré. Elle s'approcha de la maison, frappa doucement à la porte et laissa un petit paquet devant celle-ci. Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour ne pas être vue. Elle regarda de loin une femme ouvrir la porte et trouver le paquet par terre. Elle vit son village s'illuminer en voyant ce que contenait le paquet. Isabella sourit. Ce qu'elle appréciait par dessus tout dans ce qu'elle faisait, c'était la joie dans le regard des gens qu'elle aidait. Elle comprenait pourquoi son père et sa mère avaient choisis une telle vie. Elle sourit et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa monture dans la forêt. Elle arriverait encore en retard et se ferait durement sermonnée mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce soir rien n'aurait pu entamer sa bonne humeur. Elle était ravie de se rendre à cette réunion. Même les pics de David seraient un plaisir.

David attendait avec les autres l'arrivée des derniers membres manquants. Isabella n'était toujours pas là. David était à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il fallait ce soir qu'il annonce ce que les chevaliers noirs avaient prévus et ces préparatifs ne plairaient sûrement pas à la jeune femme. Il était soulagé d'avoir encore un instant de répit avant la tempête. Il savait néanmoins que si elle était en retard, c'est que le Nigthwatchman était en mission quelque part et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il savait bien que cette soirée risquait d'être forte en émotion. Il avait demandé conseil à Much en lui expliquant rapidement la situation. Le seigneur de Bonchurch avait fait une grimace terrible. David savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne de cette discussion. Much lui avait conseillé de tout avouer en faisant croire que cela le gênait énormément et qu'il préférerait ne pas avoir été choisi. Much ajouta alors que bien entendu pratiquement personne n'en croirait un seul mot. David se dit que si les autres avaient devinés ses sentiments pour la jeune femme alors elle aussi devait se douter de quelques choses. A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette mince, encapuchonnée entra dans la pièce. Isabella enleva sa capuche et son masque. Elle retira sa capuche et défit sa longue chevelure. David déglutit difficilement. Il inspira et se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Isabella posa son épée avec sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. Elle vit arrivé Lord David vers elle. Il semblait préoccupé. Isabella savait qu'il allait la sermonner. Elle se prépara à subir l'assaut du jeune homme. Il arriva à proximité de la jeune femme et prit sa main pour y déposer un court baiser. Il se sentait encore plus stupide que d'habitude. Il se releva rapidement.

« - Je suppose que vous avez été retenu par un problème à Locksley ?

- Non Nettelstone ! Oh ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai été très prudente je vous le promet !

- Isabella, je n'aime pas me répéter mais vous jouez …

- … avec votre sécurité ! Je sais !

- Et vous vous moquez de moi en plus.

- Moi jamais je n'oserai ! »

Elle lui fit un large sourire et s'installa à sa place. David s'installa un peu plus loin sur le siège qui lui était réservé. Il allait devoir annoncer la nouvelle sans déclencher la colère de la jeune femme et cela allait se révéler un exercice très difficile. Il avait plus de chances de détruire tous les chevaliers noirs que d'empêcher la jeune femme de s'énerver. La séance s'ouvrit et on annonça d'abord l'arrivée d'Allan dans la journée du surlendemain. Puis vint le tour de David. Il inspira profondément et se leva. Il exposa le début de la réunion des chevaliers noirs. Il expliqua qu'ils n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger.

« - Alors dans ce cas nous sommes tranquille ! Répondit Much, faisant écho aux pensées de chacun.

- Je pense oui que nous n'avons pas grand chose à craindre. Il faudra pourtant se méfier des jeunes Lords qui seront difficilement maîtrisable. Une autre décision a été prise pendant cette réunion. Elle concerne Lady Isabella.

- Vraiment ! Et qu'ont-ils décidé à mon propos ? Demanda en riant la jeune femme.

- Ils ont décidés de vous neutraliser.

- Rien que ça ! Et qui est chargé de cette basse besogne ?

- En réalité, il ne s'agit pas de vous tuer. (David essayait d'éviter délibérément la question de son rôle dans l'affaire) Il s'agit de vous mettre sous la coupe d'un chevaliers noirs qui vous maîtrisera et vous rendra inoffensive pour eux.

- Laissez-moi deviner. Il veulent me faire épouser de force Lord Grégory ! Dit-elle en riant. Je me délecte déjà de la nuit de noces. Je me demande si un homme castré chante si haut qu'on le raconte ? »

Les hommes de l'assemblée firent tous une même grimace. David lui était en décomposition. Il prit son courage à deux mains, rassembla le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait et se lança dans la fosse aux lions.

« - Ils n'ont pas choisis Lord Grégory.

- Et quel est le pauvre homme à qui on a confié cette délicate mission ?

- Isabella …

- Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que …

- Je suis celui qu'ils ont désignés. »

David savait que l'orage allait éclaté dés la seconde où il avait fini de prononcer ces quelques mots.

« - Mais je rêve ! Non c'est une plaisanterie. Dites-moi que je vais me réveiller ! On me force à me marier … avec vous !

- Non personne ne vous force ! Je suis pour le moment chargé de vous … hum ! … faire la cour et vous tenir à l'œil.

- Rien que ça ! Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ne serais pas aussi facile à conquérir que ça croyez-moi ! Bienvenue en enfer, car c'est ce que je vais vous faire vivre mon cher ! Maintenant, je vais rentrer chez moi en tachant de mon convaincre que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Bonsoir messieurs ! »

Isabella sortit en emmenant avec elle ses affaires. Deux minutes après on entendit un cheval qui partait au galop. David s'assit anéanti. Il avait brisé toutes ses chances et en plus il avait la preuve qu'elle le détestait. Il se détesta cordialement. Much s'approcha de lui.

« - Cela aurait pu être pire. Tout ceux qui on connu sa mère peuvent vous dire que parfois ses disputes avec Robin était pire que ça !

- Oui sans doute. Mais je risque d'avoir beaucoup de mal à mener à bien ma mission.

- Laissez-la se calmer. Demain elle sera reposée et vous pourrez discuter tous les deux. »

Much avait sans doute raison. Il irait la voir demain.

Isabella ne savait plus quoi penser sur le chemin du retour. Elle était perdue. Il avait fallu qu'ils le choisissent lui. N'importe quel autre aurait été un jeux d'enfant pour elle. Mais lui ! Non ! Elle n'arrivait déjà pas à savoir comment elle se sentait en sa présence alors le voir chaque jour et profiter de ses attentions ! Elle pensa à Frédégonde. Elle ferait une tête de six pieds de long en l'apprenant. Isabella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle arriva à Locksley et monta se coucher. Elle avait besoin de retrouver ses esprits et de réfléchir. Demain tous lui paraîtrait plus clair.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella se leva d'une humeur massacrante le lendemain. Elle fit sa toilette et attrapa une robe de lin dans un des coffres. Elle la passa et sortit sans même prendre un petit déjeuner. Elle avait peu dormi, rêvant de plusieurs Lord David se présentant devant elle les bras chargés de cadeaux ridicules. Elle secoua la tête cherchant à chasser ses images ridicules de sa tête. Quand elle entendit les pas d'un cheval lancé au galop. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'on la soulevait pour la mettre sur l'encolure de la monture. Isabella reconnut les bottes de son « agresseur » et se promit de lui faire largement payer ce geste. Elle trouverait bien un moyen de faire souffrir cet imbécile ! Elle se débattit sauvagement jusqu'à ce que la monture s'arrête et qu'il la pose à terre. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, bien que cela n'empêcherait pas la jeune femme de se venger. Elle s'apprêtait à faire marche arrière vers Locksley quand elle sentit une main forte la retenir. Elle tenta de se dégager mais se retrouva encore plus près du jeune homme.

« - Isabella écoutez-moi ! Je ne vous laisserez pas partir tant que je ne vous aurez pas dit ce que je pense de toute cette histoire.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande que l'on peut acheter à sa guise.

- Ai-je dit que vous en étiez un ? Alors laissez moi parler ! Vous n'êtes pas seule dans cette situation. Je vous rappelle que je suis aussi impliqué que vous dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à m'épouser. C'est évident et même si je le pouvais je ne le ferai pas. Je vous respecte trop pour ça. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Et je préfère que ce soit moi plutôt qu'un autre, bien que les projets que vous aviez pour Grégory n'était pas pour me déplaire. Je vous demande de vous alliez à moi. Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer ( même si dans son cœur le pauvre n'attendait que ça !) seulement d'être mon allié, mon amie. Je vous demande de jouer le jeu, au moins en apparence, du Shérif. Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger de lui indéfiniment.

- Je n'ai pas demandé qu'on me protège !

- Mais nous l'avons juré à votre père et, par tous les saints, je tiendrais cette promesse même si ça doit être la dernière chose que je ferais dans ma vie ! Cessez d'être une enfant et agissez en adulte ! Isabella ! Faites un peu confiance aux gens !

- Des gens qui veulent encore maîtriser ma vie ! Je ne me laisserais pas mener à l'autel comme une jument à la saillie ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que les gens décident pour moi et particulièrement quand ce sont des hommes ! »

David vit des larmes couler sur la joue de la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas quelles épreuves elle avait traversé, mais il voulait lui montrer qu'il était son ami, à défaut de pouvoir être plus.

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller à pleurer contre son torse. Elle se sentait revivre au contact du jeune homme. Elle voulait rester là pour épancher son chagrin. Elle sentit sa main relever sa joue.

« - Isabella, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux vous aider ! »

Isabella ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle voyait le regard pénétrant de David sur elle. Elle s'écarta brutalement de lui. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait qu'il était sincère et cela lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher et surtout pas à lui. Elle savait combien la mort de sa mère avait détruit son père. Et elle se rendait compte en cet instant qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal à lui ! Elle le regarda puis parti en courant vers le manoir de Locksley. Elle y resta enfermée tout le reste de la journée en précisant qu'elle n'y était pour personne.

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva par automatisme. Elle n'avait que peu dormi. La veille au soir, elle avait fait une constatation terrible ! Elle était amoureuse de David ! Elle refusait au départ de se l'avouer mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire autrement. Elle aurait voulu rester toute sa vie dans ses bras, contre son torse. Mais cela était impossible. Elle devait l'oublier. Elle se regarda dans son miroir. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle demanda qu'on lui prépare un bain. Elle resta dans l'eau pendant plus d'une heure. Quand elle revint dans sa chambre, elle vit sur le lit sa robe bleu nuit et sa belle cape. Elle avait complètement oublié l'arrivée d'Allan. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit pour chercher quelque chose à manger. Elle tomba sur Patrick qui lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle lui fit une réponse vague que le vieil homme comprit rapidement. Il lui dit qu'il lui ferait monter un plateau et lui tendit un petit paquet avec un mot puis disparu dans la cuisine. Isabella remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse pour ouvrir le paquet et le mot. Elle reconnut, sur la courte feuille, l'écriture de David et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Isabella,

Je suis désolé si mes paroles d'hier vous ont blessée. J'espère que vous accepterez mes plates excuses et ce modeste présent. Je vous propose une solution alternative. Vous jouez le jeu jusqu'aux fêtes de la St Jean. Après, vous n'entendrez plus parler de cette histoire. Je prétendrais que j'ai échoué et je m'en irai. Si vous portez mon cadeau je prendrai cela pour une réponse positive à ma proposition.

Je suis sincèrement désolé.

David. »

Isabella lut plusieurs fois ce petit mot écrit de la main du seigneur de Clun. Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit une broche finement ouvragée. Elle la posa et commença à se coiffer. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec une pince et les laissa retomber sur son dos. Elle regarda la broche. Si elle acceptait, il partirait après la St Jean. Il valait mieux ça. Elle ne le ferait pas souffrir même si elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle mit sa cape et attacha sa broche sur celle-ci. Elle releva sa capuche et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Sa voiture l'attendait devant la porte. Elle rentra à l'intérieur et demanda au cocher de la mener à Nottingham. Elle savait que ce jour serait encore plus horrible que les autres.

Elle arriva à Nottingham beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle descendit lentement de son carrosse. Elle s'en voulait par avance de ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais cela serait mieux pour tout le monde. Elle s'avança vers le Shérif et s'inclina devant lui. Il lui rendit son salut avec un sourire plein d'hypocrisie. Elle monta sur les marches et prit sa place pas loin de Much et de ses enfants. Elle vit le petit Robin lui faire de grands signes. Elle lui sourit et salua Sarah et Much d'un petit signe de la main. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna doucement et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lord David. Celui-ci regarda la broche et sourit à la jeune femme.

« - Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé ! Elle vous va à ravir !

- Merci David. Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle ne put ajouter aucun autre mot. Elle sentit la main de David quitter son épaule et elle regretta ce contact fort qu'il l'empêchait de tomber. Elle se concentra sur la porte de la forteresse. Allan ne devrait pas tarder ! Elle espérait que la cérémonie de son accueil ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle ne supporterait pas de rester aussi près de lui longtemps.

David en voyant la jeune Lady porter sa broche sentit la tristesse et le désespoir l'envahir. Il ne pouvait plus se faire d'illusion. Toute la matinée, il avait espéré qu'elle vienne sans lui laissant une chance de la conquérir. Il devait maintenant se préparer à quitter le comté de Nottingham, Clun et sa chère Isabella. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir mais il avait espéré qu'elle lui laisse une chance. Il s'était montré cordiale. Elle avait été calme et polie mais David avait cru deviner de la froideur dans sa voix. Il en leva sa main de son épaule. Le contact de sa peau devenait brûlant et insupportable pour cet homme au cœur brisé. Il observa la porte attendant avec impatience l'arrivé de leur invité qui lui permettrait d'échapper à la présence de celle qui faisait battre son cœur et le détruisait en même temps.

Isabella avait son regard perdu dans le vide de la porte devant elle. Elle aperçu alors plusieurs chevaux. Elle observa l'arrivée des cavaliers dans la cour. Le shérif descendit les marches vint au devant de l'envoyé du jeune roi. Allan descendit de cheval et enleva sa capuche. Il avait un regard joyeux comme s'il préparait une surprise qui pourrait faire beaucoup de bruit à n'importe quel moment. Elle le vit s'avancer. Il était plutôt bel homme. Même si Isabella ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne pourrait jamais rivaliser avec David. Allan dévisagea la foule rassemblée et se mit à sourire.

« - Je ne voudrais plaisanter mais qui est mort ? Vous avez vraiment des têtes d'enterrements !

- Très drôle mon cher ! Je vous en prie venez vous restaurer à l'intérieur.

- Mais ne serait-ce pas ce bon vieux Much ? »

Le Shérif n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que les deux anciens compagnons étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Allan se retourna vers le Shérif.

« - Ah ! Shérif je vous ferez parvenir dés demain le déroulé de mon inspection. Merci pour ce charmant accueil. »

Il demanda à Much où se trouvait son carrosse et se dirigea vers la portière. Isabella allait partir quand elle sentit une petit main tirer sa jupe. Elle baissa la tête et vit Robin qui la regardait avec un grand sourire. Elle se baissa pour qu'il puisse lui parler à l'oreille.

« - Papa m'a dit de te demander si tu voulais venir à la maison pour manger. Va y avoir une grande fête. Et puis il veut te montrer qui c'est le grand monsieur.

- Dis à ton père que je viens avec plaisir ! »

Elle vit le petit garçon courir tout joyeux vers son père et lui répéter la réponse de la jeune femme. Il revint en courant pour demander s'il pouvait monter dans le carrosse de la jeune femme. Isabella interrogea Much du regard. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Elle emmena donc avec elle le petit garçon qui était tout heureux de retrouver sa camarade de jeu. Isabella était contente de ne pas avoir fait la route toute seule. Cela l'empêcha de verser les larmes que son corps voulait laisser sortir. Elle arriva en même temps qu'un autre carrosse qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. David devait-il donc la suivre ainsi partout où elle irait. Elle entra dans la maison sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Elle salua Lord Much part une révérence impeccable. Allan la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« -Bon sang ce que vous ressemblez à votre mère ! Sauf le sourire ! Vous avez le sourire de ce bon vieux Robin, paix à son âme. J'aimais beaucoup votre père, même si je ne lui ai pas toujours fait honneur.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne vous en a jamais voulut. Répondit-elle.

- Je suppose. Mais Much m'a dit que vous aviez hérité de beaucoup de talents de vos parents.

- J'essaye de leur faire honneur en dirigeant leurs terres comme ils l'auraient fait.

- Isabella est trop modeste. Elle a réussi mieux que nous tous cette année. Renchérit Much.

- C'est exact ! Intervint David. Elle a accompli des miracles à Locksley et à Knighton. »

Isabella rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et demanda à Robin d'aller lui chercher un verre. Elle avait terriblement chaud. Elle remercia le petit garçon et but son eau d'un traite. Elle partit discuter avec d'autres membres de la confrérie présent à Bonchurch comme Luke Scarlett. Elle passa sa journée le plus loin possible de David avant de prendre définitivement congé et de rentrer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Elle pleura à chaude larmes toutes la nuit parce qu'elle perdait à jamais la chance d'être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se réveilla le lendemain quand la servante apporta le plateau du petit déjeuner. Un autre paquet se trouvait sur le plateau avec un simple mot : Pardon. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva un châle beige brodé de fils verts. Elle se sentit encore plus coupable de son geste envers lui qui était gentil avec elle. Elle allait devoir attendre jusqu'à la St Jean. Ensuite il serait plus simple pour elle d'oublier le jeune seigneur de Clun.


	6. Chapter 6

Les trois jours après l'arrivée d'Allan passèrent rapidement pour Isabella. Elle était contente de rester à Locksley. Elle n'aurait pas supporter de revoir le sourire de David devant son visage. Elle supportait déjà mal l'arrivée chaque matin d'un nouveau cadeau. Les derniers n'avaient pas de mots. Mais ils étaient tous très beau. Le plus beau fut celui qu'il déposa une nuit devant la porte du manoir. Isabella l'avait découvert le lendemain matin. C'était un arc sarrasin d'une grande beauté. Il était très léger et convenait parfaitement à la main de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, elle devait rester sur ses terres car elle allait recevoir la visite d'inspection de l'envoyé du roi Henri. Elle avait passé sa robe de lin blanc et était partis voir l'avancé des travaux du grenier en attendant l'arrivée d'Allan. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il sauta de son cheval à peine arrivé et salua la jeune femme d'une courbette magistrale. Isabella rit en le voyant faire le pitre. Elle n'avait pas rit depuis longtemps comme ça. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

« -Vous avez le même rire que votre père ! Si vous saviez combien de fois je l'ai vu rire de cette façon !

- Je suis ravie de vous accueillir à Locksley.

- Et moi je suis ravi de me trouver ici en votre compagnie.

- Vous êtes un charmeur. Mais je ne suis pas sensible à la flatterie.

- Tant pis j'aurais essayé. Répondit Allan en riant. Bien par où allons-nous commencer ?

- Peut-être voudrez-vous prendre un rafraîchissement et mettre vos montures à l'écurie ?

- Bonne idée ! Allons-y ! »

Isabella emmena son invité à l'intérieur et fit servir des rafraîchissements. Après avoir but quelques verres, ils sortirent et firent le tour des terres de la jeune femme. Cette longue ballade leur prit tout l'après-midi. Ils inspectèrent chaque recoin. Isabella expliquait les travaux qu'elle avait ou voulait faire faire. Enfin elle lui montra les travaux du grenier dont elle avait ordonné la construction. Allan la félicita de ses initiatives et profita de la soirée chez la jeune femme. Il partit tard dans la nuit après avoir bien discuté avec Isabella et Luke Scarlett. Isabella partit se coucher heureuse de cette journée. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait dés demain aller récupérer sa robe pour la St Jean chez la couturière. Allan lui avait dit qu'il resterait jusqu'à ce que les festivités soient passées. Elle était ravi de la présence de l'ami de son père. Bientôt il y aurait une réunion pour préparer la chute et la fin des chevaliers noirs. Isabella s'endormit sur ses pensées en oubliant pas dans sa tête que cela marquerait aussi le départ de David.

David était dans le bureau du Shérif. Il attendait pour lui parler.

« - Et bien David. On m'a dit que vous vouliez me parler ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?

- Mon seigneur, je suis venu vous signifier mon départ pour Londres. Des affaires personnels m'y appelle. Je suis venu vous demandez si je puis vous être d'une quelque utilité là-bas.

- Quel départ si précipité ! Mais Lady Isabella dans tout ça ?

- Mon seigneur, il semble clair que j'ai échoué. Répondit-il avec une boule dans la gorge.

- Bien si vous partez je ne saurez vous retenir. Vous pouvez me faire parvenir des nouvelles fraîches de Londres si vous le voulez bien. J'espère que nous vous reverrons bientôt.

- Je l'ignore mon seigneur. Je reste à votre entière disposition si vous avez besoin de moi.

- Je le sais bien. Bon voyage mon garçon. »

David s'inclina et sortit. Il avait prit cette décision la veille. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le simple de nom d'Isabella réveillait en lui toute la tristesse et le désespoir de cette situation. Il avait décidé de la libérer de sa promesse plus tôt pour la laisser libre et pour pouvoir faire son deuil. Il partirait le lendemain. Il avait expliqué à Much la situation. Il ne serait pas présent à la réunion de demain soir et cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Il espérait ne pas faire une énorme bêtise. Il avait bien pensé à aller voir Isabella pour lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais cela lui avait paru ridicule. Il rentra chez lui pour finir de préparer ses affaires. Il serait partis avant l'aube. Ainsi personne n'essayerai de le retenir.

Isabella arriva le lendemain soir à la réunion de la confrérie. Elle avait été étonnée de ne pas recevoir de présent le matin même. Elle pensa que David la laissait respirer ou alors c'était finalement lassé de leur pièce. La réunion commença sans aucune trace de David. Elle pensa que peut-être il avait été retenu par les chevaliers noirs. Allan commença à exposer les pensées du jeune roi face aux chevaliers noirs. Leur déchéance était proche mais il fallait rester prudent. C'est pourquoi ils devaient encore rester dans l'ombre et agir sous couverture. Isabella suivit à moitié ce qu'il disait. Elle pensait à David quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas. A la fin de la réunion, elle s'avança vers Much et lui posa la question qui la tracassait depuis le début de la soirée.

« - Comment tu n'es pas au courant ? David est parti pour Londres avant l'aube. Il voulait partir pour des raisons qui ne regardent que lui. Je n'ai pas pu le retenir. »

En entendant ces paroles, Isabella sentit son souffle se couper. Much vit la jeune femme devenir toute blanche et s'effondrer devant lui. Fallait-il qu'elle soit elle aussi amoureuse pour réagir comme ça se dit-il.

Isabella n'avait réagit qu'une heure plus tard. Much l'avait fait ramener chez elle. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle vit la petite Sarah lui éponger les front avec un tissu humide. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Elle se rappela alors les derniers évènements de la soirée. Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues. Il était parti. David, son David, ne reviendrait plus. Il ne l'attraperait plus violemment par le bras pour la réprimander. Il ne lui sourirait plus. Elle demanda à Sarah de sortir. La petite fille protesta que son père lui avait demandé de rester. Elle lui redemanda plus fermement et la fillette effrayée sortie rapidement de la pièce. Isabella se leva. Elle avança vers la fenêtre. Son regard se posa sur la broche, premier cadeau de David. Elle la prit dans sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle sentait la tristesse et la colère monter peu à peu dans son corps. Elle serra le bijou dans son poing. Elle se retourna et le jeta à travers la pièce. Elle se transforma en furie. Elle jetait des objets en hurlant. Much entendit le vacarme depuis le rez-de-chaussée et monta les marches quatre à quatre accompagné de Luke. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée trouvant Isabella sur le sol hurlant et pleurant en même temps. Il se dépêcha de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Dans son état, elle était dangereuse pour elle-même et pour les autres. Il l'obligea à se calmer. Deux heures plus tard, elle dormait profondément sous la garde de Luke. Much rentra chez lui. Demain, elle irait mieux. Il fallait qu'elle encaisse le choc.

Londres, le lendemain.

David avait rejoint sa demeure londonienne. Personne ne l'attendait, mais le jeune homme semblait trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte du désordre de la maison. David, ce matin là, devait présenter ses devoirs au jeune roi. Il avait un rôle à jouer ici aussi. Isabella devait maintenant être au courant de son absence et soulagée qu'il ai raccourci leur engagement. Il se dirigeait à cheval vers le château, demeure des rois d'Angleterre depuis Henri II. Il montra son sceau aux gardes à l'entrée qui le laissèrent passer. Il entra dans la demeure royale et se dirigea vers la grande salle où siégeait le jeune monarque. Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Instinctivement, il posa la main sur la garde de son épée. Il reconnut en face de lui un chevalier noir. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

« - Qu'il était bon le temps où un vrai roi régnait sur l'Angleterre !

- Il est vrai que nul ne vaut le roi Jean. »

La phrase était donnée chacun savait qui était l'autre. L'homme l'entraîna alors à l'écart. David sentit tous ses sens s'aiguiser. Il savait qu'il n'était pas courant même pour un chevalier noir de faire des cachotteries en public.

« - J'ignorais que vous étiez à Londres. Ravi d'accueillir un élément comme vous ici.

- J'ignorais moi-même il y a encore quelques jours que je viendrais. Comment se présente la situation ici ?

- Mal ! Hélas ! Très mal ! Nous sommes méprisés par le roi Henri. Il ne jure que part les amis de ce hors-la-loi. Ce Allan a toute sa confiance ! Quand on pense qu'il a été l'homme demain de Guisborne dans le temps ! Mais nous sommes sur le point de saisir l'avenir dans nos bras et votre présence est une bénédiction pour nous.

- Comment cela ?

- Nous préparons la plus belle opération depuis la montée sur le trône de Jean. Bientôt le petit Henri ne sera plus un obstacle. Nous allons réaliser le rêve de Vasey ! Les chevaliers noirs auront enfin ce qu'ils méritent.

- Le régicide ! C'est bien ce à quoi vous pensez ?

- Comme vous y allez ! Non ! C'est de la restitution dirigée ! Serez-vous des nôtres seigneur de Clun ? »

David hocha la tête. Oui il en serait, mais les chevaliers noirs auraient des surprises ! Il partit vers la salle d'audience. Il se fit annoncer et avança dans l'immense salle. Il s'inclina profondément devant le roi et lui présenta les habituels hommages. Le roi lui souhaita un bon séjour et le congédia. Moins il s'étalait, plus David garderait l'effet de surprise. Mais pour préserver le roi, il aurait besoin d'aide et il savait justement où demander. Il rentra chez lui sûr d'être suivi. Il attendit la nuit et se dirigea vers une maison coquette au Nord de la ville. Il frappa à la porte. Un homme immense qui tenait plus de l'ours que de la personne civilisée lui ouvrit et lui demanda sèchement ce qu'il cherchait. Il leva sa capuche et regarda l'homme. Celui-ci marmonna un juron et le fit entrer rapidement.

Lorsque David eut fini de raconter sa discussion de l'après-midi à Petit Jean, celui-ci se leva près à tout écraser sur son passage. Il tempêtait qu'on ne pouvait faire de mal au roi et qu'il écraserait bien la tête de ses hommes entre ses mains.

« - Du calme Jean. Tu auras bientôt l'occasion de le faire ! Apparemment c'est pour les festivités de demain. La St Jean est toujours chaotique. Ils vont en profiter. Ils pensent que je suis de leur côté. Ils vont avoir une surprise. Il est temps pour moi d'assumer mes convictions.

- Mais David, mon garçon, c'est du suicide !

- Alors j'espère que la mort viendra vite et qu'elle sera douce ! »

Oui ! C'était peut-être ça la solution ! Mourir. Mourir rapidement et en défendant sa cause. Ainsi, il oublierait son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses lèvres … Il sombrerait dans l'oubli pour toujours.

Jour de la St Jean.

Isabella se préparait pour la fête au château. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'y rendre mais une discussion avec Much et Allan lui avait montré la nécessité pour elle de s'y rendre. La petite Sarah était restée avec elle à Locksley pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle lui avait rapporté sa robe. Isabella l'avait mise ce matin. Elle lui allait parfaitement. Sa couleur bleue ciel faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle se coiffa avec l'aide de sa servante. Elle n'avait pas le goût de se faire belle. Elle sortie de son coffret à bijoux le collier de la reine Aliénor. Elle jugea du résultat en jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans son miroir. Elle mis sur ses épaules le châle que David lui avait offert. Elle sortit de sa chambre et fut reçu en bas par les compliments de Luke, de Sarah et de Patrick. Elle sourit faiblement. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la fête. Elle monta dans le carrosse avec la petite fille à qui elle avait fait présent d'un de ses colliers de petite fille. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à Nottingham, trop rapidement au goût d'Isabella. Elle sortit dehors et vit les regards des chevaliers noirs sur elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour que le tableau soit complet. Elle se maudissait encore plus de ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourquoi était-elle aussi stupide ?

David se réveilla tôt le matin de la St Jean. C'était toujours comme ça quand il devait se battre. Il se prépara tranquillement. Il savait qu'une bonne préparation était un des ingrédients de la réussite d'une mission. Il s'habilla rapidement et entreprit de s'armer le mieux possible. Jean devait amener avec lui les arcs et les flèches. En plus de son épée, David cacha quelques poignards dans la doublure de sa veste. Il se regarda dans le miroir pour voir si on devinait les armes à travers le tissu. Il sortit ensuite et enfourcha sa monture jusqu'à la grille de la demeure royale. Il entra dans le château. Comme à chaque veille de combat, il sentait l'adrénaline monter dans ses artères. Il eu une pensée pour sa chère Isabella. Il inspira et entra dans la salle du trône où plusieurs chevaliers étaient amassés devant le jeune roi. David reconnut Jean à sa carrure impressionnante. C'était à eux de jouer maintenant.

Isabella trouvait la fête très longue et terriblement ennuyeuse. Elle aurait voulu partir rapidement mais elle devait assister à l'allumage du feu au coucher du soleil. Elle prenait donc son mal en patience et regardait défiler les heures lentement. Elle avait plusieurs fois refusé de danser prétextant une grande fatigue. Après avoir refusé à nouveau de danser avec lord Harry, une brute sanguinaire et analphabète, Isabella se leva pour se rendre au jardin. Elle voulait sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante. Une fois dehors, elle se sentit plus libre et se détendit quelque peu. Perdu dans la fraîcheur des jardins, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle avait été suivie. Elle sentit une grosse main l'attraper par les épaules ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'enfuir.

« - Lord Harry, je vous ordonne de me lâcher immédiatement !

- Allons pas de ça avec moi ma belle ! Je les connais les garces dans ton genre. Vous nous repoussez mais vous mourrez d'envie qu'on vienne vous culbuter dans un coin.

- Je mettrais vos paroles indécentes sur le compte du vin que vous avez dû ingurgiter en trop grande quantité. Maintenant je vous prie de me laisser tranquille ! »

Pour toute réponse, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et resserra son étreinte. Isabella commençait à paniquer. Il sentait le vin à plein nez. Elle savait qu'un homme ivre était aussi dangereux qu'un homme sobre. Il se rapprochait dangereusement. Isabella tenta de se sortir de son emprise. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et les emprisonna dans un baiser brutale et forcé. Isabella ne réfléchit pas. Elle donna un grand coup de genoux dans les bijoux de famille de Lord Harry et retourna vers la fête. Elle ne resterait pas une minute de plus ici. Lord Harry gisait dans les jardins. Isabella lança à Much d'aller le retrouver et elle quitta Nottingham sans aucun remord.

David était de plus en plus sous pression. Les chevaliers noirs ne regardaient que lui. A force, il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux l'invite à danser ou le demande en mariage. Il se trouvait juste derrière l'un d'eux quand le petit groupe se rapprocha du trône royale. A ce moment, la majorité des gens se trouvaient au dehors à admirer le feu qui brûlait devant le palais. Les conjurés encerclèrent le jeune roi. David resta positionné derrière le chef des chevaliers noirs. Au moment où celui-ci levait son épée, il sortit la sienne et la planta dans son cœur.

« - Mettez-vous à l'abri ! »

L'ordre de David résonna comme le signal d'attaque pour ses alliés. David se plaça devant le jeune roi pour protéger sa fuite. Il se doutait que les chevaliers noirs avaient tout prévu, c'est pourquoi, après avoir terrassé deux adversaires, il se précipita à la suite du roi. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule au moment où il allait foncer droit dans un piège. Il le plaça derrière lui. Et repoussa les deux hommes chargés de leur barrer la route. Ils furent rejoint par Jean qui avait mis hors d'état de nuire les autres chevaliers dans la grande salle.

« - Allez-vous en ! Je couvre votre fuite !

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais tout seul Jean !

- Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Il emmena le roi vers les écuries où les chevaux étaient prêt à partir. Il sauta sur un cheval, imité par le jeune Henri, et ils s'enfuirent à brides abattues vers le point de rendez-vous. Ils attendirent jusqu'à la nuit tombée avant de voir arriver Jean avec sa femme et son fils.

« - Tu te douteras que je ne pouvais pas les laisser ! Ils ont fouillé ta demeure et je ne serais pas étonné si tu étais déjà connu comme traître dans toute l'Angleterre. Ils ont installés les chevaliers noirs au pouvoir.

- Mais je suis le roi ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

- Hélas sire, ils prennent ce droit. Vous êtes en danger. Heureusement pour nous peu de gens vous connaissent en Angleterre. Il sera plus facile de vous cacher. Jean rassemble le plus de nos amis veux-tu. Mais met d'abord ta famille à l'abri.

- Mais et vous qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je n'ai plus le choix ! Nous devons retourner à Sherwood. C'est le seul endroit que je connaisse qui soit encore sûr pour le roi. Là-bas nous aurons de l'aide. Préviens les autres et rejoint-nous y ! »

David savait qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Il savait aussi que son retour à Sherwood impliquait qu'il allait revoir Isabella. Mais cet endroit était le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait. Ils y seraient dans la matinée normalement. Ils se mirent en route espérant ne pas rencontrer de difficulté sur leur chemin.

Isabella rentra chez elle dans une colère noire. Elle enleva ses bijoux et défit ses cheveux. Elle allait changer de robe quand elle se dit que les pauvres gens avaient aussi droit à un jour de fête. Elle attrapa sa tenue de Nigthwatchman et s'habilla. Elle natta ses cheveux, mis ses armes, sa cape et son masque. Elle remonta sa capuche et sortit discrètement vers l'écurie. Elle enfourcha son étalon et se lança au galop vers les villages environnants. Il y aurait sûrement des gardes mais elle ne pensait pas au danger. Elle avait besoin de se rendre utile.


	7. Chapter 7

La nuit avait été longue pour Isabella. Elle avait fait le tour du Nottinghamshire. Chaque village avait eu sa visite du Nigthwatchman. Elle n'avait plus que le village de Clun à aller voir. Elle l'avait garder pour la fin car il était voisin de ses terres et qu'il signifiait beaucoup pour elle. Elle s'avança dans le village et remarqua que des hommes fouillait le manoir. Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'arrière de la maison et grimpa aisément jusqu'à une fenêtre. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le manoir. Elle n'avait vu que la salle du rez-de-chaussée. Elle se dirigea d'instinct vers ce qui semblait être la chambre principale de la maison. Elle entendit du bruit à l'intérieur. Un homme était penché sur des documents assis sur le lit. Il avait le dos tourné à la porte. Isabella entra sans faire de bruit. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et tira son épée doucement. Elle assomma le garde d'un coup derrière la tête avec le pommeau de son épée. Elle l'attrapa et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle s'empara des documents qu'il tenait à la main et les observa à son tour. Il s'agissait des documents attestant de la propriété de David sur ces terres. Isabella comprit que quelques choses n'allaient pas. Elle décida d'emmener avec elle tout ce qu'elle trouverait d'important. Elle prit tous les documents qu'elle trouva et les objets importants ou de valeur qu'elle trouva. Elle les enferma dans son sac. Il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui les gardent que les chevaliers noirs. Elle se décida alors à sortir de la maison aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée. Elle avança dans le couloir. Alors qu'elle vérifiait que la porte ne claquerait pas derrière elle, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle envoya un formidable coup de poing au garde qui surpris s'effondra sous le choc. Elle courut alors vers la fenêtre. Elle entendit alors que les gardes au dehors l'avaient repérée. Elle grimpa sur le toit de la demeure. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à l'extrémité du toit alors que les soudards du Shérif la poursuivaient. Elle attendit qu'ils soient assez près, siffla et sauta sur sa monture au bas du toit. Elle se lança au galop vers la forêt. Elle pourrait aisément les perdre dans Sherwood.

David et le roi Henri avait chevauché toute la nuit. Ils avaient dû faire face à une poursuite soutenue. David avait reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à semer leur poursuivants et maintenant ils entraient dans Sherwood. A cette heure, sa traîtrise devait être connu et il y aurait des gens chez lui. Les villages et les routes devaient être surveillés. Ils devaient rester discret. Ce soir David se rendrait chez Much pour lui faire part de la situation. Tous les partisans du roi étaient en danger et particulièrement les anciens proches de Robin de Locksley. La blessure de son épaule était lancinante mais supportable. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de faire le délicat. Ils arrivèrent près de la cascade que David connaissait bien. Ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de cheval. Leurs montures avaient besoin de fraîcheur et de repos. David se pencha pour humidifier sa blessure. Le contact de l'eau froide le fit grimacer de douleur. Alors qu'il allait tenter à nouveau de bouger sa chemise maculée de sang, il entendit des pas de chevaux. Il fit signe au roi de se cacher derrière la cascade David sortit son épée et attendit l'arrivée de ce visiteur inattendu.

Isabella arriva à la cascade épuisée par sa course pour échapper aux hommes du Shérif. Elle remarqua deux chevaux sur le bord de la cascade. Elle descendit de cheval et s'approcha doucement vers eux. Elle mit la main sur la garde de son épée. Elle entendit un léger bruit derrière elle. Aussi vive que l'éclair, elle sortit son épée et se retourna pour faire face à son adversaire. Elle allait engager le combat quand elle arrêta son geste.

« - David ? »

David n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir était bien Isabella. Il baissa son épée.

« - Isabella ? Mais que faîtes-vous là ?

- Mais et vous ? Vous étiez partis sans dire un mot. Vous êtes blessé ? »

La joie de revoir la jeune femme lui avait fait oublier la douleur de son épaule. Il assura Isabella que ce n'était rien. La jeune femme toucha du bout des doigts l'épaule de David et le vit tressaillir à ce contact. Elle retira sa main et lui sourit. David se sentit revivre en voyant le sourire magnifique de celle qu'il n'avait pas réussi à oublier. David lui expliqua rapidement la situation. Elle le regardait avec une expression de totale incrédulité. Ainsi ils avaient déposé le roi. Voilà qui expliquait l'attitude étrange des gardes de ce matin. David fit sortir le roi Henri de sa cache et fit les présentations. Isabella s'inclina devant le petit fils de sa tutrice. Elle décida de les accompagner jusqu'à l'ancien camp de son père dans la forêt. David n'était pas en état de combattre malgré ce qu'il disait et elle se sentirait plus tranquille. Ils arrivèrent et Isabella ouvrit le passage. Elle entra et mis les chevaux à l'abri des regards. Elle sortit un peu de nourriture et de l'eau fraîche pour les deux hommes. Ils mangèrent légèrement pendant que David racontait à la jeune femme les évènements de la St Jean. Elle l'écouta patiemment et lui parla ensuite de ce qu'elle avait vu à Clun quelques heures plus tôt. Alors qu'ils parlaient, le roi s'endormit sur une des couches de la cachette. Isabella se leva et sortit de quoi nettoyer la blessure du jeune Lord. Celui-ci protesta mais quelques remarques de la jeune femme suffirent à avoir raison de sa résistance. Elle s'approcha de David et lui demanda d'ôter sa chemise. Celui-ci s'exécuta avec douleur la chemise restant collé à sa blessure. Elle inspira et prit la gourde pour nettoyer la blessure. Elle versa doucement l'eau sur les muscles du jeune homme. Encore une fois le contact avec le liquide le fit grimacé.

« - Désolé. Murmura Isabella.

- Ce n'est rien. J'aurais dû me baisser. Ça m'apprendra à être plus prudent ! »

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau entre les deux jeunes gens. David voulait tellement lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas avoir plus mal ! Isabella décida de rompre le silence la première.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous partit comme un voleur ? Demanda-t-elle tachant de retenir les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge.

- Je ne pouvais plus rester et vous obligez à faire semblant. Il m'a semblé plus judicieux de partir vers un endroit où on aurait besoin de moi.

- Un endroit où on aurait besoin de vous ? Mais nous avons besoin de vous ! Comment pouvez-vous penser que vous me rendiez service en partant ? Pourquoi les hommes se sentent-ils obligés de penser à notre place ?

- Isabella, je ne comprends pas. Vous ne vouliez pas de cet arrangement !

- Vous ai-je dit que je le refusais ? Je pensais que mes sentiments pour vous étaient une erreur. Je ne voulais pas refaire la même bêtises que mes parents ! Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir. Voilà mon erreur ! J'aurais préféré souffrir mille morts plutôt que d'apprendre votre départ précipité il y a deux jours ! Vous ne savez pas comment j'ai souffert, combien je me suis maudite de vous avoir laisser partir … »

Ses sanglots l'arrêtèrent. David resta interdit devant les paroles de sa chère Isabella. Elle l'aimait donc ? Il se sentit coupable de lui avoir causé toutes ces épreuves. Il était en colère contre lui. Quelle idée avait-il eu de partir d'ici ? Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra entre ses bras. Isabella se blottit contre son torse. Elle laissa aller toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sentit sa main relever doucement sa tête. Il lui sourit, murmura un « Je suis désolé » et se pencha doucement pour emprisonner ses lèvres dans les siennes. Isabella se pressa alors un peu plus contre lui. Elle avait trop peur qu'il s'en aille. Il restèrent ainsi un moment enlacé essayant, sans doute, de rattraper le temps perdu à réfléchir pour le bien de l'autre.

David relâcha la jeune femme de son étreinte. Il la mettait en danger. Elle devait repartir à Locksley. Il la regarda et sourit.

« -Isabella, vous devez repartir ! Le Shérif pourrait venir chez vous et si vous n'y êtes pas vous risquez gros.

- Non ! Je ne partirais pas et je n'ai pas peur du Shérif.

- Mais moi j'ai peur pour vous. Cessez d'être une petite fille et partez.

- Faut-il vraiment que nous nous disputions à chaque fois que nous nous rencontrons ?

- Je dirai que c'est ce qui me plaît le plus ! Je vous en prie. Faîtes le pour moi !

- Très bien, je rentre. Mais vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça. Je vais tâcher de prévenir Much. Je pense qu'il va falloir mettre Allan à l'abri aussi.

- Tel que je le connais, il est déjà en route vers une cachette sûre ou il est en prison.

- Je vais me renseigner. Au fait, Lord Harry a repris votre rôle. Mais je pense qu'il restera indisposé un petit moment.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à cet homme ?

- Je lui ai rendu service et à nous aussi. Je suis d'ailleurs assez fière de pouvoir dire que grâce à moi, cet individu ne pourra sûrement plus se reproduire. Dit-elle en riant.

- Vous allez finir par vous attirez de gros ennuis.

- C'est dans les gènes. »

Elle l'embrassa et partit vers son cheval. Elle l'enfourcha et mis en place son masque et sa capuche. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière elle et partit au galop vers Locksley.

Quand elle arriva sur la colline qui surplombe le village, elle vit que le carrosse du Shérif était devant sa porte. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle en Nightwatchman. Elle décida de faire le tour du village et de s'approcher par l'arrière de la maison. Elle laissa son cheval à l'orée du bois et entra furtivement dans l'écurie. Elle aperçut dans la stalle de son cheval, une robe à elle. Luke avait dû la déposé là pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre. Elle prit la robe et retourna comme elle était venue jusqu'à sa monture. Elle se changea rapidement défit ses cheveux et remonta à cheval. Elle refit le tour du village par la forêt et arriva comme si de rien était devant son manoir. Le Shérif sortit avec son fils et quelques hommes. Il avait un sourire mauvais. Isabella descendit de cheval et fit une révérence.

« - Mon seigneur ! Quelle surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite !

- Non je m'en doute. Où étiez-vous ?

- Partie inspecter des terres en bordure de mes domaines. Le temps est si chaud dans la journée que je préfère y aller tôt le matin.

- Bien sûr ! Nous venons saisir le contenu de votre grenier. A vrai dire c'est déjà fait !

- Pardon ? Mais ce grenier est ma propriété. Vous ne pouvez pas saisir mon bien.

- Il est vrai que « saisir » est mal choisi. Nous réquisitionnons votre blé.

- Cette réserve devait nourrir Locksley et Knigthon pour l'hiver !

- Quel dommage ! Mais soyez heureuse, il nourrira nos pauvres ventres affamés et ceux de l'armée qui va venir nous soutenir dans la région.

- L'armée ? Quelle armée ? Mais que ce passe-t-il ?

- Le roi est déposé. Les chevaliers noirs règnent en maître sur l'Angleterre ! répondit Grégory.

- Les chevaliers noirs ? Mais … Comment ?

- Pardonnez ma chère l'emportement de mon fils. J'espère que vous saurez quel camp adopter. Oh ! J'allais oublier ! Lord David est recherché pour haute trahison. S'il est retrouvé, il sera pendu. Je vous inviterez au spectacle. Au plaisir. »

Isabella se retint, pour sa sécurité et parce que David la tuerait, de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle attendit qu'ils soient tous partis et elle commença à donner ses ordres. Les récoltes tardives n'avaient pas eu lieu. Il y avait une pièce secrète derrière la cuisine. Elle devrait être assez grande pour y cacher les fruits de cette fin de récolte. Elle demanda à Patrick et Luke de faire le tour des villageois et d'expliquer la situation. Elle décida de se rendre immédiatement chez Much. Elle sortit et elle remarqua deux hommes au coin de la route. Elle entra dans le manoir et demanda à Luke et Patrick de ne rien faire pour le moment. Inutile de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre. Elle poursuivit sa journée normalement tout en surveillant les deux espions, qui n'étaient pas très fins ! Elle vit arriver dans l'après-midi la voiture de Much avec à son bord le seigneur de Bonchurch et ses deux enfants. Isabella fut ravie de les voir venir. Much lui fit compliment pour sa bonne humeur. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle était on ne peu plus contente car elle avait retrouvé l'objet qu'elle avait perdue et auquel elle tenait tant. Much sourit de manière bizarre. Isabella emmena les enfants avec elle à l'intérieur et fut suivi par Much. Il la regardait avec incrédulité. Isabella fit servir de l'eau fraîche à ses invités et s'assit en face de Much. Elle lui fit un large sourire. Les enfants demandèrent l'autorisation de jouer dehors avec les autres enfants du village. Quand ils furent sortis, Much se pencha vers la jeune maîtresse de maison.

« - Notre ami est revenu ? Mais où est-il ?

- Il est à un endroit que vous connaissez bien et il n'est pas seul. Je les ai rejoint tout à l'heure. Mais où est votre ami ?

- Il est en route pour l'endroit dont vous m'avez parler. Quand les soldats sont arrivés pour le chercher, il était parti. Les vieux réflexes ne se perdent pas !

- Je vois. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Le Shérif a fait saisir le contenu de mon grenier et une armée doit arriver dans quelques jours.

- Pouvez-vous vous éclipser ce soir ?

- Je pense.

- Alors retrouvons nos amis. Nous déciderons ensemble. »

Much resta une partie de l'après-midi puis il repartit avec les deux enfants.

David détestait devoir rester inactif mais pour leur sécurité ils ne devaient pas sortir de leur cachette. Heureusement les vieux pièges du frère de Luke était toujours en place. Il n'espérait pas voir quelqu'un y tomber mais au moins ils seraient prévenus si quelqu'un approchait. Il pensait la plupart du temps à Isabella. Il avait pu voir des gardes passer plusieurs fois dans la forêt et il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'ennui avec le Shérif. Il vit arriver dans l'après-midi deux cavaliers qui semblait très joyeux. Quand il eu reconnu Allan et Jean, il comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer. Sherwood était redevenue un lieu de vie. Et quelle vie ! Allan serra David dans ses bras réveillant la douleur de son épaule. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa en rire et en souvenirs évoqués par les deux anciens compagnons. Le jeune roi semblait s'amuser comme un fou et avoir oublier la précarité de leur situation. David se dit qu'un dur travail les attendait pour le remettre sur le trône. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, il sortirent un peu de leur cachette. David se rendit à la cascade pour se débarbouiller. Il enleva son pansement et lava sa blessure. Il avait moins mal à l'épaule mais ça le picotait encore. Il remit sa chemise et se releva. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule valide.

« - Je vous avez dit de ne pas l'enlever avant demain. »

Entendant cette voix qui faisait vibrer son cœur, il se releva rapidement et emprisonna la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la soulevait de terre et l'embrassait avidement comme si les quelques heures qui les avaient séparés avaient été des siècles. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle du lui demander plusieurs fois de la reposer.

« - Dieu ! Que je suis heureux de vous revoir !

- J'avais cru deviner ! Me voilà toute décoiffer ! Répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire.

- Vous ne savez pas quelle douleur c'est d'être loin de vous ! Mais je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas revenir ici avant quelque temps pour éviter d'être suivie ?

- Pour un homme dont la douleur est si forte, vous semblez bien pressé de vous débarrassez de moi ?

- Vous savez bien que si je le pouvais je ne vous lâcherez plus d'une semelle.

- Alors je dois m'estimer heureuse que vous soyez contraint de vous cacher !

- Vous êtes cruelle !

- Si je suis cruelle alors je m'en vais.

- Si vous faîtes ça …

- Que ferez-vous ? »

Pour toute réponse, il entrepris de l'embrasser avec passion. Isabella s'abandonna dans ses bras. Elle se sentait pleinement heureuse. A ce moment précis rien n'aurait pu la sortir de la douceur de son bonheur d'être contre son amant. Elle était simplement heureuse. Rien ne comptait. Le Shérif aurait pu venir avec toute une armée, elle aurait fait face avec au creux de son cœur le même bonheur. Quand le baiser prit fin, elle lui sourit.

« - Je pense que je vais rester !

- Sage décision.

- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne se fassent de fausses idées.

- Je suis et je demeure à vos ordres.

- Menteur. »

Ils revinrent main dans la main vers l'ancien campement qui reprenait vie. Isabella trouva Much aux fourneaux, Allan en train de rire avec le roi Henri et Petit Jean portait des bûches à l'intérieur. Isabella sourit. C'est exactement comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé la vie de son père et de ses compagnons. Elle se serait presque attendue à voir arriver ses parents main dans la main. David lâcha sa main pour aller saluer Much. Il raconta ensuite comment les évènements de la St Jean avait tourné. Isabella écoutait doucement. Elle savait que les décisions qui allait suivre changeraient leurs vies à jamais.

Ils discutèrent longtemps, réfléchissant au meilleur option pour aider le roi à récupérer son trône. Isabella trouvait qu'ils tournaient en rond. Elle eu soudain une idée.

« - Pourquoi ne pas faire appel à nos soutiens en France. Les domaines de la couronne d'Angleterre en France peuvent nous aider.

- Cela me paraît impossible ma chère. Répondit Allan.

- C'est exact. Ils ne nous croirons pas. Renchérit Much.

- Non. Pas si c'est moi qui vous envoie. Le mieux même serait que j'y aille moi-même.

- Isabella …

- David, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai grandie en France. Je connais parfaitement les Seigneurs capables de nous aider. Je dois y aller.

- Le Shérif en profitera pour prendre vos terres. Vous en pouvez pas vous permettre la moindre erreur. Vous êtes surveillée.

- Je sais Much mais il faut faire quelque chose et je connais ceux qui pourraient nous aider.

- Surveillée ? Isabella, le Shérif vous a-t-il menacée ?

- David ! Il ne s'est rien passé. Il m'a juste averti de choisir le bon camp. Je pense avoir fait le bon choix.

- Le Shérif ne fait pas de menaces en l'air et vous le savez. Donnez moi les noms et j'irais.

- Blessé et recherché dans toute l'Angleterre ? Seriez-vous fou ou suicidaire ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Isabella. C'est de la pure folie. Je vous accompagne. Ajouta Allan.

- J'en suis aussi. Reprit Jean.

- Je viens également. Rien de tel que la présence du roi pour motiver ses troupes ! Ce n'est pas de moi mais de mon oncle Richard.

- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de folle. Je peux vous jurer que si l'un d'entre vous se fait prendre, je l'achèverais de ma main !

- Nous voilà prévenus ! S'écria Allan. Je voudrais pas faire de l'humour mais vous me faîtes plus peur que le Shérif et tout les chevaliers noirs. »

On régla les différents détails du voyage. Ils voyageraient de nuit pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Isabella dressa une liste des nobles susceptibles de les aider. Much repartit et les autres dire au revoir à Isabella avant de rentrer dans leur abri. Seul David l'accompagna jusqu'à la route.

« - Isabella. M'en voulez-vous ?

- Je ne vous retrouve que pour vous perdre. Tout cela n'était qu'une erreur.

- Je vous interdit de prononcer ces paroles. Je ne serais absent que quelques mois. Ensuite je vous jure que je ne vous lâcherais plus d'un centimètre.

- Des promesses en l'air.

- Isabella, je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Je vous aime. Sans vous, la vie n'a plus de sens. Même quand je suis parti volontairement à Londres, je n'ai pu chasser votre image de mon esprit. Je reviendrais bientôt et nous en finirons avec les chevaliers noirs pour de bon. Mon tendre amour, la seule erreur que nous ayons commis c'est d'avoir attendu si longtemps pour nous avouer nos sentiments.

- Je préfèrerais vous détester. Le pire c'est que vous avez raison et je le sais. Je vous interdit de mourir ou de vous faire prendre. Je vous ordonne de me revenir sain et sauf très vite.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Il l'embrassa et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de la regarder partir dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils partirent le lendemain matin très tôt. Non loin de là, Isabella n'avait pas dormie de toute la nuit. Cette épreuve était pour elle bien plus dure que d'affronter une vingtaine de soldats ennemis armés jusqu'aux dents. Elle pria pour que les mois de son absence passe aussi vite que les étoiles filantes tombant du ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

Cela faisait deux mois que la petite troupe était partie pour la France, et ce matin encore Isabella ne dormait pas. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas fermée l'œil de la nuit. La raison de cette insomnie n'était pas son beau David, au contraire elle était plutôt heureuse qu'il soit si loin en cet instant. Isabella serrait des dents depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait passé la nuit dehors déguisée en Nigthwatchman. L'arrivée de l'armée et la prise de pouvoir des chevaliers noirs l'avaient rendue plus indispensable que jamais. Mais ses sorties nocturnes l'épuisait énormément. Elle aurait dû se reposer mais l'appel d'hier avait été très important. En effet, les mercenaires du Shérif avaient décidés de s'offrir un peu de bon temps avec les filles des villages de Clun et de Nettelstone. Isabella avait décidé d'intervenir malgré la fatigue. Tout ce déroulait à merveille, Isabella s'amusait follement. Mais au moment d'engager la retraite stratégique de ses troupes (ou plutôt de partir sans trop faire de vague ! ) elle avait oublié de surveillé ses arrières et avait récolté une magnifique estafilade dans les côtes. La blessure était peu profonde mais assez douloureuse. Elle était revenue au galop chez elle. Luke l'avait aidé à monter dans sa chambre et était partit cherché de quoi nettoyer la blessure. Isabella remonta légèrement sa chemise. Elle grimaça car le sang coagulé collait à sa chemise.

« - Attention, ça risque de vous faire mal !

- C'est vrai que pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une ballade de santé. Lui répondit-elle d'une voix cinglante. »

Luke ne releva pas. Isabella était prête à envoyer les plus cinglantes remarques à tous moments depuis le départ de David. L'absence de nouvelles fraîches la rendait parfois encore plus insupportable. Luke versa un peu d'alcool sur un morceau de tissu propre et l'appliqua sur la blessure. Il reçu un formidable coup de poing dans le ventre et Isabella retint un cri de douleur.

« - Je vous avez dit que ça ferait mal. Dit-il d'une voix étouffée. »

Faire mal ! Elle se maudit encore plus d'être sortie pendant la nuit. Luke lui mis un bandage serré autour de la blessure et sortit. Isabella entreprit alors de se changer complètement. Elle enleva sa tunique qu'elle brûla. Elle ne devait pas être découverte. Elle choisit dans son coffre une robe rouge et sortit un corset. Elle appela une servante pour qu'elle l'aide à le lasser. Elle ne supportait pas ça mais elle devait éviter que sa blessure saigne et passe au travers de sa robe. Le corset maintiendrait le bandage et éviterait un contact directe avec la robe. Une fois habillée, elle s'allongea sur son lit pour se reposer et, sans qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle s'endormit.

Une main secoua la jeune femme. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était encore dans son rêve car elle souriait. Elle regarda sa jeune servante et à son air apeuré elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa jeune servante semblait redouté de lui parler.

« - Et bien que se passe-t-il ?

- _My Lady_, il y a un … des …

- Des quoi ? Aurélia, qui est là ? Insista la jeune femme.

- Les mercenaires. Ils vous cherchent. L'un d'eux a demandé à vous voir.

- T'ont-ils dit pourquoi ?

- Non _my lady_.

- Bon. Tu vas redescendre et leur servir des rafraîchissements. Tu leur dira que je descends dans un instant. Je ne serais pas longue. Va. »

La jeune servante était terrorisé à l'idée de retourné avec les mercenaires. Isabella la gratifia d'un sourire d'encouragement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa coiffeuse. Elle natta rapidement ses cheveux et les releva pour former un chignon qu'elle attacha avec plusieurs pinces. Elle mit du rouge à ses joues et du crayon sur ses yeux. Elle accrocha la broche que David lui avait offert sur son châle beige. Elle cacha sous sa jupe un poignard et ouvrit la porte pour descendre à la rencontre de ces visiteurs non-attendus. Elle descendit lentement les marches. Elle voulait imposer sa présence. Elle était noble d'Angleterre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils oublient à qui ils avaient affaire. De plus, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, sa blessure la lançait. Au bas des marches, elle toisa l'homme du regard et attendit qu'ils s'inclinent avant de parler. L'un d'eux s'avança et inclina légèrement la tête. C'était mieux que rien se dit-elle.

« - Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous désirez ?

- Vous devez nous suivre.

- Je pense que vous faîtes une erreur. Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne sur mes terres.

- Sa seigneurie, le Shérif de Nottingham, ordonne votre présence au château ainsi que celles des autres nobles sans défense.

- Et depuis quand suis-je sans défense ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité.

- Vous êtes une femme. Répondit l'homme en riant.

- Je vois. Ainsi donc le Shérif requiert ma présence. Mais je ne peux quitter mes terres. Mes gens ont besoin de moi.

- Le Shérif nous a ordonné de vous ramener avec ou sans votre consentement. Alors préparez-vous et venez.

- Je ne me laisserais pas traiter de la sorte.

- Vous vous plaindrez au Shérif.

- Croyez-moi je ne vais pas me gêner. »

Isabella remonta dans sa chambre. Aurélia rangeait ses affaires. Isabella lui expliqua la situation. Elle lui demanda d'aller voir Luke Scarlet et de tout lui expliquer. Elle lui dit ensuite de revenir auprès d'elle. Elle demanda à Patrick de lui amener ses malles et de faire atteler. Elle ouvrit sa malle et enleva le double fond. Elle y plaça ses armes et ses habits de Nigthwatchman. Etre à Nottingham ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à aider les pauvres gens. Elle mit ensuite ses robes dans la malle et enferma ses bijoux et quelques papiers importants et objets de valeur dans une malle plus petite. Aurélia revint. Isabella ne pouvait pas partir seule. Aurélia n'avait pas de famille, la jeune femme lui demanda donc si elle accepterait de venir au château avec elle. La servante acquiesça. Isabella lui dit de préparer ses affaires. Elle regarda encore une fois la chambre de son père, qui était maintenant la sienne, avant de descendre. Elle donna quelques instructions banales à Patrick. Celui-ci sachant déjà parfaitement quoi faire. Elle regarda une dernière fois le manoir de et le village avant de se diriger vers le carrosse qui attendait entouré d'une escorte digne du plus grand voleur. Son cheval était accroché à l'arrière. Elle monta et lança une remarque acerbe au chef des mercenaires.

« - Vraiment, je ne pensais pas mériter une telle escorte ! »

L'homme fit un rictus épouvantable. Il la regarda avec un air cruel. Isabella soutint son regard avec toute la hauteur et le dédain dont elle était capable. Le Shérif devait avoir de sérieux doutes à son propos ou un grand besoin de ses terres pour la faire mettre sous clé à Nottingham. Mais il n'était pas tombé sur n'importe qui. Plus que n'importe qui, Isabella savait comment sortir d'un château. Elle l'avait tant fait étant plus jeune en France que cela serait un jeu d'enfant pour elle à Nottingham. Elle allait lui montrer que la fille de Robin des Bois et de Lady Marianne n'était pas aussi docile qu'il le pensait.

Isabella arriva au château en fin de matinée. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchie pendant le voyage. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Shérif ? Elle était donc assez nerveuse quand elle descendit de la voiture qui l'avait amenée là. Elle attendit dans la cour que le Shérif daigne descendre. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants après. Il semblait se réjouir de la situation.

« - Vous voilà enfin et saine et sauve ! Dit-il d'un ton dégoulinant d'hypocrisie.

- J'aurais préféré que vous me fassiez parvenir une invitation mais puisqu'il semble que je n'avais pas le choix … Pourrais-je au moins connaître les raisons de cette injonction ?

- Ma chère il s'agit juste de vous préservé des voleurs de grands chemins qui se sont multipliés c'est dernier temps, comme ce Nigthwatchman. Je ne pense qu'à votre sécurité. Qui plus est, nous désirons que vous soyez plus présente à Nottingham. Ma fille Frédégonde se plaint de vos longues absences.

- Evidemment. Je reste donc libre de mes mouvements bien que vivant désormais au château ?

- Tant que cela ne nous empêche pas d'assurer votre sécurité en toute circonstance.

- Bien ! J'ai pris la liberté de faire venir avec moi ma servante, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Vous êtes ici chez vous.

- Merci. Où dois-je faire monter mes affaires ?

- Nous vous avons préparez l'ancienne chambre de votre mère. »

Le Shérif donna quelques ordres, puis, après avoir saluer Isabella repartit vers le château. La jeune femme était maintenant certaine qu'il voulait la surveiller de près. Il devait éviter toute rébellion. Les premiers mois d'un pouvoir sont toujours fragiles et il le savait. Isabella représentait une source de rébellion potentielle. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas aussi libre de ses mouvements qu'à Locksley. Le fait qu'il lui avait octroyé l'ancienne chambre de sa mère était aussi une lourde menace pour la jeune femme. Le Shérif ne serait pas tendre en cas d'erreurs. Les quelques mois à passer ici serait une belle épreuve pour la jeune femme. Mais elle ferait tout pour aider le plus possible la cause et ceux qui avait besoin d'elle et du Nigthwatchman.

Depuis la France, David réfléchissait avec d'autres nobles au meilleur moyen de faire tomber une fois pour toute les chevaliers noirs. Allan était comme un fou. Un moment il voulait faire sauter tel château, à un autre c'était tel seigneur qu'il fallait abattre. A tel point que David pensa qu'une vingtaine d'Allan aurait suffi à remporter la victoire ! Jean regardait autour de lui en essayant d'analyser la situation. Il parlait peu mais ses avis étaient très écoutés. Quand au jeune roi, il essayait de faire de son mieux. Ils avaient réussi à convaincre quelques seigneurs mais d'autres c'étaient montrés réticents à suivre un roi qui était si peu proche d'eux. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvé à une dizaine de seigneurs. C'était peu mais, avec une bonne stratégie, ils avaient une chance d'affaiblir leurs ennemis à défaut de les vaincre complètement. Quelques seigneurs les avaient rejoints durant la semaine mais la majorité d'entre eux semblaient désintéressés. Mais ce qui occupait l'esprit de David, c'était surtout l'Angleterre et tout ses trésors. Particulièrement un trésor que le jeune Lord ne cessait de s'accuser d'avoir laisser seul. Il pensait encore à Isabella quand il entendit la voix du jeune roi l'appeler.

« - Et bien David dormez-vous ?

- Non Sire. Je réfléchissais.

- A une stratégie sans doute ? Demanda Allan le regard brillant de malice.

- Oui. Mentit le jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas pour faire de l'humour mais, cette stratégie, elle ne serait pas grande, élancée, des cheveux longs, des yeux bleus pénétrants, et avec un prénom commençant par un I ?

- Isabella n'a rien à voir la dedans ! S'emporta-t-il.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Il me semble que tu es bien susceptible ces derniers temps quand on parle de la jeune Isabella ?

- Je ne suis pas susceptible ! Mais nous avons juré de la protéger et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

- Bon d'accord ! Mais avoue qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre vous deux ! Reprit Jean qui semblait s'amuser de la conversation.

- Nous sommes proche …

- Et … Demandèrent Allan et Jean d'une même voix.

- Et c'est tout ce que je dirais ! Revenons à notre plan.

- Il détourne la conversation. Ils sont ensembles ! S'écria Allan devant les Seigneurs qui riaient. »

Il était devenu coutumier d'harceler le jeune homme avec Isabella. Et chaque Seigneur qui les rejoignait avait droit, grâce aux bons soins d'Allan, à une formation accélérée pour pousser le jeune homme dans ses retranchements. Cela était devenu le jeu de leurs réunions. David devenait de plus en plus irritable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Isabella et cela faisait beaucoup rire Allan et les autres. Un autre jeu consistait à dire qu'Allan avait reçu des nouvelles de Nottingham et celui-ci attendait que David le poursuive pour avoir quelques bribes d'informations sur Isabella. L'ancien compagnon de Robin s'amusait comme un fou. Mais aujourd'hui, il semblait particulièrement en forme. C'est pourquoi David ne releva pas quand Allan dit avoir reçu de nouvelles du comté de sa dame dans l'après-midi. Mais cette fois Allan ne plaisantez pas !

Allan sortit une lettre cacheté de sa poche. David savait qu'il était un faussaire hors-pair, alors il n'y fit pas attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il décacheta la lettre qu'il comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il devient alors très attentif à la lecture faite par le grand « maître-es-farces » . Allan, qui maintenant se trouvait entouré d'un auditoire plus qu'attentif, jugea qu'il devait faire durer le suspens. Il s'éclairci bruyamment la gorge, puis demanda plus de lumière avant de demander un peu d'eau pour sa gorge sèche. Il se fit tant rabrouer par ses compagnons qu'il se décida à commencer sa lecture.

_« Bonchurch, le 18 septembre 1208._

_Mon cher ami, _(c'est moi! Dit Allan.)

_Les dernières nouvelles que je t'envoie ne sont pas aussi bonnes que je l'espérais. Une armée est installée depuis un mois dans le comté de Nottingham. Chaque noble doit verser une taxe en nature deux fois plus importante que les taxes habituelles. Les pauvres gens non plus assez à se mettre sous la dent. L'Angleterre sombre doucement sous le joug des chevaliers noirs. Le Shérif a également placé sous sa « protection » ceux de nous qui lui semblait les plus faibles. Ainsi, notre petite Isabella a prit résidence à Nottingham auprès de notre Shérif. _(David crispa ses poings)_ Elle m'a pourtant assurer que tout allait pour le mieux pour elle. Le Nigthwatchman continue plus que jamais à aider les pauvres gens malgré le danger qu'il court avec tout ces hommes armés dans le comté. Il semble ne rien redouter même s'il fait très attention au danger. Un des gardes proche de Clun et de Nettelstone a été crié partout qu'il avait réussi à le toucher. J'en ai parler avec plusieurs de nos amis mais ils semblaient certains qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blessure grave car on l'avait revu trois jours après distribuer des vivres à Knigthon. J'espère que vos affaires avance comme prévu. Nous attendons tous votre retour avec impatience. Nos amis se joignent à moi pour vous souhaitez un prompt retour. _

_Amicalement_

_Much de Bonchurch. »_

David avait blêmi en entendant les lignes parlant des escapades du Nigthwatchman. Blessée ! Et il était là ! Comment avait-il pu la laisser toute seule ? Elle était en plus étroitement surveillée par le Shérif. Elle ne devait plus agir avec autant de légèreté. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa mission ici, il serait rentré immédiatement pour l'empêcher de mettre encore plus ça vie en danger. Elle ne cherchait qu'à l'énerver ! Il se leva brusquement, dans une colère noire. Elle était inconsciente ! Il pensait avoir réussi à lui mettre du plomb dans la tête, mais il s'était trompé. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoique ce soit en son absence … Alors qu'il tournait en rond comme une bête en cage, Allan regarda ses compagnons et se mit à rire franchement. David s'arrêta de marcher. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ses gestes. Sa colère lui avait fait perdre la notion de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Maintenant tous ses compagnons riaient en le voyant dans cet état. Il s'assit et se mit à réfléchir. Il devait faire quelque chose pour la raisonner. Elle allait finir par se faire tuer si elle continuait comme ça.

« -Avez-vous bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il excédé à ses compagnons.

- Pardon. Mais votre réaction a été si …

- … Vive ! Compléta le jeune roi Henri.

- Néanmoins nous comprenons que le sort de l'Angleterre vous mette à ce point en colère. Reprit un des jeunes seigneurs avec lesquels il avait sympathiser et qui connaissait bien Isabella. Les chevaliers noirs sont des monstres de faire ça à notre belle nation … »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Un homme de haute stature entra dans la pièce et enleva sa cape et son heaume. David le reconnut instantanément comme un des plus puissants seigneurs d'Aquitaine qui avait été proche de la reine Aliénor. Celui-ci les regarda et sourit.

« - Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre ce que vous disiez ! Il semblerait que ma présence ne soit pas de trop ! »

Les hommes poussèrent des cris de joie. Ce soutien était inespéré. Il amènerait avec lui des troupes conséquentes et finirait de convaincre les plus réticents. Mais pour tous, et particulièrement David, cela signifiait un retour plus rapide que prévu. Peut-être même l'envoie d'une troupe de reconnaissance …


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella attendait dans sa chambre qu'on vienne lui annoncer le repas. Elle mettait une dernière touche à sa toilette avec sa fidèle servante, Aurélia. Elle savait qu'elle était chaque jour plus surveillée. Elle avait d'ailleurs failli se faire prendre la dernière fois qu'elle était sortie en Nigthwatchman. Le Shérif avait prévenu tout le monde qu'une grande surprise aurait lieu dans la soirée. Il semblait jubiler et cela rendait la jeune femme méfiante. Elle subissait les mièvreries de Frédégonde et les assauts de lord Harry avec de moins en moins de patience et commençait même à penser que David devait beaucoup s'amuser en France car il ne paraissait pas pressé de rentrer. S'il avait été là, elle aurait prit un malin plaisir à se quereller avec lui. De plus, la sécurité de Much et des enfants étaient de plus en plus précaire. Le seigneur de Bonchurch s'était vu contraint d'accueillir chez lui une troupe importante de mercenaires qui effrayaient les enfants. Isabella se sentait bien seule pour affronter tout ces problèmes à la fois. Elle soupira et sentit la main de sa jeune servante sur son épaule. Heureusement pour elle, Aurélia était un soutien moral de tous les instants. Elles étaient vite devenues amies. Alors qu'elle prenait dans son coffret son collier en or fin, on frappa à la porte pour annoncer le dîner. Elle allait bientôt connaître cette « surprise » que réservait le Shérif à tout ses invités. Elle descendit lentement vers la grande salle. Elle préférait reculer son entrée dans la cage aux fauves du Shérif. Quand elle eu passé la porte, elle eu, comme à chaque fois que Harry de Lancaster la regardait, une vision d'elle-même en bout de viande devant un lion affamé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança d'un pas résolu vers le Shérif et ses deux horribles rejetons. Elle fit une révérence et partit se placer à côté de Frédégonde. Comme chaque jour, elle eu un haut-le-cœur en sentant l'eau de toilette infecte dont la fille du Shérif s'aspergeait. Une odeur comme ça devrait être interdite sauf en cas de torture. Chacun prit sa place autour de la table du banquet. Le repas commença sans aucune trace de surprise, puis le Shérif se leva et prit son verre en main. Il attendit que le silence remplace le bruit de la salle et sourit d'un air cruel. Isabella se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Elle voyait Frédégonde trépigner d'impatience et Grégory regarder les convives avec un air mauvais. Cette famille était vraiment pourrie jusqu'à la moelle.

« - Mes chers amis ! Vous vous rappelez sans doute que je vous avez promis une surprise pour cette soirée ! Et bien vous ne serez pas déçu ! Amenez la surprise ! Ordonna-t-il sous les regards intrigués des convives. »

Isabella entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et leva la tête vers le haut des escaliers. Ce qu'elle vit la glaça d'effroi …

Elle se retourna vers le Shérif qui arborait un air triomphal. Cet homme était un monstre. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table pour rejoindre les gardes qui entouraient l'horrible spectacle. Isabella attendait qu'il s'explique.

« - Ma chère Isabella, je suppose que vous connaissez cet homme ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sûr.

- Oui. Répondit-elle.

- Mais peut-être pourriez-vous éclairez l'assistance sur son identité ?

- Il s'agit de Luke Scarlet, c'est le charpentier de Locksley.

- Vous le connaissez bien non ? On a dit qu'il venait souvent chez vous.

- Ma demeure est vieille mon seigneur et elle avait besoin de réparation. Et puis j'ai comme vous besoin de meubles pour m'assoir ou dormir ! »

Cette remarque fit rire l'assistance. Isabella ne quittait pas des yeux le Shérif. Il lui tendait un piège. Luke était dans un état lamentable. Il avait sûrement été passé à tabac par les soudards du Shérif et torturé par ses soins. Il y avait deux autres corps avec celui de l'ami de la jeune femme. Elle devait savoir qui ils étaient.

« - Chère, chère Isabella, je ne doute pas que vos besoins soient les mêmes que nous tous. Savez-vous pourquoi il se trouve ici dans ce lamentable état ?

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de connaître les raisons qui vous ont poussé à arrêter cet homme. Je suppose juste que vous ne l'avez pas fait sans une raison valable. Répondit-elle, méfiante.

- C'est exact. Je suis néanmoins étonné que ce genre de choses vous soit totalement inconnues.

- Il me semble que c'est votre tour de nous éclairez afin que je puisses vous répondre.

- Et bien, j'y viens très chère. Cet homme (il attrapa Luke par le cheveux et lui releva la tête brusquement) est un traître. Et oui mes dames et seigneurs ! Il a été porté à notre attention que cet homme entretenait des liens avec des dissidents, dont le traître David de Clun. »

Isabella resta de marbre devant les accusations du Shérif. Elle ne devait surtout pas réagir. Elle sentait pourtant son cœur s'accélérer. Ainsi, il était en lien avec les autres et il ne lui en avait rien dit. Il avait sans aucun doute voulu la protéger. Elle resta très attentive.

« - Vous ne semblez pas surprise ma chère.

- Les seules activités que je connaisse de cet homme sont la fabrication des meubles et les réparations qu'il a effectué sur le manoir. De plus si ce que vous nous dîtes est vrai, cet homme ne mérite en aucun cas mon étonnement mais mon mépris. Non ?

- Une réponse parfaite ma chère ! Vous serez donc ravie d'apprendre qu'il sera pendu dans deux jours pour l'anniversaire de l'accession au trône du roi Jean.

-Puis-je vous posez à mon tour une question ?

- Faîtes donc !

- Et bien je suppose que, comme moi, nos nobles convives se demandent qui sont les deux autres personnes qui se trouvent à côté de Luke Scarlet. Peut-être pourriez-vous à votre tour nous éclairez ?

- Et bien, il s'agit de deux personnes qui lors de l'arrestation du traître étaient présent et se sont interposés violement contre mes gardes. Mais laissons là un suspens inutile. Mes dames et mes seigneurs, je vous présente deux revenants. »

Deux gardes retirèrent alors les capuches des deux autres prisonniers. Les seigneurs les plus vieux tressaillirent. Much blêmit. Le Shérif le regarda et lui demanda de dire à toute l'assemblée qui étaient ces deux personnes. Celui-ci murmura doucement une réponse inaudible.

« - Excusez-nous Lord Much mais nous n'avons pas bien saisi votre réponse.

- Will et Djaq Scarlet ! Reprit-il plus fort. »

Isabella retint une exclamation. Ces visages ! C'était donc eux qui l'avait soustraite à son refuge pour l'envoyer en France. Elle se sentit étouffée. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Le Shérif ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Celui-ci demanda que le vin coule à flot pour célébrer ce jour où les chevaliers noirs triomphaient encore de leurs adversaires. Isabella se retira quand elle jugea que ses compagnons de table étaient assez imbibés de vin. Elle avait échangé durant le repas des regards avec un Much alarmé. Il se leva et prit congé en même temps qu'elle. Dans le couloir qui les ramenait l'un vers la sortie et l'autre vers sa chambre, Isabella lui dit de ne pas s'en faire. Much la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda d'embrasser les enfants pour elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite d'un pas assuré vers sa chambre. Il n'y avait que peu de gardes dans le château et ils étaient presque tous soûle. Elle décida d'attendre la fin de la nuit pour agir. Tout le monde dormirai profondément et elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voudrait. Elle entra dans sa chambre et demanda à Aurélia de l'aider à se décoiffer comme si de rien était. Elle lui expliqua brièvement la situation et lui exposa son plan. La jeune servante se dirigea vers le coffre de sa maîtresse et en sortit les éléments qui composaient sa tenue de Nigthwatchman. Elle passèrent le reste de la nuit à guetter les allées et venues des soldats. Quand Isabella jugea qu'il était temps de se préparer, Aurélia lui amena sa tenue. Isabella s'habilla rapidement et commença à s'armer. Elle accrocha son épée et ses poignards à sa ceinture. Elle mit ensuite sa cape et son masque en place. Elle remonta son foulard et sa capuche et, après avoir regardé si la voie était libre, sortit en se faisant plus discrète qu'une souris.

Elle atteint sans trop de difficultés les cachots. Elle devait maintenant trouver leur cellule. Elle entendit alors du bruit. Un des gardiens venait faire sa ronde. Elle s'accrocha à une poutre et se hissa pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Elle le vit se diriger vers la cellule du fond et taper les barreaux. Elle descendit de sa cachette sans bruit et s'avança à pas feutrés derrière le geôlier. Elle frappa deux coups sur son épaule. L'homme se retourna et elle lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la figure. L'homme s'effondra. Les trois prisonniers étaient étonnés. Isabella leur fit signe de se taire. Elle prit les clés sur l'homme et ouvrit la cellule. Elle entendit alors que des gardes s'approchaient du couloir. Elle referma la porte de la cellule et remonta entre les poutres. Les hommes entrèrent dans les cachots. Ils ne firent pas attention au geôlier qu'ils soupçonnèrent d'avoir trop bu. Ils ressortirent quand ils virent que les prisonniers étaient encore là. Il fallait faire vite. Isabella rouvrit la cellule et elle ligota le geôlier. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre sans bruit. Will et Djaq soutenait Luke, encore trop faible pour marcher. Elle passa la première dans le couloir. Elle devait les emmener au passage le plus proche. Elle trouva le passage à proximité de la salle du coffre. Elle l'ouvrit et leur indiqua de se glisser dedans. Ils obéirent sans rien dire. Tout à coup un cri retenti plus bas. C'était la voix de Grégory. Isabella eu le temps de refermé le passage avant que des gardes n'apparaissent au bout du couloir. Elle se mit à courir. Elle devait les perdre dans les couloirs du château. Elle courait vite, entrant et sortant des pièces sans interruption. Elle prit un peu d'avance et en profita pour prendre un autre passage. Elle se retrouva dehors. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne commencent à fouiller les rues de Nottingham. Elle retrouva les trois prisonniers et les emmena vers les écuries. Elle enleva son masque et les deux anciens compagnons de son père poussèrent une légère exclamation.

« - Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Vous allez sortir par la porte Nord. Il n'y aura personne. Je m'arrangerais pour attirer les gardes à l'opposé. L'ancien camp de mon père est toujours un lieu sûr. Allez-y. Des amis vous y retrouverons. Je n'espérais pas vous revoir dans ses conditions.

- Nous non plus. Répondit Djaq. Merci pour tout !

- Je vous en pris. Allez ! Partez ! »

Elle remit son masque et attendit qu'ils soient prêt à partir. Elle monta ensuite sur le toit de l'écurie et se dirigea sur les toits de Nottingham vers la porte Sud. Un des gardes donna l'alerte. Le Nigthwatchman était dans la ville. Elle vit alors Grégory et toute sa troupe sortir pour rechercher le hors-la-loi. Elle se cacha le plus possible et rentra rapidement dans le château. Elle regagna sa chambre à toute vitesse et se changea rapidement. Elle eu à peine le temps de passer une chemise de nuit que des coups résonnaient contre sa porte. Elle défit rapidement ses cheveux et les emmêla pour lui donner une apparence endormie. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte. Lord Grégory se trouvait là tel une furie. Il demanda qu'on fouille sa chambre. Heureusement grâce à la rapidité d'Aurélia, les affaires de la jeune Lady avait été rangée rapidement. Elle allait demander à Grégory ce que signifiait tout ce tapage quand le Shérif entra dans la pièce. Il demanda des explications à son fils et devint rouge de colère quand il lui apprit l'évasion des prisonniers grâce à l'intervention du Nigthwatchman. Isabella joua la surprise et proposa un fauteuil au Shérif. Elle demanda ensuite à sa servante de courir chercher de quoi désaltérer le Shérif. Elle lui servit un verre de vin et s'assit sur une chaise. Elle devait rester innocente aux yeux du Shérif. Après avoir fait un résumé des évènements de la soirée à son père, Grégory fut envoyé faire le tour des rues de la ville. Le Shérif quitta la chambre d'Isabella en lui présentant ses excuses pour le dérangement. La jeune femme assura que cela n'était rien et, une fois la porte refermée, se coucha. Encore une mission réussie pour le Nigthwatchman ! Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-elle jouer cette mascarade ? Les autres devaient revenir vite ou elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau !

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis le sauvetage réussi du Nigthwatchman. Isabella était moins souvent dehors. La surveillance était très élevée dans toute la ville de Nottingham. La jeune femme savait que la moindre erreur pouvait avoir des conséquences graves non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour tout ceux qui croyaient en elle. Heureusement, Will, Djaq et Luke avait organisé la rébellion au cœur de Sherwood. Aujourd'hui cependant rien ne semblait devoir se passer comme prévu. Elle se leva ce matin comme tous les autres matins. Elle se prépara avec soin. La journée était froide. L'automne s'était bien installé. Isabella regardait nonchalamment les objets qui se trouvaient sur sa coiffeuse pendant qu'Aurélia la coiffait. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur sa broche, cadeau de son David. Cela allait faire bientôt plus de trois mois qu'il était partit. Dieu que sa présence lui manquait ! Au moins elle savait qu'il était en sécurité là où il était. Du moins elle espérait qu'il était toujours entier quelque part. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis son départ et elle préférait ne pas penser à David. Elle remercia Aurélia qui venait de terminer sa coiffure. Elle faisait vraiment des miracles. La jeune servante lui sourit. Elle savait bien ce qui occupait l'esprit de sa maîtresse et elle compatissait. Isabella se regarda dans le miroir plus par habitude que par coquetterie. Elle entendit des éclats de voix monter de la cour. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit une femme enveloppée dans un long manteau qui s'emportait contre les gardes autour d'elle. Isabella, intriguée, décida de descendre voir qui pouvait bien être la nouvelle venue. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Elle entendit une voix féminine qui portait loin. Isabella entra dans la grande salle. Elle vit Grégory au prise avec une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante. Isabella s'approcha un peu plus. Elle avait de la sympathie pour cette femme que le fils du Shérif semblait craindre.

« - … Des incompétents ! Vos gardes ne sauraient même pas protéger un troupeau en pâture ! Ils m'ont détroussée ! Moi ! Une fille de chevalier noir ! Dîtes-moi qu'au moins vous les recherchez !

- Nous sommes à leur poursuite ! Mais ils sont pratiquement invisibles dans Sherwood. Nous ne pouvons pas …

- Invisibles ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? Ils étaient bien visibles quand ils m'ont détroussée.

- Nous faisons notre possible pour retrouver vos biens perdus. Au moins vous êtes arrivée entière à Nottingham. Ah ! Isabella ! Venez je vous en prie ! Isabella de Locksley permettez-moi de vous présenter Morganne de Clun. Elle est la sœur de David …

- Ne mentionnez plus le nom de ce traître devant moi ! Il fait honte à notre famille ! Isabella, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance ma chère.

- Lady Morganne. Répondit Isabella. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez eu des ennuis sur la route. Vous n'êtes pas blessée au moins.

- Non ma chère. Des brigands m'ont détroussée grâce à l'incompétence de vos gardes Grégory.

- Je vais aller informer mon père que vous êtes là. Isabella voulez-vous bien tenir compagnie à notre invitée un instant ?

- J'en serais ravie. Enfin si vous acceptez ma compagnie ?

- Votre compagnie sera très agréable pour moi. Bien plus que celle de vos soudards incompétents ! »

Grégory sortit rapidement laissant derrière lui les deux jeunes femmes. Morganne semblait attendre que le jeune lord soit sortit pour parler à nouveau. Elle enleva sa cape et s'assit sur un siège près de l'âtre flamboyant. Isabella demanda qu'on leur amène à boire et vint s'asseoir à côté de Morganne. Une fois leurs verres pleins, Isabella congédia la servante. Morganne se pencha alors vers la jeune femme.

« - J'ai cru qu'aucun de ces pingouins ne sortiraient d'ici. Laissez-moi vous regardez ! Oui ! Mon frère a bon goût pour les femmes. Oh !Il ne m'a rien dit spécifiquement mais je le connais !

- Attendez ! Vous disiez tout à l'heure que … et comment pouvez-vous savoir que …

- Ma chère nous parlerons longuement tout à l'heure. Vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir dans ma chambre avant le dîner nous bavarderons. En attendant voilà quelque chose pour vous. »

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin roulé et cacheté. Isabella le cacha dans les plis de sa robe. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle allait poser plusieurs questions à Morganne, quand le Shérif entra dans la pièce. Isabella prit congé laissant son hôte avec la sœur de David. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la lettre en tremblant. Elle faillit défaillir en reconnaissant l'écriture qui courait sur le parchemin. Elle s'assit et lu doucement la lettre, mémorisant presque religieusement chaque mot.

_« Isabella, _

_Les mots ne sauraient dire à quel point votre présence me manque à chaque instant. Je donnerais tout pour me retrouver avec vous ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Je connais, malgré tout, tout ce que vous faîtes. Un ami me tient au courant des nouvelles du comté. Isabella faut-il que vous vous mettiez tout le temps en danger ? Vous ne pouvez imaginer la peur que j'ai ressenti en apprenant que vous aviez été blessé. Je vous supplie de faire attention à vous. Votre perte me conduirez au désespoir. Je ne peux hélas mettre plus d'information dans cette lettre. Le temps et la place me manque pour vous dire combien vous me manquez et combien je vous aime. Fiez-vous à ma sœur. Elle vous fournira toute les informations qu'elle a. J'espère être là avant la fin du mois d'octobre. J'ai hâte de vous serrez dans mes bras. _

_Éternellement votre. _

_Je vous aime. _

_David. » _

Isabella s'en voulait terriblement de la peine qu'elle avait due infliger à son cher David. Mais elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle s'approcha du feu et lâcha la lettre à l'intérieur. Elle savait que sa chambre était régulièrement fouillé. Elle devait détruire les preuves. Mais, elle ne manquerait pas de rendre visite à Morganne avant le dîner. Des milliers de questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Elle sourit. David lui avait envoyé un chaperon. Mais Isabella sentait qu'elle deviendrait une véritable allié dans ce nid de vipères.

Elle observa tout le reste de la journée le jeu de la nouvelle venue. Elle était sans conteste très douée pour embobiner le Shérif et les autres chevaliers noirs. A la fois charmeuse et impitoyable, elle menait tout ce beau monde à la baguette. Cela amusa beaucoup Isabella qui se dit que la vie allait être moins morose avec cette présence alliée à ses côtés. La fin de l'après-midi arriva vite et avec elle les réponses aux mille questions qui trônaient dans la tête de la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Morganne et frappa à la porte. Une servante vint ouvrir pour demander qui voulait voir sa maîtresse. Elle fut rapidement rabrouée par Morganne qui lui demanda de les laisser seules. Morganne sourit devant l'expression de la jeune amie de son frère. Elle semblait encore sous l'effet de toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçu aujourd'hui. Elle l'invita à s'assoir. Isabella ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle accepta le verre que lui offrait la jeune femme rousse et but une longue gorgée avant de se jeter à l'eau.

« - Je suppose que vous devez savoir ce qui se passe en France ? Alors je vous supplie de me raconter. On me cache tout depuis trois mois. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle jusqu'à ce jour. Et franchement, je n'en peux plus.

- David m'avait dit que vous étiez vive, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point ! Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qui se passe en France. Je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mais par pitié calmez-vous ! Ajouta-telle en riant. Je reviens de France. J'y ai vu David qui m'a parler de la situation ici. Ils avaient besoin d'un espion ici et il m'a demandé de prendre sa place à Nottingham. Une bonne partie des seigneurs français les ont rejoints surtout depuis que le comte François les a rejoints. Vous devez savoir plus que n'importe qui que son soutien est précieux ! Pour ce qui se prépare je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas encore tout mit au point. En tout cas, ils sont tous vivant et en bonne santé. Allan est égal à lui-même. Il a apparemment décider de faire avouer David sur votre relation avec l'aide des autres seigneurs. Je peux vous assurez que l'ambiance n'est pas triste. J'ai aussi une autre mission mais je suppose que vous la connaissez déjà ?

- David m'envoie un chaperon pour me coller aux basques. Il a trop peur que je fasses une bêtise !

- C'est assez bien résumé ! Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je vais juste m'assurer que vous restiez vivante jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne ! Cela sera amplement suffisant non ? Et puis nous allons bien nous amuser ?

- C'est certain ! Mais comment avez-vous découvert ce qu'il se passait entre David et moi ?

- Ah ! Je connais mon frère mieux qu'il le pense. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait que je le remplace en Angleterre et aussi que je garde un œil sur une personne en particulier. Il a précisé que je devais vous remettre une lettre mais aussi que je devais le prévenir s'il se passait quoique ce soit d'anormal avec vous. Il n'a rien dit, mais il a tellement insisté sur votre sécurité que je me suis douté de quelque chose. Quand je lui ai posé la question, il a détourné la conversation et est devenu un peu rouge. J'en ai déduit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Et j'ai eu raison ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent le reste de la fin de l'après-midi et descendirent dîner ensemble. Isabella était ravie de s'être fait une amie. Morganne de son côté trouvait que son frère avait bien choisit et elle avait entrepris de raconter à Isabella quelques uns de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Les deux jeunes femmes eurent un peu de mal à reprendre leur sérieux quand elles arrivèrent dans la grande salle. Isabella était heureuse. David reviendrait bientôt et elle avait trouvé une alliée.

La réunion de cette journée aurait une importance capitale pour David. Ils allaient décidés de l'envoie d'une mission de reconnaissance et de préparation du terrain. S'il y avait cette mission il se porterait volontaire. Il voulait revoir l'Angleterre ! Allan remarqua qu'il était pensif et se rapprocha s'en faire de bruit de sa tête. Il se pencha au dessus de son oreille et murmura une phrase qui fit bondir le jeune homme.

« - Isabella s'est mariée ! »

Allan se pressa de s'éloigner du jeune Lord sachant que sa colère serait terrible. David se leva en trombe et attrapa Allan par le col. Jean s'interposa entre les deux.

« - Doucement David !

- Isabella ne se marierait jamais sans … »

David s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait failli se trahir. Allan devenait meilleur de jour en jour. Il devait se méfier.

« - Sans quoi ?

- Sans quoi elle serait obliger d'arrêter ses activités ! Reprit le jeune homme avec une voix rapide.

- David, David ! Pour être crédible dans le mensonge, il faut croire à ce qu'on dit !

- J'avais oublié que tu étais un expert Allan !

- Arrête tes compliments tu va me faire rougir ! »

Les autres seigneurs entraient dans la salle de réunion. Lorsque le roi apparu, la réunion commença. Il apparut à tous qu'une mission de reconnaissance et de préparation était une bonne idée. Alors qu'on finissait de régler les derniers détails, Allan se leva et demanda la parole.

« - Je souhaite que Lord David soit envoyé dans cette mission. Il connaît bien la région et il a une envie folle de revoir l'Angleterre ! Mais surtout, loin de moi l'envie de plaisanter mais je crains pour ma vie s'il reste ici. »

Cette dernière remarque fit beaucoup rire l'assistance, David y comprit. Le roi lui demanda s'il acceptait de retourner en Angleterre malgré les dangers que cela impliquait pour lui. Le simple fait de pouvoir revoir Isabella plus tôt que prévu avait décuplé les forces du jeune homme. Il accepta dans un souci, ajouta-t-il, de préservé la vie d'Allan ! Le lendemain serait jour de préparatif. Le départ se ferait dans trois jours. Lorsque David regagna sa tente, il se sentait comme un enfant qui venait d'avoir sa friandise préférée ! Il s'endormit rapidement avec un large sourire sur son visage.


	10. Chapter 10

Deux semaines avaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Morganne. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se quittaient pratiquement plus. Cela les enchantait et le Shérif semblait heureux que la « menace » Isabella se lie d'amitié avec la fille d'un puissant chevalier noir. La pluie avait battu le sol toute la journée. Isabella jouait aux cartes avec Morganne dans la grande salle quand un messager entra. Il était trempé et se dirigea presque en courant vers le Shérif. Il lui tendit son message. Le Shérif lui prit vivement des mains. Il lut rapidement la note. Il semblait très en colère ! Il demanda qu'on aille chercher son fils et pria Isabella de se retirer. La jeune femme regarda Morganne qui semblait aussi contrarié qu'elle. Elle se retira et monta vers sa chambre. De toute façon, Morganne lui raconterait tout dés que la réunion serait terminée . Elle était quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle entra dans sa chambre et posa son châle sur la chaise la plus proche. Elle aimait bien ce châle. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce que c'était un cadeau de David, mais aussi parce qu'il était un peu de ce qu'ils partageaient tout les deux. Elle sentit une main attraper son épaule. Elle donna un coup de pied en arrière et envoya valser son agresseur sur le lit. Elle attrapa sa dague dans son corsage et se plaça au dessus de son agresseur. Elle lui mit le couteau sous la gorge.

« - Alors comme ça tu pensais pouvoir t'en prendre à moi ! Montre au moins ton visage de rat que je saches qui je vais tuer ! »

Isabella enleva la capuche de l'homme et ce qu'elle vit la paralysa.

« - C'est impossible … David !

- Et pourtant, je ne vois pas qui pourrait prendre le risque d'essayer de t'agresser. A moins que tu ne me caches quelque chose ?

- Tu es revenu ! Tu es revenu ! »

Isabella relâcha la pression de sa dague sur son cou et se jeta sur ses lèvres, comme un homme sur un gourde d'eau quand il sort du désert. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il était là. Il était bien là. Isabella ne voulait plus être séparée de son corps. Elle voulait rester contre lui pour l'éternité. David la serrait contre lui. Il était tellement heureux de la revoir. Il n'aurait pas pu décrire ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de son corps. C'était une véritable cacophonie ! Il la repoussa un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Eh bien ! Je devrais partir plus souvent ! Laisse-moi respirer un peu ! »

Isabella se dégagea à regret et se leva . Elle remit en place ses cheveux. David la regardait avec insistance. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était belle. Il se leva et mis ses bras autour de sa taille. Isabella sourit. Puis elle se rappela de ce qui venait de se passer dans la grande salle. Elle regarda David en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Aurais-je tellement changé pour que tu me regardes avec ces yeux là ?

- Ce sont les seuls que j'ai je te signales !

- Toujours aussi charmante ! Mais je t'aime avec ton fichu caractère.

- Je me demande si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ?

- Bien sur ! En douterais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Je suppose que tu a dû beaucoup t'amuser en France ? Reprit-elle pince sans rire.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il très sérieux.

- Et bien tu ne m'as pas envoyé une seule nouvelle ! Il a fallu que je sois blessée pour que tu t'intéresse à moi.

- Des sottises ! Je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger c'est tout ! Mais tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ? Dit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

- Jalouse ? De qui ? Allan ? Répondit-elle en riant. »

David se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle le laissa faire un moment puis le repoussa.

« - Tu es un bourreau Isabella !

- Je sais ! Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tout dépend de la question ? Mais je peux déjà te dire que je t'aime ma belle inconsciente !

- Cesse donc de faire l'idiot un instant. Depuis quand exactement es-tu ici ?

- Depuis même pas une heure ! Ma première visite est pour toi mon amour !

- David je ne plaisante pas. Le Shérif vient de recevoir un message et il ne semblait pas très ravi. Il s'agit peut-être d'un message le prévenant de ton arrivée. Si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais pas rester ici ! Imagine que Grégory ou même le Shérif frappe à ma porte, que ferais-tu ?

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir ce que je ferais ! Pour ce message tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu verras quand Morganne te raconteras.

- Toi tu sais quelque chose et tu ne veux rien me dire ! Tu es aussi cruel que moi !

- Cruel ? Moi ? »

Il attrapa Isabella, la souleva et la jeta sur le lit ou il entreprit de la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande grâce. La jeune femme riait en se mordant les lèvres pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis David arrêta son geste et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes. Dés que sa situation serait plus stable, il la demanderait en mariage. Il avait prit cette décision pendant le voyage du retour. Isabella le repoussa violemment en entendant qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle se leva en trombe et lança un regard suppliant à David. Celui-ci se hissa entre les poutres. Isabella rajusta sa coiffure et ouvrit la porte. Elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Morganne.

« - Mon Dieu, Isabella, as-tu vu un fantôme ? Tu es toute blanche !

- Entre ! C'est presque ça. »

Isabella ferma la porte derrière Morganne. Celle-ci semblait à la fois intriguée et inquiète. Elle faisait dos à l'endroit où se trouvait son frère.

« - Bon le Shérif est assez énervé. La lettre est un rapport de Portsmouth. Apparemment des troupes vont débarqués dans deux semaines. Il faut préparer la situation de notre côté. Il paraît aussi que David est dans le groupe qui va venir. Ils ont décidés de préparer une embuscade pour leur arrivée. Il faut les prévenir. »

David descendit sans bruit de sa cachette. Et souleva sa sœur de terre. Isabella sourit. Un véritable enfant. Morganne semblait étonnée.

« - Pourquoi veux-tu me prévenir petite sœur ? Tu es si inquiète pour moi ? Quelle chance ! J'ai les deux plus jolies femmes d'Angleterre qui s'inquiètent pour moi !

- David ! Espèce d'imbécile, inconscient et immature ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Pourquoi les femmes auxquelles je tiens me trouvent imbécile, inconscient et immature ? Qu'elle est le terme que tu as utilisé pour moi Isabella ? Ah oui ! Crétin autoritaire et prétentieux !

- Et bien je trouve qu'Isabella a un excellent jugement.

- Toujours aussi aimable Morganne ! Toi aussi tu m'a manqué petite sœur !

- Mais le message …

- Crois-tu que nous n'avions rien prévu ? C'est un leurre. Il n'y aura pas de débarquement à Portsmouth. Ils débarqueront plus haut. Cela raccourcira le voyage. En attendant mes dames, je vais avoir besoin de vous ! »

David était reparti une heure après environ, non sans emporter le goût des lèvres d'Isabella avec lui. La jeune femme resta seule avec Morganne un instant.

« - Faire diversion ici pendant qu'ils installent tout ce dont-ils ont besoin ! Il en de bonnes ! Comment pouvons-nous évité qu'ils s'intéressent à eux ? Demanda Isabella passablement énervée.

- Je ne sais pas ! A moins que … Je crois que j'ai la solution. Il faudrait par contre que tu fasses un petit sacrifice.

- Quelle est ton idée ?

- Et bien tu pourrais faire croire que tu t'intéresse à lord Harry ! Le Shérif serait ravi et il oublierait un temps les hors-la-loi dans la forêt.

- Oui c'est une idée ! Et puis cela va faire enrager ton frère ! »

Isabella voulait le rendre jaloux. Après tout elle s'était inquiétée pendant trois long mois. C'était son tour ! Elle commencerait dés ce soir au banquet. Morganne regagna sa chambre. Isabella profita de la fin de l'après-midi pour se préparer. Elle eut recours à l'aide précieuse d'Aurélia pour sa coiffure et passa une robe proche de son corps. Elle mit quelques bijoux et se regarda dans son véritable tentation pour le pauvre Lord Harry. Elle allait bien s'amuser. Elle regarda Aurélia pour avoir son approbation. Celle-ci lui fit un large sourire. Elle mit son châle et descendit dans la grande salle où les invités du Shérif se pressait déjà. En entrant, elle remarqua l'absence de Much. Elle se dit que David avait dû passer le voir ce qui expliquait son retard. Vraiment, c'était un fou. Mais Isabella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse qu'au moment où elle avait découvert son visage dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle était dans ses bras et qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à lui dire ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Morganne qui lui attrapa le bras. Elle avait gardé son air hautain, comme à chaque fois qu'elle assistait à un banquet du Shérif. C'était une excellente actrice. Encore un trait de famille ! David avait bien réussi à tenir son double rôle au sein des chevaliers noirs pendant toute ces années sans se faire repérer.

« - Bravo Isabella ! S'il ne te tombe pas tout cru dans tes bras, c'est que cet homme est aveugle. Lui chuchota Morganne. »

Isabella sourit. Lord Harry venait de s'assoir à table. Il y avait une chaise vide à côté de lui. La jeune femme s'avança et demanda si elle pouvait s'y mettre. Elle crut que lord Harry allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il bégaya et finalement se leva pour l'aider à s'assoir. Le Shérif vit le manège et fit un large sourire. Tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. Isabella passa la soirée à parler de chevaux avec le chevalier noir. C'était une des choses que les hommes aimait le plus : leur monture. Elle remarqua que Lord Much arriva avec un peu de retard. Il inventa une excuse sur son fils qui s'était blessé en jouant. Isabella savait parfaitement que c'était des mensonges. Elle espérait seulement que le Shérif n'avait pas de soupçons. Cet homme était prêt à tout et Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec la famille de Lord Much. Pour faire le mal, il avait une imagination sans limite. Elle laissa lord Harry la raccompagner jusque devant sa porte. En fermant la porte, elle l'entendit pousser la chansonnette en repartant. Elle rit. Elle n'avait pas perdu la main !

David était heureux de rentrer dans Sherwood. Il venait d'aller voir Much. Ils avaient longuement discuté de la situation. Ses terres étaient au main de Lord Harry. C'était un avantage. Cet imbécile n'était jamais là. Le régisseur de David devait pouvoir gérer les terres comme il faut. David était moins inquiet. Et puis il avait vu son Isabella. Sa belle Isabella. Un sourire béat se dessina sur son visage. Si un écureuil était passé par là, il l'aurait prit pour un imbécile heureux. David était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en oublia que la route qui menait au camp était piégée. Il se retrouva suspendu en l'air. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux volant ! Il soupira et attendit que les hors-la-loi se montre. Il avait l'air fin. Il entendit alors une voix dans la forêt.

« - Ceci, mon ami, est une embuscade !

- Nous prendrons dix pour cent de ce que vous avez …

- … Résistez ou mentez …

- … Et on prendra la totalité ! »

Voilà ! Il était le pire imbécile de la terre. Il commençait à se demander si Morganne et Isabella n'avait pas raison à son sujet ! Djaq, Will et Luke sortirent de l'ombre et éclatèrent de rire en voyant David suspendu comme un saucisson séché. Ils le descendirent et le serrèrent dans leur bras à l'étouffer. David était étonné de revoir Will et Djaq en Angleterre. Alors qu'ils revenaient au camp, ils lui racontèrent le sauvetage du Nigthwatchman dans tout les détails. David se dit qu'Isabella ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il se lança à son tour dans les explications de son retour sa mission ici.

« - Alors mes amis, m'aiderez-vous ? »

Les autres se regardèrent. C'était ce qu'on leur avait proposé déplus intéressant depuis longtemps. Il se levèrent et prirent chacun leurs verres.

« - Tu ne pourras plus te débarrasser de nous maintenant ! Dit Will. »

Djaq leva son verre et porta un toast au cri de « We are Robin Hood ! » Il passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter. Le matin vint rapidement sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient put s'en rendre compte. David, malgré le sommeil qui le gagnait, proposa aux autres de se mettre au travail. La perspective d'en finir une fois pour toute avec leurs ennemis galvanisa les trois amis et il se levèrent complètement d'attaque, ou presque. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

Deux semaines ! Deux semaines de préparation ! Deux semaines de harcèlement du Shérif ! Deux semaines de rencontres furtives dans Sherwood ! Isabella n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Elle comptait juste les heures qui la séparait du plus beau outlaw de Sherwood. Elle sourit en pensant à ce que son père aurait dit s'il avait su ce qui se passait. Il était rare qu'elle sourit en pensant à ses parents. Mais elle était heureuse. David l'aidait sans le vouloir à faire le deuil de cette famille qu'elle avait si peu connue. Rien n'aurait pu la tirer de son cocon de bonheur. Dans peu de temps, ils en auraient fini avec les chevaliers noirs et ils pourraient reprendre une vie normale. Elle rêvait à sa fenêtre quand Morganne entra en trombe dans sa chambre sans même frapper.

« - Nous avons un énorme problème ! »

Isabella la regarda très inquiète. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que Morganne d'habitude si maîtresse d'elle-même soit autant bouleversée. Elle se leva rapidement.

« - Morganne calme-toi et dit moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Isabella, le petit Robin et la petite Sarah … Le Shérif les tient. Il a découvert que Much aidait David. David et les autres ont réussi à sauver Much mais pas les enfants. Le Shérif veut le Nigthwatchman ou il les tuera. »

Isabella tapa du poing sur la table. Il voulait le Nigthwatchman et bien il l'aurait. Elle ouvrit son coffre et en sortit sa tenue et ses armes. Morganne attrapa sa main.

« - Arrête ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas la solution !

- Que dois-je faire alors ? Regarder ce monstre les tuer sous mes yeux ? Je m'y refuse ! Le Shérif a fait assez de mal comme ça. Il veut le Nigthwatchman ? Il l'aura !

- Tu devrais en parler à David.

- Pourquoi faire ? On se disputera et j'irai. Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

- Tu dois lui en parler parce que tu n'es pas seule ! Ils ont peut-être déjà prévu quelque chose ! J'ai dit au Shérif que j'allais à Clun pour deux jours et que j'avais besoin d'une compagne de voyage. Tu viens avec moi. On va voir David et il n'y a rien à redire !

- Décidemment l'autorité est un trait de famille chez vous !

- David serait ravi de te l'entendre dire ! »

Isabella prépara ses affaires avec Aurélia. Elle prit la totalité de ses affaires. Si elle devait se faire prendre, elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse s'emparer de ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle parti avec Morganne en début d'après-midi. Elle était nerveuse quand elle salua le Shérif. Elle aurait voulu l'étrangler mais le regard froid et dur de Morganne lui rappelait qu'elle devait encore tenir son rôle. Elles entrèrent dans la forêt. Isabella descendit laissant Aurélia et Morganne faire le reste du chemin jusqu'à Clun. Isabella se mit à marcher dans la forêt. Elle ruminait ses sombres pensées. Où le Shérif les gardait-il ? Deux enfants de cet âge ne passe pas inaperçus. Elle réfléchissait au différent endroit possible, marchant par automatisme dans la forêt. Elle arriva près du camp sans réellement s'en rendre compte et, bien sur, se retrouva pendue dans les airs.

« - David , tu as intérêt à te ramener tout de suite parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Cria-t-elle. »

Le petit groupe de outlaws fit son apparition au bout du chemin. Isabella était rouge de colère.

« - Tu m'as appelé mon amour ? Mais que fais-tu là-haut ?

- A ton avis ? Je cueille des pommes !

- Tu ne risques pas d'en trouver en cette saison ma chérie ! Ce serait plutôt celle des châtaignes et des marrons !

- David, je te conseille de te bouger si tu ne veux pas goûter les premières châtaignes et les premiers marrons de la saison ! Reprit la jeune femme en serrant les dents.

- Will détache là, la pauvre.

- Très bien j'y vais !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je te le dirai quand je serais en bas !

- Tu es vraiment magnifique vu d'ici !

- Gardes tes boniments ! »

Djaq riait aux éclats. Cela lui rappelait une scène entre Robin et Marianne quelques années plus tôt. Will revient en courant.

« - La corde est bloquée !

- QUOI ? Hurla Isabella. C'est pas vrai !

- Ne bouge pas ! Je monte te chercher !

- A ça ! Je ne risques pas de bouger !

- Comment je vais faire ? Dit David tout haut pour lui-même.

- TU NE SAIS PAS COMMENT MONTER ICI ?

- J'y pense mon amour ! J'y pense !

- Laisse tomber je vais me débrouiller ! »

Isabella pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de mettre son pantalon sous sa jupe. Elle commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle força sur ses abdos et se retrouva bientôt la tête en bas. Elle enroula ses pieds sur la corde tendue et chercha à attraper le poignard qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

« - Isabella mais par tout les saints que fais-tu ?

- Ton travail ! Quand je serais détachée, tu as intérêt à me rattraper. Sinon …

- Isabella, les menaces …

- Ce n'est pas une menace mais une réalité. »

David ne répliqua pas. Elle était assez en colère comme ça. Il valait mieux qu'il ne dise rien pour sa sécurité. Isabella réussi enfin à saisir sa dague et entreprit de couper les liens qui entravaient ses bras et ses mains. Elle sentit qu'elle était libre et resserra son emprise sur la corde. Elle mit la dague entre ses dents et s'accrocha du mieux qu'elle put. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. David vint se placer en dessous d'elle. Isabella lâcha alors la corde et tomba directement sur David qui se retrouva allongé par terre. Les compagnons riaient aux éclats en voyant Isabella et David se relever. La jeune femme avait un sacré caractère. Ses parents pouvaient être fiers.

« - Tu as eu de la chance ! Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je t'ai rattrapé ?

- Parce que j'étais trop loin pour t'atteindre tout à l'heure quand tu te fichais de moi.

- En tout cas, je ne pourrais plus m'assoir pendant au moins deux jours. »

Isabella éclata de rire en voyant David mettre la main sur ses fesses. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils rentrèrent au camp aussi vite qu'ils le purent car le jeune Lord de Clun avait une démarche incertaine.

Une fois à l'abri dans le camp des hors-la-loi, Isabella se calma quelque peu. Elle retint Djaq par le bras en voyant Much à la cuisine.

« - Comment va-t-il ?

- Il ne veut rien dire à ce sujet mais il est terriblement inquiet.

- Je m'en doutes. »

Much remarqua la présence d'Isabella est se mit à débiter un flot de parole ininterrompu, lui proposant un rafraichissement, un morceau de viande, de s'assoir et plein d'autres choses que la jeune femme ne saisit pas parfaitement. Will intervint pour rétablir la situation.

« - Much ! La ferme !

- Je n'essayais que de la mettre plus à l'aise ici. Si on peut plus se montrer poli. En fin moi je dis ça je dis rien.

- Et bien ne dit rien Much !

-Tout va bien ! Intervint Isabella. Il n'y avait pas de mal. Much -Dit-elle d'un ton très doux-vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

- Oui. Je sais que tout va s'arranger vous êtes la fille de maître Robin et les enfants ont confiance en vous.

- Et mon père n'aurait rien pu faire sans chacun d'entre vous ! Alors je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Venez ! »

Elle prit son bras et le força à s'assoir parmi les autres. Elle demanda qu'on lui raconte ce qui s'était exactement passé. Luke expliqua comment ils avaient appris que Much était en danger et comment ils étaient intervenus pour les sauver. David ajouta que personne ne savait où se trouvait les enfants pour le moment.

« - Mais nous savons qu'ils seront là dans deux jours à Nottingham. Reprit le jeune homme. »

Il savait bien pourquoi Isabella était là. Mais il ne laisserait pas se mettre en danger.

« - Parfait ! Préparez-vous à accueillir une personne de plus d'ici deux jours. Dit Isabella.

-Hors de question ! On se débrouillera !

- David, le Shérif veut le Nigthwatchman ? Il l'aura et crois-moi il va le regretter. Je sais ce que je fais ! Je récupère les enfants et je viens ici. Rien de plus simple !

- Je t'en pris ! Tu connais comme moi le Shérif ! Tu sais qu'il n'aura rien laissé au hasard pour que tu n'en ressorte pas vivante.

- David a raison. C'est de la folie ! Le Shérif est un homme assoiffé de sang ! Il ne veut pas ta reddition mais ta tête au dessus de sa porte.

- Cela améliorera la décoration !

- Cesses de faire l'idiote ! Je t'interdis d'y aller !

- Tu n'as rien à m'interdire.

- Nous te l'interdisons tous ! Ajouta Will.

- Je n'ai pas à vous obéir !

- Mais nous avons juré sur la tombe de ton père que nous te protègerions contre les chevaliers noirs et toi-même s'il le fallait.

- Alors vous devrez renoncer à ce serment car j'irai.

- Isabella ! Nous allons délivrer les enfants ! Nous allons les ramener ici ! Tu resteras avec Morganne ! Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Dit David d'une voix ferme. »

Il n'avait pas parler à Isabella comme ça depuis leur première rencontre. La jeune femme se leva et, prenant ses affaires, se dirigea vers la sortie du camp. David leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un grognement. Il se leva pour la poursuivre. Il courut derrière elle et la rattrapa enfin. Il saisit son bras et la força à se retourner.

« - Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça. Je suis désolé.

- David, si tu ne peux pas comprendre que je dois faire quelque chose c'est ton problème. Je me sens particulièrement inutile au château à passer pour une gentille petite damoiselle bien sage. Je ne veux pas finir comme ma mère. Elle a gâché sa vie parce que mon père ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne de risque.

- Je m'inquiètes pour toi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre !

- Je ne veux pas non plus qu'on soit séparé ; mais je ne veux pas non plus être toujours derrière en poste d'observation ! J'ai besoin de me rendre utile !

- Et moi j'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité ! Je t'aime bon sang ! Si tu t'exposais en première ligne je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer sur le combat ! Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à regarder derrière moi pour savoir si tu es toujours en vie !

- Tu parles de moi comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu combattre ! Mais je me bats depuis aussi longtemps que toi sûrement ! Je me suis battue pour aider les Cook, pendant que tu étais en France. Je sais me battre et je suis prête à faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que de la broderie ! David tu ne peux pas m'enfermer en espérant que je serais sage !

- Je sais bien et ça me rend malade ! Je voudrais tant pouvoir te protéger de tout ça !

- Tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout au risque de m'empêcher de vivre ! Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu t'inquiètes ! Mais j'ai besoin d'air, d'avoir le droit de faire ce que je veux !

- Isabella je ne peux pas te forcer à rester derrière mais je te demande, si tu m'aimes, de n'intervenir qu'en dernier recours. Dis-le moi !

- Je n'interviendrais pas !

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Je … Je … »

Elle l'embrassa.

« - Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? J'aime te le dire. Mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre aussi.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi du temps. »

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et parti en direction de Clun. Elle n'osait pas regarder en arrière de peur de voir David. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle l'aimait oui ! Mais elle avait peur que ça ne veuille plus rien dire au moment où elle aurait laissé échapper ces quelques mots.


	11. Chapter 11

Elle rentra éreintée à Clun. Morganne vit qu'elle ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Elle espérait que rien de fâcheux n'était arrivés entre son frère et la jeune femme. Avec leurs deux caractères, elle avait peur que cela ai fait des étincelles.

« - Tout va bien Isabella ?

- Hum ? Oh ! Je n'interviendrais qu'en dernier recours, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Je suis soulagée. Mais il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ? Mon frère aurait-il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ?

- Non. C'est moi ! Moi et mon incapacité chronique à dire ce que je ressens pour les gens.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons eu une petite dispute. Je ne supporte pas d'être surprotégée. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai toujours eu l'impression que ma mère et mon père non pas pu vivre ensemble et que je ne l'ai pas connu. Je me suis énervée contre David quand il est de venu protecteur. J'ai fini par céder en lui promettant que je n'interviendrais quand cas d'extrême urgence.

- Jusque là je ne vois pas où est ta faute ?

- Ma faute vient après. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il avait besoin que je lui dises. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Mais enfin Isabella pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai peur que ça ne veuille plus rien dire une fois ces trois mots prononcés. Parce que j'ai peur de faire comme mes parents et la dernière chose que je veux c'est le faire souffrir.

- Pardonne ma brutalité. Mais quand te décideras-tu à vivre sans te référer sans cesse à tes parents. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas être surprotégée mais tu t'enfermes dans ton passé. Réveilles toi et prend les choses en main ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu lui diras que tu l'aimes que tout sera fini. Ce n'est pas un aboutissement au contraire ! C'est un commencement !

- J'ai besoin de temps. »

Isabella resta silencieuse tout le reste de la soirée. Elle monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sans réellement pouvoir dormir. Elle rêva que David mourrait et que son fantôme lui reprochait sa froideur. Elle se réveillait en criant qu'elle n'était pas froide. Morganne entendit cela et se dit que cela lui serait bénéfique même si c'était dur.

Les deux jours passèrent vite. Isabella s'était entraînée de nuit pour éviter de refaire les même cauchemars. Morganne partit le matin de Clun. Elle n'avait pas vu David depuis leur dispute dans la forêt. Elle préféra ne pas penser à tout ça et se focaliser sur les enfants. Elle s'habilla en Nigthwatchman et s'arma complètement. Elle prit l'arc de son père, des flèches, son épée et ses poignards. Elle mit son masque et remonta sa capuche. Ces gestes se faisaient presque automatiquement. Elle les avait tant fait depuis son retour en Angleterre. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Elle devait choisir entre se cacher derrière ce masque, derrière son passé ou révéler au grand jour qui elle était. Elle monta sur son cheval et partit au galop vers Nottingham. La ville était gardée et elle ne devait pas se faire repérer.

Dans la cour du château Morganne se présenta devant le Shérif. Elle lui dit qu'Isabella avait une forte fièvre et qu'elle ne pourrait paraître aujourd'hui. Celui-ci parut sincèrement navrée d'entendre ça. Mais la jeune Lady savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle remarqua des gardes qui discutaient ensemble. Le Shérif avait tout prévu. Celui-ci donna le coup d'envoi des festivités. On amena les deux enfants. Ils étaient sales et apeurés. Sarah se plaçait devant son jeune frère comme pour le protéger. Morganne comme beaucoup de gens dans la foule eu pitié des deux pauvres enfants. Elle n'avait jamais autant espérer voir son frère qu'en ce moment là. Le Shérif leva la main, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Le bourreau passa la corde autour du cou des deux enfants. Le tambour se mit à battre. Isabella qui était montée sur le toit d'une tour regardait la scène avec horreur. Elle remarqua des personnes bougeant dans la foule. Elle observa en un instant qu'ils n'en sortiraient pas vivant si elle n'intervenait pas. Elle attrapa donc une flèche et se prépara. Elle ne devait pas rater sa cible. Elle se leva et en une fraction de seconde visa et lâcha sa flèche dans la main du bourreau. Le Shérif hurla de colère.

« - Attrapez moi ce mécréant ! »

Isabella s'inclina.

« - Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Je le veux mort ! »

Isabella sauta alors sur les remparts. Elle vit que la foule s'agitait. Elle prit deux flèches et se plaça. Viser, respirer, bloquer, tirer. Elle laissa partir les deux flèches qui coupèrent les cordes des deux enfants. Elle eu juste le temps se retourner pour donner un coup de poing au garde qui arrivait derrière elle. Elle en repoussa un autre d'un coup de pied. Elle regarda rapidement en bas. La foule s'était agitée. Des hommes encapuchonnés emmenaient les enfants. Isabella vit que l'un d'eux se retournait. Elle sourit en elle-même. Le Shérif levait vers elle un doigt menaçant. Elle banda son arc et tira une seule flèche. Celle-ci se glissa sur la joue du Shérif et vint se planter sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle voulait le prévenir. Une goute de sang pour une goutte de sang, une vie pour une vie. Elle sauta alors dans la rue de l'autre côté des remparts. Elle se cacha jusqu'à ce que le carrosse de Lord Jérémia passe près d'elle. Elle se glissa dessous et s'accrocha jusqu'à la forêt. Elle se laissa tomber et couru jusqu'au camp. Elle arriva et vit que tous étaient réunis autour des enfants. Much serrait son fils et sa fille à les étouffer. Il ne parlait plus. Il pleurait. Isabella ne fit aucun mouvement pour ne pas gêner leur retrouvailles. Ce fut le petit Robin qui signala sa présence.

« -Le Nigthwatchman ! Là ! Regarde papa ! »

Much se retourna comme tout ceux qui se trouvaient là. Isabella s'approcha et abaissa doucement sa capuche. Elle enleva son foulard et son masque. Sarah plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Robin lui sauta au cou.

« - Je savais que c'était toi ! Je savais que tu viendrais nous aider !

- Je ne vous aurais jamais laisser là-bas ! Dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras. »

Elle le posa et regarda les autres. Elle savait qu'elle avait agi trop vite et sans doute en compromettant leur plan et s'attendait à être réprimandée.

« - Isabella nous te devons des excuses. Nous avons eu tendance à vouloir te protéger et c'est toi qui nous a protégé. Nous avons cru que tu étais encore une petite fille.

- Non c'est moi qui n'ai pas compris que vous disiez ça pour mon bien. C'est à moi de m'excuser. J'ai encore des choses à apprendre pour arriver à votre cheville et à celle de mes parents. »

Les autres s'avancèrent pour la serrer dans leurs bras. Much l'étreignit longtemps. Seul David restait en retrait. Il s'éloigna vers le petit lac qui jouxtait le camp. Isabella le suivit.

« - Je te dois des excuses il me semble. Je n'ai pas tenue ma promesse.

-Je ne peux pas toujours te protéger. C'est-ce que tu m'as dit non ?

- Je ne dit pas que des choses vrai. J'ai bien dit que je ne voulais plus te voir quand tu as été chargé de te marier avec moi … »

David sourit.

« - … Et puis j'avais une bonne raison.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne voulais pas te perdre … »

Elle inspira.

« - Je t'aime trop pour vivre sans toi. »

David se retourna. Isabella lui fit un sourire timide. Elle avait mis tant de temps à lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui. Elle le rendrait fou un jour. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Isabella n'avait passé que peu de temps avec David. Elle était rentrée à Clun. Elle se doutait bien que le Shérif viendrait vérifier si elle avait bien été malade ! Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Le Shérif arriva avec ses deux horribles rejetons et Lord Harry. Isabella avait déjà tout prévu. Elle venait de boire un bol de bouillon fumant qui la faisait transpirer à grosse goutte et avait mis de l'eau très fraîche sur se pieds. Elle avait vraiment l'air malade. Le Shérif sembla convaincu quand il vit dans quel état elle était. Le surlendemain, il envoyait une voiture la chercher pour la ramener. Isabella et Morganne revinrent donc au château. Lord Harry se montrait plus collant que jamais. Isabella se dit que si les autres ne venait pas en Angleterre très vite, elle en ferait de la charpie. Elle ne savait pas que non loin de là, sur la côte anglaise, son désir se réalisait.

Allan sauta sur la terre ferme. Décidément il n'était pas un admirateur des voyages en bateau. Il se retourna vers le jeune roi. Celui-ci semblait un peu intimidé. Planifiez une invasion était une chose, la diriger en était une autre. Petit Jean comprit qu'ils devraient prendre les choses en main avec les autres. Il se retourna de toute sa stature sur les hommes et leur cria de se dépêcher. Ils étaient à quelques miles de Great Yarmouth. Ils devaient se dépêcher car la côte était l'objet d'une surveillance assez importante. Ils avaient plus de deux jours de marches. Heureusement certains seigneurs les accueilleraient pour la nuit. La troupe se mit en route. Il devait dépasser Norwich avant la nuit. La route fut longue pour les compagnons. Une troupe comme la leur se déplaçait en plus relativement lentement. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux heures de marche du Nottinghamshire. Allan se mit alors à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Arriver avec des hommes en armes aussi nombreux, c'était se faire prendre pour cible immédiatement.

« - Je ne voudrais pas plaisanter mais nous devrions rester ici tant que nous connaissons pas les modalités d'actions pour mettre en déroute le Shérif. John nous accueilleras bien quelque jour de plus ? Dit-il en se retournant sur le seigneur.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Reprit Lord John de York. Béatrice a déjà donné des ordres pour qu'on vous prépare des quartiers.

- En fait - Intervint Jean - Il aurait fallu que nous allions prévenir les autres de notre arrivée.

- Tout est arrangé. David a déjà tout prévu. Mes deux filles doivent se rendre à Nottingham voir Lady Isabella et Lady Morganne. L'information passera vite.

- Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à nous installer confortablement et profiter au maximum de ton hospitalité. Après tout si Isabella s'occupe aussi bien de David ! J'ai enfin la preuve que je cherchais. Ils sont ensembles c'est certain ! Et ils auront droit à toute mon attention quand je les reverrais. »

Les autres seigneurs levèrent les yeux au ciel. Depuis le départ de David, Allan s'était mis en tête de confondre Isabella et David et la moindre information sur les deux jeunes nobles étaient une manne divine pour lui. Il énervait tant les seigneurs que ceux-ci avait fini par le bayonner pendant toute une nuit sur le bateau. Allan avait protesté avec véhémence le lendemain arguant que même lui n'avait jamais fait ça à Much qui l'aurait pourtant bien des fois mérité !

Isabella se promenait en ville avec Morganne et Frédégonde. Elles allaient d'échoppe en échoppe. La fille du Shérif était une vrai plaie. Elle n'était jamais contente. Isabella attendait que cette journée d'achat finisse. Pour passer le temps, elle réfléchissait à l'après chevalier noir. Que feraient-ils ? Elle rejoindrait Locksley. David retrouverait Clun, Much retrouverait Bonchurch. Mais les autres. Morganne, Will, Djaq, Allan ? Que feraient-ils ? Elle vit alors passer devant elle un carrosse. Encore de visiteurs. Frédégonde sembla s'énerver et entraîna ses compagnes vers le château; Morganne sourit à Isabella. Visiblement elle connaissait les deux jeunes filles qui étaient dans la voiture. Elles en descendirent et firent une révérence rapide devant les trois Lady.

« - Isabella, permettez-moi de vous présenter Pauline et Christelle de York.

- Enchantez ! »

Isabella comprit aussitôt que quelque chose de spécial allait arriver. Mais avant qu'elle ai pu poser la moindre question Frédégonde avait accaparée les deux jeunes filles. Isabella et Morganne ne purent les entretenir seules que le soir en allant les chercher pour le repas.

« - Les troupes sont arrivés et attendent le signal pour entrer dans le Nottinghamshire. Dit Pauline.

- Il faut prévenir les autres dans la forêt. Nous repartirons avec la réponse. Ajouta Christelle. »

Les deux jeunes filles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau même si Christelle était plus vieille d'un an. Elles avaient de long cheveux bruns et des yeux verts. Elles étaient fines et assez grandes. Elles avaient des sourires espiègles et joyeux. Isabella tiqua quand elle entendit le nom de David. Morganne sourit d'un air entendu.

« - Je pense qu'Isabella trouvera bien un petit moment pour se rendre là-bas. A moins que cela ne te dérange ?

- Je peux me débrouiller. Répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. »

Ces derniers temps, elle avait tendance à prendre toute les excuses pour se rendre dans Sherwood auprès des hors-la-loi. Elle était à cours d'idées depuis quelques jours. Cette mission tombait à point nommé !

Après le banquet donné en l'honneur de l'arrivée de Pauline et Christelle, Isabella prétexta un mal de tête horrible et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle se changea en Nigthwatchman, prit ses armes et sortit en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les patrouilles. Elle ferma sa porte à clé. Mieux valait que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre quand elle était soit disant malade. Elle avançait doucement dans les couloirs, épiant chaque bruit et chaque mouvement. Elle du plusieurs fois se cacher en grimpant entre les poutres. Elle attient finalement les remparts. Elle sauta sur la poutre d'un toit et se glissa dans la rue au pied des remparts. Elle réussit à sortir de la ville rapidement. Elle avait prit un cheval dans l'écurie. Elle enfourcha sa monture et se dirigea vers la forêt.

Much avait plus que du mal à coucher ses enfants. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la forêt, ils faisaient tout pour rester éveiller comme les grands. Aucun des hommes du camp n'arrivait à faire entendre raison aux deux enfants. Cela faisait beaucoup rire Djaq. Elle décida d'avoir pitié d'eux et prit en main la situation. Les deux enfants se décidèrent enfin à se calmer. Isabella arriva au milieu de toute l'agitation qui régnait au camp. Elle enleva son masque et observa le bazar qui s'étalait partout autour d'elle.

« - Seigneur, y aurait-il eu une tempête dans Sherwood sans que je m'en aperçoives ?

- Isabella ! Cria le petit Robin, se levant et courant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Tu es venue nous voir.

- Je ne pensais pas vous trouvez debout à cette heure. Auriez-vous fait enrager plus que de raison votre père ?

- Pas seulement lui! Renchérit Will.

- Nous sommes tous épuisé ! Ajouta Luke.

- Et bien il va vous falloir retrouver des forces. Nos amis ne sont plus loin ! Ajouta Isabella.

- Vraiment ? Dit David en arrivant derrière la jeune femme. Depuis quand ?

- Pauline et Christelle de York nous ont transmis le message aujourd'hui. Répondit-elle en souriant. Elles repartiront avec votre réponse.

- Bien ! Reprit Much. Bientôt nous serons tous chez nous. Au fait Will où sont vos enfants ? Vous les avez emmener ou vous contez repartir après la bataille ?

- Et bien nous avons décidés de revenir définitivement en Angleterre. Les enfants sont chez ma tante en sécurité.

- Calmons-nous ! D'abord il faut vaincre les chevaliers noirs et la partie va être serrée ! Reprit Djaq en couchant Robin. Il ne faut pas mettre le chameau avant la caravane !

- Je ne connaissais pas cette expression mais elle est plutôt approprié. Dit Isabella dans un éclat de rire. Alors quel est votre message ?

- Il nous faut agir prudemment. Le shérif fait surveiller toute les routes et ses mercenaires sont prêts à agir. Il nous faut d'abord faire baisser le moral de ses troupes et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser leurs propres peurs.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Luke.

- Les scandinaves ont très peur des esprits malins et des fantômes surgis de nulle part. Il nous faut juste les titiller un peu.

- Bonne idée mais comment allons-nous faire ?

- Je ne vois que deux personnes qui pourraient nous aider … Dit David en regardant Isabella avec un grand sourire.

- Je n'aime pas ce regard ! Que veux-tu que nous fassions avec Morganne ?

- Utilisez une compétence toute féminine ! Vous pourriez faire circuler que d'étranges apparitions sont revenus dans la région et qu'elles sont un mauvais signe par exemple ?

- Tu trouves donc que colporter des ragots est une compétence féminine ? Lui dit-elle avec un air menaçant.

- Excellente question Isabella ! Renchérit Djaq, visiblement intéressée par la réponse qu'allait faire le jeune Lord.

- Je pensais plutôt à votre charme qui vous fait obtenir ce que vous voulez à tout les coups. Dit-il précipitamment.

- Pas trop mal négocier mais pas convainquant ! J'en parlerais avec Morganne quand je rentrerais. Bien je reviendrais bientôt je ne sais pas quand. On me surveille étroitement et pas seulement le Shérif ! »

Elle se leva et prit sa cape et son masque. Elle salua tout le monde et souhaita bonne chance à Djaq. Les hommes du camp grognèrent leur désapprobation. Isabella sourit et sortit du camp pour rejoindre sa monture. Arrivée à quelques mètres de celle-ci, elle sentit une main agripper son bras et la retourner. David l'embrassa et elle s'abandonna un moment dans ses bras.

« - Je n'allais pas te laisser partir comme ça ! Dit-il en se détachant de ses lèvres un moment. »

Isabella sourit et colla de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit ses mains se poser dans son dos et parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et sa nuque. Il continua à l'embrasser avec de plus en plus de passion. Il abandonna un moment ses lèvres pour s'emparer de chaque partie de son visage. Elle se laissait dévorer en soupirant d'aise. Il se fit plus pressant et descendit dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ses mains avaient quittées son dos pour emprisonner sa taille et parcourir son flanc. Isabella s'agrippait aux muscles de son dos qui jouaient en suivant le mouvement de ses bras. Il descendit sa main sur la hanche droite de la jeune femme, remontant et descendant le long de sa cuisse. Elle réalisa alors ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. A ce rythme, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus rien faire contre le désir de David et le sien. Elle commença à le repousser un peu.

« - David, non ! Je dois rentrer ! Murmura-t-elle.

- Je voudrais que tu restes ! Dit-il sans arrêter de caresser ses cheveux avec une de ses mains.

- Tu sais comme moi que ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Je ne peux pas être raisonnable avec toi !

- Alors je le serais pour nous deux mon cœur. Je dois vraiment y aller !

- Quand reviendras-tu ? Dit-il en la laissant s'éloigner un peu.

- Dés que je le pourrais ! Dit-elle en soutenant son regard déçu.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois t'attendre !

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Elle remonta à cheval et mit son masque et sa capuche. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers Nottingham. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la ville, elle était encore grisée par son tête à tête avec David. Elle prit le chemin du château et atteint les remparts sans grandes difficultés. Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre quand elle remarqua qu'on ouvrait la porte à un homme. Elle descendit vers l'écurie et entra par un petit passage à l'arrière. Elle vit l'homme entrer. L'homme avait une grande cape noir. Isabella serra sa cape contre elle. Qu'est-ce qu'un chevalier noir faisait ici à cette heure ?

« - Dites à votre maître que je désire le voir à propos des troupes du roi Henry. Dit l'homme au garde qui le suivait. »

Isabella réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle devait neutraliser cet homme où il révèlerait leur plan au Shérif. Elle attendit que le garde soit sortit pour s'extirper de sa cachette. Elle sortit son épée et se dirigea vers le chevalier noir. L'homme se retourna rapidement et regarda férocement la jeune femme. Il n'appelait pas. Isabella resta impassible, se concentrant sur le combat qui allait avoir lieu. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle seul. Il allait voir qui elle était.

Isabella para le premier coup de l'homme. Elle ne devait pas le laisser l'enfermer dans une des stalles ou alors elle aurait bien du mal à s'en sortir. Elle feinta à gauche et donna un grand coup avec le pommeau de son épée derrière la tête de son agresseur. Celui-ci fut secoué mais se retourna violemment, donnant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Elle tomba contre un des murs de l'écurie. Heureusement les gardes étaient tous assez loin de là ! Elle se releva vite.

« - Qui que tu sois je te tuerais. Ensuite nous nous occuperons de tes petits amis dans la forêt. Je commencerais par ce traître de David ! »

Isabella ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle lui flanquât un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci recula sous le choc. Isabella se releva et frappa de la garde de son épée la mâchoire de son adversaire. Elle attaqua avec la lame de son épée. Elle se battait avec rage. Elle esquiva un coup à droite puis donna un revers magistral au chevalier noir. Celui-ci s'effondra. Isabella enleva sa capuche et son masque. Elle plaça son épée sur la poitrine de son adversaire.

« - Vous ne ferez rien. Jamais ! L'Angleterre est libre et elle suit son roi. Vous avez perdu. Donnez-moi votre message. Maintenant !

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Dit-il en lui tendant un parchemin roulé.

- Je vous conseille de rester prudent. Je serais toujours derrière vous. »

Elle remit son masque et remonta sa capuche. Elle baissa son épée. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ne tuait pas de sang froid. Elle entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas et prit un poignard à sa ceinture. Elle se retourna et le lança droit dans le cœur de l'homme.

« - Repose en paix. »

Elle récupéra son poignard et sortit de l'écurie. Elle rejoignit sa chambre silencieusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se changea et mis sa chemise de nuit. Elle brula la lettre du chevalier noir après l'avoir rapidement parcourue. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se mettre au lit que l'alerte sonnait au dehors. On frappa à sa porte. Elle défit ses cheveux et passa une robe de chambre.

« - My lady, vous devez me suivre.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est pour votre sécurité. Tout le monde doit se rendre dans la grande salle. Un assassin se trouve dans le château.

- Seigneur ! Je vous suis . »

Isabella se doutait qu'il venait de trouver le corps du chevalier noir. Elle devait jouer son rôle à la perfection pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle. Elle arriva après Morganne, Pauline et Christelle. Lord Harry se trouvait là avec Lord Grégory. Isabella se précipita en bas. Lord Harry vint s'enquérir de ses nouvelles.

« - Mais enfin quelqu'un pourra-t-il me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Un homme a été assassiné dans les écuries. Un messager.

- Un homme assassiné ? Ici ? A Nottingham ? C'est impossible ! Enfin le château est doublement gardé !

- Et pourtant c'est arrivé très chère ! Reprit Grégory d'un air mauvais. Nous essayons d'attraper l'assassin. »

Le Shérif entra à ce moment là dans la pièce. Il était dans une colère noir. Il salua de la tête les demoiselles présentes dans la pièce et s'assit sur sa chaise. Il aboya après son fils et Lord Harry pendant près d'une heure. La délivrance vint avec un garde qui expliqua qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Isabella demanda la permission de remonter dans sa chambre et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne voulait pas être spectatrice de la colère du Shérif. Morganne l'accompagna. Arrivées dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Isabella lui raconta sa soirée. Morganne écouta attentivement et elles tombèrent d'accord pour hâter les événements. Il leur fallait se presser pour éviter de nouveau incident de se genre. Morganne retourna dans sa chambre et Isabella décida de se mettre au lit. Elle avait besoin de repos après ses aventures de la nuit. Elle ne parvint pourtant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait sans cesse à David, à leur combat. Tout était tellement incertain. Elle aurait voulu passer cette nuit dans ses bras. Elle avait peur qu'il n'y ai pas de lendemain. Elle venait de frôler la mort et elle se sentait responsable de la vie de ses compagnons.


	12. Chapter 12

Non loin de là dans Sherwood, David ne parvenait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Il se leva et s'assit à côté de Djaq dont c'était le tour de garde.

« - Incapable de dormir ?

- C'est un peu ça.

- Isabella ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'ai toujours peur pour elle quand elle est au château. Elle prend des risques à chaque minute. Et puis je voudrais que tout soit fini pour pouvoir lui offrir la vie qu'elle mérite.

- J'ai eu une discussion similaire avec Robin. C'était il y a longtemps. Il voulait attendre que tout soit arrangé avant d'épouser Marian. Le temps à joué contre eux et ils ont été séparés. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout planifier. Parfois il faut vivre l'instant en priant pour que le ciel nous en accorde d'autres.

- Je sais. Mais elle a mit déjà tant de temps avant de me dire qu'elle m'aimait. J'ai toujours peur d'aller trop vite avec elle ou de la blesser dés que je dis quelque chose. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est lui faire du mal. Je ne veux que son bonheur. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

- Peut-être qu'elle attend que ce soit toi qui lui propose quelque chose. Prendre des risques parfois ça paye !

- Ou ça peut tout faire tomber !

- Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est d'essayer ! »

David resta encore silencieux un moment. Il prit ensuite la relève de Djaq. Il réfléchit toute la fin de la nuit. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Dés qu'il la verrait, il lui demanderait de l'épouser. Il avait trop besoin d'elle. Le jeune Robin le sortit de ses pensées en venant le voir pour lui réclamer à boire. Il se leva et s'empressa d'accéder à la demande du jeune garçon. Peut-être un jour le ferait-il pour ses propres enfants ?

Isabella avait fini par s'endormir sur le matin. Elle profitait de quelques heures de répit qui s'offrait à elle, quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle se leva et vit apparaître Pauline. Elle l'invita à entrer.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger. Je pensais que vous étiez levé.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais évite les « vous », je préfère Isabella et « tu » !

- Comme tu veux. Je suis venu rapport à ce que tu sais.

- Oh oui ! Attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réduit leur moral donc leur force. Voilà le message. Un ajout personnel cependant. Il y a des espions infiltrés. Le messager d'hier en était un. Je l'ai intercepté dans l'écurie mais ils marchent par paire. Ils doivent faire attention.

- Tu l'as intercepté ? Alors hier soir c'était toi ? Celui que … ?

- Il y a des fois où on doit prendre des décisions. Il ne font pas partie du haut commandement mais surement de l'échelle inférieur. Un lieutenant ou un capitaine … Ils doivent se méfier.

- Bien je leur dirais. Mais ça va aller ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je tue un homme. Il faut se montrer très prudent. Surtout vous deux ! Oh ! Je peux vous demander un service à Christelle et à toi ?

- Oui. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il faudrait que vous nous aidiez à mettre en place une petite chose … »

Isabella la regarda avec des yeux pleins de malice. Elle lui expliqua le plan conçut hier avec les autres dans la forêt. Pauline se mit à sourire.

« - Je ne vois qu'une source capable de faire passer de telles bêtises rapidement !

- Moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous. Si nous sommes quatre à jouer le jeu, Frédégonde sera encore plus convaincue et la rumeur gonflera aussi vite que l'orgueil de Grégory !

- Je marche avec toi ! Je vais aller en parler avec Christelle.

- Et moi je vais me préparer. Bon sang je suis encore en robe de chambre ! Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure. »

Pauline rit et sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme. Isabella se dépêcha de se préparer. Elle avait trop traîner ce matin.

Dans Sherwood, Much tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre Robin de rester au camp avec sa sœur et Luke, pendant qu'ils allaient en mission.

« - Fouuuuuuuuu ! C'est toujours les grands qui s'amuse et jamais moi !

- Mais ta sœur reste ici également.

- Oui mais elle, c'est une fille !

- Et ben même que les filles aussi ça peut se battre ! Alors tu dis pas des trucs comme ça ! Répondit Sarah à la remarque de son frère.

- Ah ouai ! T'en connais toi ?

- Ben Isabella c'est pas une fille ?

- Ouai ! Mais c'est pas pareil !

- Que quelqu'un me remplace je vais en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre ! Supplia Much.

- Isabella ne se bat que lorsque c'est nécessaire. Elle ne se met pas en danger pour rien. Reprit David, avec quelques difficultés à croire ses paroles.

- Pourtant t'es pas content quand elle se bat ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Tu dois rester ici pour la simple raison que tu n'es pas assez entraîné pour venir avec nous.

- Si on m'apprend pas je peux pas être entraîné !

- Mais quel caractère ! Si je t'apprends, tu resteras ici ?

- Tu vas m'apprendre ? Alors là oui ! Je reste ici !

- Moi aussi je veux apprendre ! S'écria Sarah.

- Très bien ! Mais vous devez rester sagement ici ! Promis ?

- Promis ! Répondirent-ils en cœur. »

David et les autres partirent. Djaq remarqua tout haut que le jeune homme était prêt à avoir ses propres enfants. David rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et les autres hommes dirent qu'on était jamais assez bien préparés. Ils reprirent leur sérieux en arrivant à proximité de leur destination. Ils devaient effrayé les mercenaires du Shérif qui cantonnaient près de Knigthon. Ils restèrent à l'abris de la forêt un moment. Ils décidèrent que Djaq, Will et Much joueraient les esprits malins. David était chargé d'attirer les mercenaires jusque dans la forêt. Là, à l'aide d'un jeu de corde et de corne de brume, les autres devaient mettre une trouille bleu aux soudards du Shérif. David remonta sa capuche et serra les pans de sa cape contre lui. Il s'avança vers le camp des mercenaires à la sortie du village de Knighton. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir les attirer dans Sherwood. Comme pour répondre à sa question, deux enfants qui jouaient poussèrent un des mercenaires. L'homme se mit dans une colère noire. Il commença à attraper un des enfants. David avança droit vers le mercenaire.

« - Permettez que je vous aide ! Lui dit-il. »

Il empoigna la main du mercenaire et le fit voltiger. Celui-ci se releva, le visage déformé par la colère. David s'inclina. L'autre lui fonça dessus comme un taureau charge son adversaire. Le jeune homme esquiva l'attaque et lui mit un grand coup de pied dans l'arrière train. Les enfants et les paysans riaient aux éclats. D'autres mercenaires arrivèrent. David jugea qu'il était temps pour lui de lever le camp. Il s'inclina une nouvelle fois pour saluer son public enthousiaste et se dirigea vers la forêt. Il sentit que quelque chose agripper sa cuisse mais continua sa course. Il courut droit vers les sous-bois où attendaient ses amis. Il se glissa dans une cache et observa le spectacle. Les branches bougeaient sous l'effet des cordes. On entendit un cri qui semblait venu des profondeurs de la forêt. David commençait à avoir envie de rire. Il se tenait les côtes pour ne pas laisser sortir un son de sa bouche. Les soudards avaient des têtes de six pied de long et poussaient des cris affolés. Leur ruse marchait à la perfection. Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes. Les autres vinrent rejoindre David . Celui-ci essaya de se relever mais n'y parvint pas.

« - Tu ris tellement que tu ne peux plus marcher ? Demanda Will avec le sourire.

- Non, je n'arrives pas à m'appuyer sur ma jambe. Je me suis accroché à quelque chose en courant tout à l'heure. »

Il regarda sa jambe et remarqua une longue tâche de sang qui s'étalait sur la longueur de sa cuisse. Il soupira. Même pendant les petites missions, il fallait qu'il se blesse. Djaq demanda aux autres d'aller chercher un cheval pour le blessé et un pour elle. Elle leur demanda de le ramener au camp pendant qu'elle allait chercher de l'aide pour le soigner.

« - Attends une minute ! Qui vas-tu chercher ?

- A ton avis ?

- Si tu parles d'Isabella c'est hors de question !

- D'abord, cela t'apprendras à être plus prudent et je n'ai pas tout le matériel pour te soigner ! Elle si ! »

Djaq lui tourna le dos et montant sur son cheval se dirigea vers la ville. David se laissa hisser sur sa monture et les trois hommes rentrèrent au camp. Il savait qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure quand Isabella serait là. Ce n'était pas la meilleure occasion de la demander en mariage. Il grimaça autant pour la douleur que pour la dispute prochaine qu'il risquait d'avoir avec la jeune femme.

Isabella se trouvait dans la chambre de Frédégonde. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que ça jasait de tout côté. Elle supportait mal les bavardages sans intérêts de la fille du Shérif habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui il était intéressant de voir comment on pouvait lui faire avaler n'importe quoi. Elle les écoutait parler d'esprits qui hanteraient Sherwood depuis des siècles. Elle jouait la sceptique qui se laisse convaincre avec délice. Elles parlaient encore de ça quand un message parvient pour la jeune femme. Elle lut le message rapidement.

« - Rien de fâcheux très chère ?

- Du tout ! Des nouvelles d'une amie qui vit en France. Répondit-elle précipitamment. Elle me demande de lui envoyer un objet qu'elle m'avait donné il y a longtemps. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mit. Oh je sais ! Il est à Locksley. Mais il faudrait que je puisse m'y rendre aujourd'hui pour lui faire parvenir dans les plus brefs délais. Elle en a besoin pour son mariage.

- Alors filez ! Les affaires de mariage sont importantes ! Vous nous raconterez tout en détail quand vous reviendrez ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Isabella se leva et sortit de la pièce. Elle était terriblement inquiète. Le message contenant l'écriture de Djaq l'avait mise dans un tel état qu'elle était étonnée d'avoir pu mentir aussi facilement à Frédégonde. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle prit des bandages et des herbes médicinales. Elle emmena aussi de l'alcool, du fil et une aiguille. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle type de blessure il avait. Le message était très court : « Ami blessé. Viens vite. » Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait de David. Djaq ne serait pas venue la chercher sinon. Elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'écurie, scella son cheval et sortit de la ville en direction de Locksley. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Dans le camp, David ne cessait de s'agiter. Djaq était revenue sans Isabella. Elle avait expliqué qu'elle arriverait quand elle pourrait se libérer de ses obligations. David remuait comme un bambin. Le petit Robin se tenait à côté de lui pendant que Djaq lui mettait de l'alcool sur le pantalon qu'elle avait découpé à l'endroit de la blessure.

« - Tu sais papa, il dit toujours qu'il faut serrer les dents quand on a mal. Mais moi j'y crois pas trop parce que quand je m'ai fait mal et ben j'a pleuré quand il a mit du produit qui pique.

- Je pense pas que serrer des dents m'aide beaucoup. En plus on ne dit je m'a fait mal mais je me suis fait mal . Aïe ! ça fait mal ! Et on dit j'ai pleuré. Tu ne peux pas faire plus doucement non ? Je souffre moi !

- Robin va me chercher de l'eau s'il te plait. Dit Djaq au jeune garçon. Et toi reste tranquille jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Isabella.

- Je risque pas de bouger ! »

Djaq leva les yeux aux ciel. Les hommes étaient de vrai bébé quand il fallait les soigner. Elle espérait que la jeune femme arriverait bientôt ou elle en ferait de la charcuterie du David. Sa prière ne fut pas longtemps sans réponse. Elle entendit un cheval arriver et se précipita dehors pour rejoindre Isabella.

« - Enfin te voilà ! Vas-y je n'en peux plus ! Je vais le tuer !

- David ? Demanda Isabella voyant le regard de Djaq. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Il courait pour échapper aux mercenaires et il s'est accroché dans quelque chose. Il a une belle estafilade sur la cuisse et il n'accepte pas qu'on le soigne.

- Très bien. Quoiqu'il arrive ne vient pas voir ce qu'il se passe. Si tu entends crier c'est que j'aurais été moins résistante que toi et que je l'aurais tuer. »

Elle prit sa sacoche et se dirigea vers l'intérieur du camp. Elle vit David allongé sur une banquette. Elle le regarda en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Vraiment ! Il ne pouvait pas faire attention.

« - Isabella ? Mon cœur qu'est-ce que …

- Je fais là ? A ton avis ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention bon sang ! Bon montre moi cette blessure.

- Mon cœur, je serais ravi de te montrer certaine partie de mon corps mais ce n'est vraiment rien.

- C'est à moi d'en juger. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien alors montre moi ta blessure.

- Si tu désires tellement me voir sans vêtements je te demanderais de faire pareil … »

Une claque vola dans les airs. David se frotta la joue. Isabella était très en colère contre lui et elle se dit que cela le ferait redescendre sur terre.

« - Je suppose que je l'ai mérité. Très bien regarde ! »

Il souleva la couverture qui couvrait sa jambe. Le pantalon découpé ne laissait entrevoir qu'un petit morceau de sa cuisse. Isabella regarda la blessure sans faire attention aux regards plaisantins de son patient.

« - C'est une vilaine estafilade mais il n'y a pas besoin de recoudre. Tu devras juste éviter de trop bouger tant que la blessure ne sera pas cicatrisée.

- Si tu restes avec moi je veux bien rester couché pendant une semaine.

- Dans tes rêves ! »

Elle mit un peu d'alcool sur un morceau de tissu et l'avança vers sa cuisse. David fit une énorme grimace avant même que le tissu ne le touche.

« - Comédien ! Je ne t'ai pas touché !

- Mais je n'aime pas ça ! »

Isabella se rapprocha en faisant un grand sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui et mit la compresse d'alcool sur sa cuisse. Au moment où il allait protester, la jeune femme lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres.

« - ça fait mal quand même ! Répliqua David quand le baiser prit fin.

- C'est pour ton bien ! Dit-elle en plaçant une bande serrée autour de sa cuisse. »

David la regardait faire. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau mais il n'avait pas le courage.

Le contact de ses doigts sur sa cuisse le fit frissonner. Il avança sa main vers ses cheveux et commença distraitement à jouer avec les boucles. Elle remua légèrement la tête pour le chasser. Il continua à jouer avec les boucles. Il commença ensuite à descendre un peu dans son cou. Isabella tâchait de se concentrer sur le bandage qu'elle était en train de faire. Il ne lui laisserait pas un moment de repos. En même temps le contact de ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis dans son cou lui donnait une sensation de bien être incomparable.

« - Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire et ça ne marchera pas ! »

David regarda la jeune femme avec un air innocent. Isabella sourit et commença à rire. Elle finit le bandage et rangea ses affaires.

« - Maintenant je dois y aller. On m'attend à Nottingham. J'ai du inventer une histoire de mariage pour venir ici.

- Tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu ? Je me sens encore faible.

- Tu n'étais pas si faible quand tu t'amusais à emmêler mes cheveux !

- Et puis, je voudrais t'avoir près de moi.

- Moi aussi je voudrais rester avec toi. Mais tu as besoin de moi au château. Et que dirais les autres s'ils nous retrouvaient endormis l'un contre l'autre. Nous ne sommes pas mariés ! »

David n'aurait pu rêver plus belle occasion.

« - Si ce n'est que ça alors épouse-moi ! »

Isabella fit tomber sa sacoche par terre. Elle se retourna vers David comme si elle avait mal entendu.

« - Quoi ?

- Epouse-moi !

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux de ma vie. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'y pense. En fait depuis mon retour, je meurs d'envie de te le demander. Je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais difficilement me passer de ta présence. Je n'y arrive pas. Tu es loin de moi chaque jour et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que nous risquons d'être séparés à tout moment. Alors, Isabella de Locksley veux-tu m'épouser ?

- …

- Si ça va trop vite pour toi … Si tu n'es pas prête …

- Si tu me laissais parler ?

- Pardon.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on pense à ma place. Tu es un horrible égoïste. Tu veux me garder pour toi alors qu'on a besoin de moi ailleurs. Tu voudrais que je sois avec toi chaque jour. Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi toute ma vie. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire …

- Isabella je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas …

- Me laisseras-tu finir ? La seule chose que je voulais te dire c'est … pourquoi avoir autant attendu pour me demander de t'épouser ?

- Tu … Tu n'es pas fâchée ?

- Fâchée ? C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ai jamais demandé !

- Tu acceptes alors ?

- A ton avis idiot ! »

Pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. David se serait envoler si l'amour lui avait réellement donné des ailes. Elle avait dit oui. Isabella. Son Isabella. Il la regarda puis soudain se frappa la tête. Isabella fronça les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est tout moi ! Je te demande en mariage et je n'ai même pas de bague pour toi !

- Tu sais bien que je me fiches de ces petits détails.

- Mais pour moi ça compte ! Je veux que le monde entier sache que je t'aime.

- Je pense que pas mal de monde le sait vu que tu ne cesses de le crier ! Et puis il vaut mieux que personne ne le saches au château. Je vais quand même le dire à ta sœur. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille.

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

- Je ne crois pas. Et moi je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aussi ?

- Si tu l'as dit c'était tout doucement.

- Je t'aime. »

Isabella l'embrassa. Elle ramassa sa sacoche et sortit du camp. Les autres n'étaient pas là. Elle en profita pour partir vers le château. Quand les compagnons revinrent au camp, ils trouvèrent un David avec un sourire immense. Djaq comprit immédiatement que leur discussion de la veille avait dû porter ses fruits. David leur annonça le sourire aux lèvres qu'Isabella avait accepté de devenir sa femme. Les autres le félicitèrent dans une grande effusion de joie. David trouva quand même un moment pour remercier Djaq de ses conseils.

De retour au château, Isabella s'était précipité chez Morganne pour lui faire un résumé des derniers évènements. Elle frappa à la porte de son amie et attendit qu'elle lui ouvre.

« - Toi, tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire vu ton immense sourire !

- Tu te doutes de l'endroit d'où je viens ? Dit-elle en entrant dans la chambre.

- Un peu oui. Que voulait-il ? Dit-elle en refermant la porte et en s'installant sur une chaise.

- Il a une légère blessure à la cuisse. Mais rien de bien méchant ! Je te rassure.

- Qu'a-t-il fait encore pour se blesser ?

- Apparemment, il s'est accroché sur quelque chose et il s'est ouvert la cuisse sur plusieurs centimètres. Mais ce n'est pas profond. Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi douillé.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu enfant quand il se blessait en jouant. Il était terrible. J'ai vu notre mère s'énerver plus d'une fois contre lui.

- Et bien sûr, il a voulut que je restes avec lui. Alors nous avons trouvé un compromis …

- C'est-à-dire ? Isabella, tu m'inquiètes !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! A part si tu ne veux pas m'avoir pour sœur très bientôt ?

- C'est pas possible ? Il a osé ? Oh Isabella ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous ! Et pour moi ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur.

- Tes rêves se réalisent ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse !

- Je m'en doute tu as un sourire de plusieurs mètres sur ton visage ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent encore pendant longtemps avant de devoir descendre pour le banquet du soir. Isabella passa une soirée magnifique. Elle ria même aux plaisanteries douteuses de Lord Harry. Le bonheur tenait à si peu de choses finalement.


	13. Chapter 13

Quelques semaines de préparations morales intensives avaient eu raison du courage des mercenaires du Shérif. Ils étaient plus calme et le moindre bruit les faisaient sursauter. Plusieurs avaient mis fin à leur contrat. Isabella et Morganne profitait de cette période de calme pour discuter de longues heures. La jeune femme lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec David sans omettre un seul détail de ses pensées à ce moment là. Morganne avait beaucoup rit et avait raconté quelques uns de ses souvenirs d'enfance. Isabella avait beaucoup rit en imaginant son futur mari, enfant, se faisant durement réprimé par ses parents à cause de ses trop nombreuses bêtises. Le mois de Décembre venait de commencer. Le froid avait gagné la campagne. Le Shérif était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait décidé d'avancer la récolte des impôts. La population était saignée à blanc. Isabella avait eu beaucoup de travail les nuits passées. Elle avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de repos en cette soirée. Après avoir passé la majeure partie de l'après-midi avec Morganne, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle pensait à David, espérant pouvoir bientôt se libérer bientôt pour lui rendre une visite. Elle poussa la porte et étouffa un cri. Aurélia était par terre et sa chambre totalement retournée. Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers sa jeune servante.

« - Aurélia ? Réponds-moi !

- _My Lady_. Dit-elle faiblement. Des hommes masqués … Ils sont venus fouiller votre chambre.

- Aurélia, qu'ont-ils trouvé ? Réponds-moi !

- Je suis tellement désolé, _my Lady_. Votre masque … Il ont trouvé votre masque.

- Non ! »

Isabella courut vers le petit coffret renfermant ses bijoux. Il était éventré. Ses quelques bijoux étaient par terre. Ils devaient chercher des documents importants et ils sont tombés sur le seul élément qu'il n'aurait jamais du trouver. Elle réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle regarda sa jeune servante. Elle attrapa deux sacs. Elle mit ses bijoux et ses papiers dans un sac avec deux ou trois robes et chemises. Elle enleva sa robe de velours rouge et passa sa tenue de Nigthwatchman. Elle sortit ses armes. Au moins, ils ne les avaient pas trouvées. Elle s'arma complètement. Elle releva Aurélia. Son regard était grave et déterminé.

« - Nous allons aller à la cuisine. Tu vas récupérer quelques affaires et ce que tu as de plus précieux. Allez !

- Où allons-nous nous réfugier ?

- Je ne vois qu'un endroit. Allez ! Viens ! Appuie-toi sur moi ! »

Isabella attrapa les deux sacs. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Elles rassemblèrent les quelques biens de la jeune servante et se dirigèrent vers l'évacuation des ordures. Entendant des cris dans le château, Isabella comprit qu'on la recherchait. Les voix se rapprochaient. Elle poussa Aurélia vers le passage.

« - Tu vas descendre par là. Je veux que tu prennes le passage derrière la grille de l'évacuation des eaux de la porte Sud. Ensuite tu cours jusqu'à Sherwood.

- Mais vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Ne t'occupes pas ! C'est un ordre ! Vas t'en ! »

Elle eu juste le temps de refermer le passage derrière sa servante que des gardes arrivaient dans la cuisine. Elle remonta sa capuche et son foulard et grimpa sur les remparts. Grégory menait ses gardes dans la cour. Il vit la jeune femme et la pointa d'un doigt rageur. Isabella sortit son épée et recommença à courir. Une troupe de gardes lui barra le passage. Elle se retourna et vit Grégory avec ses hommes. La seule issue était de sauter dans la cour. Elle se rapprocha du bord et sauta. Elle tomba avec fracas attirant de nouveaux gardes sur elle. Elle vit Morganne sortir sur le palier de la porte principale. Elle vit son regard incrédule quand son regard se posa sur son visage non masqué. Isabella enleva sa capuche et se prépara à combattre. Elle n'avait plus d'alternatives. Elle passa son épée au travers d'un garde qui l'attaquait par derrière. Elle récupéra son épée. Une arme dans chaque main, elle enchaînait les esquives et les attaques de tout côté. Bientôt un mercenaire trouva une faille et la déséquilibra d'un cou de poing dans la mâchoire. Elle se retrouva face à Grégory, une épée sous la gorge. Plusieurs épées se levèrent pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle jeta l'épée du garde et rengaina la sienne. Grégory marcha vers elle avec un sourire cruel.

« - Enfin ! Le célèbre Nigthwatchman ! Alors, ça fait quoi d'être prise comme un rat, ma chère Isabella ?

- Profitez de votre chance. Elle ne durera pas longtemps.

- C'est-ce que nous verrons. Emmenez-la dans les cachots et faîtes appeler le bourreau ! Dit-il d'un air mauvais. »

Isabella ne bougea pas. Ils allaient voir le courage de la famille de Locksley.

Aurélia avait suivit les instructions de sa maîtresse à la lettre. Elle avait courut dans la forêt, appelant à tue-tête à l'aide. David et Luke cherchait du gibier dans la forêt. Il n'était pas simple de se nourrir en hiver. Ils entendirent les cris d'Aurélia et se précipitèrent. David craignit le pire en entendant les cris désespérés de la servante. Ils la trouvèrent épuisée par sa longue course. David l'attrapa au moment où elle s'effondrait sur le sol.

« - Aurélia, c'est David de Clun. C'est David ! Que se passe-t-il ?

- Isabella … Lady Isabella … Son masque … Ils l'ont trouvé …

- Où est-elle ? Où est Isabella ? Demanda-t-il incapable de se contrôler.

- Là-bas. Elle m'a dit de venir. Elle est restée pour me protéger.

- Luke, tu l'emmènes au camp. Dit-il en se levant.

- Où vas-tu ? David ?

- Isabella est toute seule là-bas ! Je peux pas la laisser ! Reprit-il en commençant à courir.

- C'est de la folie furieuse.

- Je ne l'abandonnerais pas ! »

Luke n'eu pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit. David courait déjà vers la ville. Il se doutait bien qu'Isabella ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps seule face aux garnisons du Shérif. Peut-être même était-elle déjà en leur main. Dieu sait ce qu'il lui faisait subir en ce moment même ? David connaissait trop les chevaliers noirs pour savoir que ce n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur.

Luke se dirigea le plus vite possible vers le camp en portant la jeune Aurélia dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur une couche et expliqua rapidement la situation aux autres. Djaq, Will et Much se préparèrent. Luke resterait avec les enfants et Aurélia. Ils se mirent en route vers la ville. Le temps pressait. S'ils avaient fait le moindre mal à Isabella, David serait capable de faire une énorme bêtise et un carnage sans précédent. Djaq vérifia qu'elle avait bien de quoi soigner des blessures légères dans son sac en même temps qu'ils couraient à travers Sherwood. Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps !

Dans les geôles du château, on entendait les gémissements de douleur du Nigthwatchman. Isabella résistait tant bien que mal aux même question revenait comme une incessante litanie. Elle secouait invariablement la tête. Elle ne devait rien dire.

« - Où sont-ils ? Où sont les hors-la-loi ? Où est David de Clun ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à le savoir ? Parvint-elle à murmurer. Ils vous manque tant que ça pour que vous désiriez à ce point connaître son repère ? »

Un revers de la main de Grégory s'abattit sur sa joue.

« - Ma patience à des limites ! Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je pourrais bientôt me lasser de jouer avec vous !

- Il est vrai que nous nous amusons comme des fous. Dit-elle en serrant les dents, alors que la corde autour de ses poignets se resserrait.

- Je crois que je vais demander à Harry de venir me remplacer. Il a une envie folle de connaître le goût de votre peau.

- Vous êtes un malade !

- Les compliments ne sont plus de mises ma chère. Pour la dernière fois où sont-ils ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui cracha au visage. Il passa sa main sur sa joue et eu un horrible rictus.

« - Bien comme vous voulez. Faites chercher Lord Harry. »

Isabella le regarda avec défi.

« - Je préfère mourir que de subir cet affront.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas ma chère. C'est juste un contretemps. Il nous faut un peu de temps pour préparer la potence. »

Isabella se sentit vidée de l'intérieur. Ainsi c'était la fin ! Elle devait subir cet affront avant. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers David. Elle ne le trahirait pas. Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir résisté toutes les fois où elle était dans ses bras. Des larmes vinrent perler à ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle entendit le pas lourd de Lord Harry. Elle vit son regard concupiscent sur elle. Elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Il donna l'ordre à tous les gens présents de sortir. Puis il s'avança vers la jeune femme. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Il regarda la jeune femme avec un désir furieux dans les yeux. Elle soutint son regard avec toute la force et le courage dont elle était capable. Elle résisterait tant qu'elle le pourrait. Il s'avança et se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle laissa ses lèvres hermétiquement fermées, alors qu'il tentait de la faire répondre à son baiser forcé. Elle bougea sa tête pour se dégager de son haleine fétide. Il emprisonna avec violence un de ses seins dans sa main. Isabella le mordit. Il la gifla puis se jeta à nouveau sur elle, murmurant ses intentions à son oreille.

« - Tu es à moi ! Tu ne peux rien faire chienne !

- Je n'appartiens qu'à un seul homme ! Vous ne m'aurez pas !

- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier ! »

Il se jeta de nouveau sur ses lèvres, mais, voyant qu'elle continuait à lui résister, descendit plus bas. Isabella criait. Elle tentait de se dégager, meurtrissant un peu plus ses poignets. Elle sentit son désir augmenter. Elle hurlait et pleurait en même temps. Lord Harry tentait de se défaire d'une main pendant qu'il meurtrissait la poitrine d'Isabella. C'était fini ! Personne ne viendrait plus pour elle. Elle vit soudain la tête de son agresseur se relever. Il semblait crispé. Isabella n'osait plus croire en cette arrivée miraculeuse. Elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière la tête de Lord Harry.

« - Tu ne poses pas tes mains sur elle ! Rugit David. »

Isabella pleurait. David détacha les liens qui retenaient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Elle tomba dans ses bras.

« - C'est fini ! Il ne te fera plus de mal ! Je te le promets. Viens ! Je t'emmènes avec moi. »

Elle releva la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ses armes avaient été posées. Elle les remit et reprit sa cape. David l'aida à la passer. Il était terriblement inquiet pour elle. S'il était arrivé deux minutes plus tard … Il chassa cette idée et se mit à côtés d'elle pour la soutenir.

« - Est-ce que tu auras la force de marcher et de te battre.

- Oui … Je crois. »

David admirait son courage. Il ne voulait pas lui faire prendre de risques mais ils étaient en territoire ennemi. Il monta le premier, vérifiant à chaque instant si elle le suivait. Il ne voulait plus la perdre. Il était passé si près d'une catastrophe. Il tombèrent sur deux gardes. Isabella sortit son épée et assomma un des gardes pendant que David s'occupait de l'autre.

« - Viens ne traînons pas ! »

Il se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'extérieur du château. David tenait fermement la main d'Isabella. Ils tombèrent alors face aux Shérif et à son fils. David entraîna Isabella sur les remparts, renversant les gardes sur son passage.

« -Tiens mais qui voilà ? David ! Bienvenue ! Tu es venu pour chercher ta douce amie ! Cria Grégory. J'espère que tu as pu profitez du spectacle que Harry et elle ont offert ? »

David serra des dents. Isabella posa sa main sur son bras. Elle voulait le clamer même si les raisons de sa colère était justifiée. Les gardes commençaient à les cerner. David s'inquiétait pour Isabella plus que pour lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander de sauter du haut des remparts. Elle était trop faible. Elle risquait de se briser les os. Il lui aurait fallu une aide extérieure …

« - Isabella, la corniche n'est pas très large. On doit pouvoir se débrouiller pour n'avoir à affronter qu'un seul adversaire à la fois. Quand je te le dirais, tu sortiras ton épée et tu engageras le combat. D'accord ? »

Isabella acquiesça. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Il lui sourit. Elle lui répondit timidement. Quand il lui donna le signal, elle engagea le combat. Les gardes ne lui laissait aucun répit et elle se sentait de plus en plus faible. Les heures de torture avait affaibli son corps. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir. Ses poignets portaient difficilement son épée. Elle essayait de tenir autant qu'elle le pouvait. David se battait férocement. Voyant qu'Isabella faiblissait de minutes en minutes, il la plaça derrière lui et repoussa les adversaires venant des deux côtés. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. C'est alors qu'un sifflement se fit entendre plus bas. Djaq, Will et Much avait placé une charrette de paille sous les remparts et leur faisaient signe de descendre. David poussa Isabella vers le vide. Elle tomba droit dans la charrette. David repoussait encore les gardes en haut. Il donna un grand coup au gardes à sa droite se dirigea vers la corde retenant la herse. Il l'a coupa et, après un salut impeccable sauta sur le toit en face. Il rejoignit ses compagnons. Ceux-ci soutenait une Isabella au plus mal. Ils coururent pour sortirent de la ville et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois dans Sherwood. Isabella ne pouvait plus continuer à courir. Elle marchait lentement. Elle était épuisée. Djaq se pencha vers David.

« - Seigneur que lui ont-ils fait pour qu'elle soit à ce point affaiblie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quand je suis arrivé, Lord Harry essayait … Il essayait … »

Djaq mit sa main sur son épaule. Il inspira un grand coup. Il ressentait encore la même colère que quand il l'avait vu sur son Isabella. Il se retourna en cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. Sa démarche était chancelante. Will la soutenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. David se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il lui enleva ses armes qu'il jeta à Much. Sans dire un mot de plus, Il l'a prit dans ses bras et se mit à avancer vers le camp. Will regarda son épouse d'un air entendu. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. David s'en voulait et Isabella était faible. Il voulait se rendre utile, plus utile que ce qu'il avait fait au château. Ils arrivèrent au camp dans un grand silence. David l'emmena vers la partie du camp qu'il occupait. Il l'allongea sur sa propre couche et partit chercher de l'eau. Isabella, qui avait trouvé le sommeil dans ses bras sur la route, se réveilla regardant son fiancé. Il amena de l'alcool et des compresses. Il la regarda avec tristesse. Elle commença à enlever sa veste, révélant sa chemise, puis s'arrêta. La douleur de ses côtes était trop forte. Elle gémit. Il posa sa main sur son front. Il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir. Il finit de déboutonner sa veste et l'ouvrit. Elle avait mal. Elle était cependant contente qu'il prenne tant de soin à l'aider. Elle laissa échappé un petit cri quand il toucha sans le vouloir la source de sa douleur sur son flanc. Il avança sa main doucement, soulevant à peine sa chemise. Il vit son côté rougit. Il posa une compresse d'eau froide sur son flanc. Il ne parlait pas. Tous ses gestes se faisaient dans un silence quasi-religieux. Isabella souffla doucement. Le froid lui faisait du bien. Elle avança sa main et la posa sur la jambe de David. Il osa remonter son regard vers son visage. Elle lui fit un faible sourire. Elle savait pourquoi il ne disait rien. Il prit sa main et la monta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser. Des larmes vinrent mouiller la main de la jeune femme. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, puis la reposa , ne pouvant la maintenir tendue. David reprit les compresses et avec une délicatesse que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas, il entreprit de nettoyer ses blessures. Doucement, sans brusquer la jeune femme, il mit en place les bandages autour de ses poignets. Sous le doux contact de ses doigts, Isabella se laissa glisser dans le sommeil. Mais le sommeil n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Isabella revit les yeux furieux de Grégory puis le regard d'Harry sur elle, ses mains rudes sur son corps, sa violence, le désespoir ressenti. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, criant et pleurant. David, qui prenait le repas avec les autres, entendit le cri de la jeune femme et courut vers celle qui réclamait toute son attention. Il la prit dans ses bras la berçant dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

« - Tout est fini. Je suis là. Tu ne crains plus rien. Je te promets que jamais plus il ne t'approcheras. Il ne te touchera plus. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je ne les laisserais plus te faire du mal. Plus jamais. Murmura-t-il.

- Je ne voulais pas … Je ne pouvais pas … David … Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir trahi. Si tu savais. J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus. J'ai eu si peur.

- C'est fini ! Tu ne m'as pas trahi ! Tu es ma courageuse Isabella ! Mon Isabella … mon Isabella. »

Il se calla contre la roche et ne bougea plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve le sommeil contre son torse. Il la serrait dans ses bras comme pour la protéger d'un quelconque danger. Il voulait la garder près de lui. Isabella se réveilla le lendemain matin sur le torse et dans les bras protecteurs de David. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit, le laissant dormir encore. Elle remit sa veste et sortit sans faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers le foyer où Much s'activait déjà pour ses enfants impatients.

« - Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demanda Much.

- Je me sens mieux. Mes côtes me font moins souffrir. Mais j'en suis quitte pour avoir quelques bleus bien marqués.

- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

- Non. Je n'ai pas très faim. Merci.

- Isabella, c'est vrai que tu vas vivre avec nous ici ? Demanda Robin, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

- Oui. Je ne peux plus rester à Nottingham.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Sarah.

- Parce que c'est trop dangereux pour elle. Répondit la voix de David derrière eux.

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda Isabella.

- Non. J'ai le sommeil léger. Comment vas-tu ?

- Mieux. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Il prit sa main et l'emmena en dehors du camp. Isabella savait qu'il s'inquiétait. Arrivés près de la rivière plus loin, il se retourna devant elle.

« - Je te demande pardon.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi demandes-tu mon pardon ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Reprit la jeune femme sans comprendre.

- J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt. Jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir poser ses mains sur toi. Dit-il, la colère déformant son visage.

- Non ! Ne soit pas si dur envers toi ! Je suis aussi fautive. J'aurais dû me montrer plus prudente. Et puis ce qui compte c'est que tu sois arrivé à temps. J'aurais préféré mourir que de te faire subir une telle humiliation.

- Tu n'es pas responsable. Maintenant nous allons rester ensemble. »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras et passa les pans de sa cape autour d'elle. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement. Elle eu un mouvement de recul puis se laissa faire. Elle devait réapprendre à recevoir l'affection d'un homme. David comprit son recul. Il faudrait du temps avant qu'elle recommence à s'abandonner dans ses bras. Il la sentait encore crispée dans ses bras. Elle se détendait peu à peu. David posait juste ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne cherchait pas à approfondir son baiser. Il voulait juste sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et lui montrer qu'il n'était pas Harry et qu'il attendrait qu'elle puisse à nouveau lui faire confiance. Isabella se détacha de lui et le remercia avec un sourire. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Une semaine entière avait passé depuis qu'Isabella avait rejoint le camp des hors-la-loi avec Aurélia. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée et elle était extrêmement nerveuse. Depuis deux jours les disputes étaient fréquentes entre elle et David. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne en mission avec eux et elle voulait absolument repartir se battre. Ils avaient fini par trouver un accord disant que la jeune femme pourrait reprendre les distributions de vivres et de médicaments mais uniquement de nuit. Elle avait accepté sachant bien comment le faire craquer par la suite. Much s'activait au fourneau ce soir là. Djaq expliquait à Sarah comment nettoyer une épée. Le petit Robin tournait autour de Will et Isabella qui fabriquait des filets pour les pièges de la forêt. David écrivait des lettres. Il y avait deux absent : Luke et Aurélia. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Robin commença à poser plein de questions.

« - Vous faîtes quoi?

- Des filets, Robin ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous pose la question. Répondit Will.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire des pièges.

- Mais d'habitude on attrape pas du poisson ? Reprit le petit garçon.

- C'est pour un très gros poisson. Dit Isabella, voyant bien que Will commençait à perdre patience.

- Ah ! Et on pourra le manger après ?

- Cela risque d'être fort indigeste ! Dit en riant David.

- En parlant de manger, j'ai une de ces faims ! Reprit Will.

- Nous mangerons quand nous serons tous là ! Reprit Much.

- Il nous faut attendre que nos deux absents daignent se montrer. Dit David en s'asseyant à côté d'Isabella. Mais peut-être que j'aurais une compensation ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu peux toujours rêver. Répondit-elle en riant.

- Mais que peuvent-ils bien faire ? Reprit Will.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux là ! Intervint Djaq.

- Comme pour vous deux ? Demanda Robin en regardant David et Isabella.

- C'est un peu ça ! Répondit la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. »

David sourit. Les gestes d'affections de la jeune femme étaient rares. Il prit sa main dans la sienne tout en la laissant sur sa cuisse. Isabella sourit. Elle n'avait plus peur de le toucher. Elle retrouvait peu à peu la sensation de bien être qu'elle avait au contact de sa peau.

« - C'est vrai que vous allez vous marier ? Vous aurez des enfants ?

- Robin, on ne pose pas ce genre de questions. Le réprimanda son père.

- Laisse ! C'est légitime ! Reprit David en riant. Tu réponds où je m'en charge ?

- Tu es lancé. Continue !

- Bien. Oui nous allons nous marier. Pour ce qui est des enfants … J'espère que nous en aurons. Mais cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Mais puisque tu veux une réponse … Ma chérie veux-tu que nous ayons des enfants ?

- Quoi ? David …

- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Tu ne veux pas aider à répondre à la question de ce jeune homme ?

- Robin, nous aurons surement des enfants. Mais il faut d'abord que nous nous marions. Dit-elle en se retournant vers le jeune garçon.

- Quand est-ce vous allez vous marier ?

- Quand Isabella sera d'accord pour m'épouser. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a belle lurette que ce serait fait !

- Qui as dit que j'étais contre ?

- D'accord ! »

David se leva et attrapa Isabella par la taille, la portant sur son épaule.

« - David ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Pose-moi ! Pose-moi je te dis !

- Ne nous attendez pas pour manger. Nous reviendrons tard !

- David pose-moi ! Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

- T'épouser ! »

Isabella ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il la posa sur la selle de son cheval et monta derrière elle. Il la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il lui avait dit. Ils arrivèrent devant un monastère. David tambourina à la porte. Il demanda à voir un prêtre sur le champ. Il ajouta que c'était pour une urgence. Isabella comprit qu'il n'avait pas plaisanté. Il la fit descendre de la monture et l'entraîna vers l'église. Un des moines arriva en courant.

« - Je ne pouvais le croire quand frère Ignace est venu me dire que tu étais devant la porte. Que veux-tu David que tu doives ainsi troubler la quiétude de cette abbaye ?

- Crois-moi Laurent, je ne t'aurais pas fait chercher si cela n'avait pas été extrêmement important. Isabella, je te présente Laurent. C'est un ami d'enfance qui est rentré dans les ordres. Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, veux-tu nous marier ?

- Serait-il devenu fou ? Demanda le prêtre à Isabella.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit très sérieux. Dit Isabella en riant.

- Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ?

- Ecoute. J'ai le plus grand respect pour toi. Mais si tu ne nous marie pas maintenant, je risque de faire une énorme bêtise !

- Par la Sainte Vierge ! Tu sembles très sérieux ! Mais êtes-vous consentante Isabella ? »

Isabella hocha la tête en riant. Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. David attrapa sa main et la conduit jusqu'à l'autel. Il se plaça en face d'elle et demanda à son ami de commencer. La jeune femme ne savait plus exactement où elle était. David la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un large sourire. Elle n'entendait pas un mots de ce que le père Laurent disait. Elle entendit David prononcer le « oui » rituel. Puis elle le vit froncer les sourcils. Elle se ressaisit, réalisant que c'était à elle de répondre. Elle prononça son « oui » et laissa les lèvres de David sceller leur alliance. Il remercia son ami et prit la main d'Isabella, l'entraînant en courant entre les bancs de l'église. Il ignora superbement les remarques de son ami sur sa tenue dans le lieu saint et sortit. Il fit monter Isabella sur la scelle devant lui et monta à son tour. Il lança alors sa monture au grand galop dans la nuit noir. Isabella ne réalisait pas. Il y avait moins de quelques minutes encore, elle était Isabella de Locksley et maintenant elle était Isabella de Clun. Ils galopèrent longtemps et arrivèrent près d'une grotte. David sauta au bas de son cheval et aida la jeune femme à descendre. Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

« - Tu es l'homme le plus fou que je connaisse !

- C'est sûrement ça ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais maintenant, je suis le plus comblé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un moment de folie ? Tu regrettes.

- Comment le pourrais-je quand je suis ici avec toi ?

- Du calme ! Je suis un homme marié ! »

Il l'embrassa en la serrant contre lui.

« - Je pense qu'ils vont nous attendre longtemps. Dit David avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. »

Isabella se réveilla doucement le matin, son époux lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Elle lui sourit. La nuit passé avait été riche en émotion intense. Il l'avait enlevée, épousée et était devenu son époux deux fois dans la nuit. Il l'embrassa doucement. Elle ferma doucement les yeux. Elle avait encore sommeil.

« - Non. Tu ne peux pas te rendormir. Dit David en riant. Je sais qu'il est tôt mais nous devons rentrer.

- Très bien. Reprit-elle déçue. Donne-moi mes vêtements s'il te plaît. »

Il lui tendit ses vêtements et elle commença à s'habiller. David la regardait en souriant.

« - Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Il y a bien quelque chose. Tu me regarde bizarrement.

- Je me rendais juste compte de la chance que j'avais de t'avoir pour épouse.

- Flatteur !

- Non réaliste ma chérie ! »

Ils rangèrent les couvertures et nettoyèrent le feu de la veille. David fit monter Isabella sur l'avant de sa scelle puis monta derrière elle. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et ils se mirent en route vers le camp des hors-la-loi.

Au camp, le petit Robin avait décidé de n'accorder aucun répit aux adultes jusqu'au retour d'Isabella et David. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir arriver au détour du chemin menant au camp, une troupe d'hommes, parmi lesquels Allan et Jean. Il courut en criant vers l'intérieur du camp. Allan fit un immense sourire. Il était content de rentrer. Les autres sortirent et accueillirent chaleureusement leur anciens compagnons et les seigneurs français qui s'étaient déplacés. Allan regardait fébrilement autour de lui.

« - Je voudrais pas plaisanter, mais il me semble que vous avez eu des pertes ! Où sont Isabella et David ?

- Ils ont disparus depuis hier soir. Dit Djaq d'un air détaché.

- Ah ! Encore une preuve ! Maintenant ils ne pourront plus se cacher. Je vais devenir leur pire cauchemar.

- Tu ne l'es pas déjà ? Demanda la voix de David derrière eux. »

Il descendit puis aida Isabella à faire de même. Lui faisant un clin d'œil, il se tourna vers Allan qui paraissait très étonné.

« - Aurais-tu vu un fantôme Allan ?

- Ah ! Où étiez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez plus vous cachez maintenant ! Tu dois avouer qu'il y a quelque chose ! Dit Allan en le pointant de son index sous les rires des autres seigneurs.

- Très bien puisque je n'ai pas d'autres choix … Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Isabella de Clun, ma femme.

- David, je crois que tu viens de réussir un miracle ! Dit Isabella en riant. Tu as réussi à faire taire Allan et Much ! »

Les autres riaient de bon cœur devant la figure des deux intéressés. Ils entrèrent dans le petit camp pour parler de leur affaire. Djaq retint un moment la jeune femme par le bras.

« - Alors ! Ce mariage ?

- Tu ne m'avais pas tout dit sur le mariage quand nous avons parler la dernière fois !

- Il est des choses qu'une femme doit découvrir toute seule. Alors ?

- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie !

- Je sais que tes parents seraient heureux pour toi. Ton père espérait tant pour toi et ta mère aussi.

- Merci Djaq. »

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du camp. Les seigneurs étaient déjà assis autour du feu. David l'attrapa par la taille pour l'assoir à côté de lui. Isabella leva les yeux aux ciel. Un véritable enfant ! Isabella fit le tour des visages autour du foyer. Il y avait des jeunes seigneurs qu'elle avait bien connu petite à la cour d'Aliénor. Elle commença à discuter avec le plus proche d'elle qui était aussi le frère de sa meilleur amie en France. David jeta un regard un peu courroucé à celui qui osait parler à son épouse. Isabella le remarqua et se retourna vers lui pour faire les présentations.

« - David, voici Thierry de Niort. Je le connais depuis que je suis arrivée en France. C'est un excellent ami et le frère de ma meilleur amie Mélanie. Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Enchanté. Nous n'avons pas encore pu discuter. Vous êtes arrivé la veille de mon départ pour l'Angleterre. Répondit David qui semblait se détendre avec les explications de la jeune femme.

- En effet ! Je pense que des félicitations s'impose. Vous avez réussi où beaucoup s'était cassé les dents.

- Tant que ça ? Demanda David visiblement intéressé par de possibles révélations.

- Il est bien connu en Aquitaine qu'Isabella a terrassé plus d'un homme qui avait la prétention de se faire aimé d'elle. Et ils furent nombreux croyez-moi. La nouvelle de votre mariage va vous attirer plus d'un ennemi.

- Déjà que je suis un des hommes les plus recherché d'Angleterre.

- Heureusement, vous y gagnerez aussi des amis. Isabella est beaucoup appréciée en Aquitaine.

- Avez-vous fini tout les deux ? Demanda Isabella sans arriver à feindre l'agacement.

- Mais voyons ça m'intéresse ! Thierry, je sens que nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir David ! Répondit le jeune homme en riant. »

Après que Much eu fait le tour de leur invité avec une boisson chaude, une réunion informelle commença. On demanda les dernières nouvelles du comté. Isabella raconta comment elle avait été découverte. Un silence respectueux accompagna son récit. David posa sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme pour la soutenir. Isabella expliqua ce qu'elle avait pu découvrir des plans des chevaliers noirs et de leurs places fortes. Il fallait agir vite pour déstabiliser le commandement. Il décidèrent d'une action rapide, à l'aube, dans les sept jours. En tant que Nigthwatchman, Isabella devrait entrer dans la ville pour ouvrir les portes à la troupe. Djaq demanda à l'accompagner. David, Will, Luke et Much rejoindront les troupes royales qui se sépareront en divers groups capable de prendre les différentes parties de la citadelle, la consigne principale étant de garder dans la mesure du possible les chevaliers noirs le plus importants en vie pour les juger. On mit au point des stratégies pendant plusieurs heures. Un rendez-vous fut donné dans la forêt de Sherwood pendant la nuit. Les seigneurs repartirent avec Allan et Jean pour faire leur rapport au roi Henri. Le petit Robin s'était tenu tranquille pendant la durée de la réunion. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête. Après un repas rapide, il se jeta sur le dos de David lui rappelant sa promesse de l'entraîner. Sarah qui ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se disait vint ajouter ses supplications à celle de son frère. Isabella lui proposa de l'emmener avec elle et Djaq dans la forêt pour lui apprendre quelques mouvements pendant que David s'occupera de Robin. Celui-ci remercia la jeune femme en lui souriant. Il ne se voyait pas assumer seul les disputes des deux enfants ! Il se leva avec Robin sur son dos et se dirigea vers ses affaires; il mit sa cape et accrocha son épée à sa ceinture. Il embrassa sa femme malgré l'expression dégouté que prenait son « chargement » et ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur. Isabella et Djaq se préparèrent et se mirent en route avec Sarah. La journée allait être chargée.

Isabella regardait Sarah attaquer Djaq avec une grande hargne. Elle riait en voyant Djaq éviter les coups de la fillette avec facilité. La petite fille y mettait tout son cœur mais ne parvenait jamais à toucher de son bâton son adversaire. Elle se leva et attrapa le bras de l'enfant avant qu'elle ne porte un nouveau coup.

« - Tu tiens mal ton arme. Tu l'étouffes ! Tu dois la laisser être légère dans ta main sans la laisser faire ce qu'elle veut. Regarde. »

Elle mit sa main sur celle de la petite fille. Elle dirigea ses coups et ses déplacements. Les trois demoiselles se retrouvèrent bientôt assises sous un arbre, respirant à plein poumons. Elles riaient. Isabella n'avait jamais vu Sarah rire de bon cœur depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Angleterre. Ils devraient éloigner les deux enfants avant l'attaque. Le danger serait trop grand pour eux. Déjà que David allait surement lui passer un savon le soir même, elle ne voulait pas en plus risquer la vie des deux enfants. Isabella regardait Djaq rire avec Sarah.

« - Djaq, tu ne m'a jamais rien dit sur tes enfants. Combien en as-tu ?

- Oh ! J'en ai 5. Le plus grand s'appelle Dan comme le père de Will. Il a 19 ans. Puis viennent Farah et Peter, les jumeaux. Ils ont 17 ans. Après il y a Laria, ma dernière fille. Elle a 14 ans. Et enfin il y a Thibault qui a 11 ans.

- Je trouve ça bizarre les noms de tes filles ! Dit Sarah.

- Et bien, quand j'attendais mon premier enfant, nous avons décidé avec Will qu'il choisirait les noms des garçons et moi celui des filles. Répondit Djaq en riant. Il a prit de l'avance sur moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as eu 5 enfants quand je te voie. Laissa échapper Isabella.

- Oui, ça fait beaucoup. Reprit Sarah, impressionnée. »

Isabella rit devant l'air abasourdit de la petite fille. Elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles. Elle fit signe à ses compagnes de se taire. Elle regarda Djaq. Puis elle attrapa le bâton qui avait servi d'épée à Sarah. Elle entendit alors un hurlement de petit garçon. Elle vit Robin se diriger droit vers elle. Elle fut surprise et l'évita au dernier moment, se retrouvant emprisonnée entre deux bras qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se glissa en dessous et se dirigea vers Djaq et Sarah qui se mettait en position de combat. S'ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient.

« - Messieurs, il est temps de montrer à ces demoiselles qui sont les plus forts ! Commença Will.

- Alors préparez-vous à prendre la racler de votre vie ! Répondit Isabella. »

Ils prirent chacun un bâton. Chacun s'occupa de son adversaire. Isabella se battait contre Robin, Will contre Sarah et Djaq contre David. Les combats faisaient rage entre les adversaires. Les enfants frappant avec hargne et riant devant les adultes feignants d'être blessés. Les deux enfants remportèrent leur combat et on déclara David et Djaq à égalité. Les enfants réclamèrent alors un copieux repas.

« - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! Allons de ce pas embêter ce bon vieux Much pour qu'il nous prépare quelque chose ! Qui veut monter sur mon dos ? Demanda Will. »

Robin se précipita sur lui et Sarah sur David. Les deux femmes restaient derrière. Elle attendirent d'être à mi-chemin et décidèrent de protester dans leur coin.

« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a des privilégiés ? Demanda Djaq.

- Malheureusement ! Tu sais une fois qu'ils nous ont épousées on ne compte plus ! Répondit Isabella. »

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent et posèrent les deux enfants. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs épouses respectives et leur proposèrent dans un sourire de les ramener au camp sur leur dos. Isabella et Djaq se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elles grimpèrent sur le dos de leurs maris. Much, qui attendait le retour des enfants et des deux couples, vit arriver la petite troupe avec à sa tête les deux enfants suivis par David et Will portant Isabella et Djaq sur leur dos. Much leva les yeux au ciel. C'était à se demander qui était les enfants. Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur. Puis il fallu coucher les deux enfants qui faisaient encore une fois enrager leur père pour rester plus longtemps. Isabella réussit. Puis les adultes décidèrent de parler des préparatifs de prochains jours.

« - Je pense que la première chose à faire et de mettre à l'abri les enfants. Dit Isabella.

- Et Aurélia ! Ajouta Luke si rapidement qu'il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Oui. Vous avez raison. Dit Will avec un large sourire. Peut-être pourrait-il rejoindre nos enfants chez notre tante ? Proposa-t-il à son frère.

- C'est une bonne idée. Ensuite il va falloir que nous nous entraînions un peu plus pour rentrer dans Nottingham. Poursuivit Djaq. Il va nous falloir être rapide et précise.

- Et prudente ! Ajoutèrent en cœur David et Will. »

Tout le monde rit de bon cœur. Les filles se chargèrent de la vaisselle pendant que les hommes vaquaient à leurs occupations. Isabella décida de mener son enquête sur Aurélia et Luke.

« - Alors. On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. Ni les derniers jours d'ailleurs. Tu as été te promener avec Luke ?

- Oui. Il a été gentil de me montrer les différents types d'arbres de la forêt. Répondit Aurélia en rougissant.

- Les arbres ?

- Une vieille technique des hommes de la famille Scarlett ! Dit Djaq en riant.

- Bon allez raconte nous ! Je brûle d'impatience ! Nous ne dirons rien c'est promis ! Reprit Isabella en se penchant vers son amie.

- Nous nous sommes promener. C'est tout ! Il est très gentil avec moi. Il m'a fabriqué ça. Dit-elle en montrant un bracelet en bois finement sculpté.

- Et bien voilà qui me semble bien intéressant !

- Ce n'est qu'un bijou ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

- Justement ! Quand David à commencer à m'offrir des bijoux ou des cadeaux, il était amoureux de moi.

- Pareil pour Will ! Renchérit Djaq.

- Vous croyez que …

- Je crois pas j'en suis sûre ! Dit Djaq en riant. »

Bientôt il fut temps pour tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de garde de dormir. Isabella se dirigea vers le coin qu'occupait David. Elle enleva sa veste et ses bottes. Elle se coucha seule car David était de normalement de garde. Elle allait s'endormir quand elle le vit arriver.

« - Tu n'étais pas de garde ce soir ?

- J'aurais préféré un « mon amour je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'endormir dans tes bras ». Dit David avec un grand sourire.

- Pardon. Mais je croyais que c'était ton tour alors je suis étonnée.

- Will m'a dit que ce n'était pas la place d'un jeune marié. Et ça tombe bien parce que je voulais te parler. Dit-il en se glissant sous la couverture près de la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Je me doute de ce que tu veux me dire. Reprit-elle en se callant contre lui.

- Tant mieux comme ça je pourrais faire court ! Tu as intérêts à me revenir entière et à faire attention à toi. Puisque je me doute que je ne pourrais pas te dissuader d'abandonner cette mission ?

- Non ! Tu ne pourras pas ! Et oui je ferais attention. Tu me connais ?

- C'est justement pour ça que je m'inquiètes ! Dit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

- Au fait, tu sais que Will et Djaq on 5 enfants dont des jumeaux !

- C'est un record à battre ?

- Bien sur que non idiot ! Mais c'est impressionnant quand même !

- Oui ! C'est dommage j'étais prêt à te faire autant d'enfants que tu voulais et dés ce soir ! Dit-il en riant. »

Isabella lui donna un petit coup sur le torse et se blottit contre lui pour trouver le sommeil.

La semaine avant l'attaque de Nottingham passa bien vite pour les hors-la-loi. Les préparatifs avaient monopolisés leurs journées. Ils se retrouvaient à la veille du grand combat. Chacun vivait cet instant à sa manière. Much jouait avec ses enfants et parlait sans cesse. Luke apprenait à Aurélia à sculpter des petits objets en bois. Will vérifiait tous les arcs et les flèches. Djaq préparait des remèdes en quantité. David passait son temps sur les plans de bataille. Isabella avait décidé de s'isoler un moment. C'était son premier grand combat. Ses professeurs l'avaient préparée dans cette optique mais elle ne pensait pas devoir un jour en arriver là. Elle pensait à ses parents. Que penseraient-ils d'elle ? Était-elle à la hauteur de leurs attentes ? Le vent semblait lui répondre que oui. Mais elle se demandait si elle faisait le bon choix. La peur la tiraillait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son mari, la vie qu'ils construisaient et surtout elle ne voulait pas causer sa tristesse. Elle respira profondément et tâcha de se détendre. Elle entreprit de faire quelques mouvements pour se détendre. Elle les avait appris avec un maître d'armes qui avait fait plusieurs séjours dans les pays de l'orient lointain. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans la plénitude que lui apportait le mouvement de son corps. Elle laissa son corps flotter sur le tapis de feuilles de la forêt. Ses sens étaient aux aguets. Rien n'aurait pu la surprendre. Elle entendit de bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Elle continua ses mouvements dans le silence le plus complet. Elle attendait le bon moment pour bouger. Elle sentit « l'intrus » proche d'elle. Trop proche d'elle ! Elle sortit sa dague de derrière son dos, bloqua son adversaire et lui plaça la dague sous la gorge. Elle ouvrit les yeux.

« - Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dises de ne pas t'approcher de moi comme ça ? Demanda la jeune femme. Tu sais qu'un jour je ne m'arrêterais pas !

- Mon cœur, c'est plus fort que moi ! Quand je te vois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir te prendre dans mes bras ! Reprit David en riant. Mais que faisais-tu au juste ?

- J'essayais de me détendre pour être prête pour demain. La concentration est la clé du combat. C'est-ce que me répétait mon maître d'armes …

- Eh ! Isabella, tu sais que tu peux me le dire si tu ne te sens pas bien ? Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras avec tendresse et inquiétude.

- Tout va bien ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Cette bataille est tellement importante ! Je commence à comprendre ce que ressentait mon père quand il voulait sauver l'Angleterre sans trop savoir comment faire. Je veux juste être à la hauteur pour les autres et pour toi.

- Isabella, tu es à la hauteur. Tu es la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai rencontré et ça je le pense depuis le premier jour. Même si je me suis montré rustre et coléreux ce jour-là ! Dit-il non sans une once de malice dans la voix. Tu es la plus merveilleuse des épouses et la plus grande combattante que je connaisse.

- Et toi le plus impressionnant menteur que je connaisse ! Reprit-elle en lui souriant doucement. As-tu finis de regarder les plans de bataille ?

- Oui. J'ai remarqué que nous n'avions pas prévu d'issu au cas où ça tournerait mal. Je pensais, la porte Sud est toujours peu gardée non ?

- La dernière fois que nous sommes allés à Nottingham, c'était le cas.

- Parfait. Si ça se passe mal on se retrouvera là-bas. Bon et maintenant, que vais-je faire de toi ma jolie Lady? Demanda-t-il avec un regard charmeur.

- Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Dit la jeune femme en le repoussant sans grande conviction. »

Si c'était sa dernière journée, elle voulait la passer dans les bras de son mari. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle. Ils étaient mariés mais en cet instant, il se rendait compte qu'il savait peu de choses de son passé et qu'il lui avait peu parlé du sien. Il lui souleva le menton et plongea dans ses yeux. Qu'il aimait s'y noyer !

« - Bien alors je vais jouer les époux autoritaires et te demander de me suivre sans condition !

- David, les autres …

- Sont déjà au courant que je passais le reste de ma journée avec toi ! Maintenant ne discute pas ! Dit-il en l'embrassant pour éviter toutes protestations. »

Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son cheval. Il la posa devant sa scelle et monta derrière elle. Il galopèrent ensuite longtemps. Isabella s'agrippait à ses bras et se lovait contre son cher David. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt près de Clun. David la fit descendre et, la prenant par la taille, il la guida jusqu'à ce qu'il virent le manoir. Il voulait qu'elle sache tout de sa vie. Isabella se retourna vers lui avec un regard incrédule. Que voulait-il lui montrer dans Clun ? Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lui sourit et tourna son regard vers la maison de son père et celle de sa famille aujourd'hui.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous deux de nous raconter nos vies, non ? Je suis né ici dans la chambre du bout de la maison. Ma mère était belle. Je ne me souviens que de son parfum et de son regard qui me fascinait. Un peu comme pour le tien ! Dit-il en la regardant. Mon père a été placé à la demande de Robin de Locksley. Il est venu plusieurs fois ici. Il ne s'intéressait que peu aux enfants en apparence. Il confiait des missions à mon père. Je le détestais car je croyais qu'il me volait l'amour de mon père. Oui tu as bien entendu, je détestais ton père ! Je ne savais pas alors l'importance de la mission et j'ignorais ton existence. J'ai compris cette importance quand je me suis enfuis de chez moi. C'est ton père qui m'a retrouvé. J'étais dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas rentrer. Il a dit qu'il ne me ramènerait pas chez moi. Il m'a emmené à Locksley et là il m'a parlé de toi. De ses espérances pour toi, ses peurs. Il disait qu'il voudrait te voir au moins une fois sauf si tu t'y opposais. Il m'a expliqué que souvent ce qui nous aime pâtissent de notre devoir mais que c'était un prix à payer et que mon père avait fait ce choix comme lui l'avait fait aussi. Ton père m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses. Entre autre la nécessité de protéger son pays. Alors pour faire honneur à mon père, j'ai pris le parti de faire comme lui. Mais je n'y ai trouvé qu'un goût modéré, jusqu'à ton arrivé. En fait ma vie n'a été qu'une suite de missions d'abord reçue de ton père puis ensuite de mes compagnons lors de nos réunions. Je me suis enfermé dans une sorte de carapace que tu as brisé avec ton esprit si indomptable. Sans toi je serais encore un noble qui se cache derrière un masque d'autorité. Tu m'as libéré. Je ne pensais pas que la fille de celui qui m'avait montré le sens du devoir allait devenir ma raison de vivre. Je dois tout à la famille de Locksley. »

Isabella le regarda avec un mélange de stupeur et de tendresse. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller à respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il aimait son contact doux et rassurant. Elle comprenait qu'il ai besoin à la veille du combat de ce confier à elle. Elle décida de lui faire à son tour toute la lumière sur son enfance.


	15. Chapter 15

C'était dur de parler de cette enfance solitaire, de ses peurs et angoisses de petite fille, mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait le faire. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire aujourd'hui ? Après tout, demain, ils ne seraient peut-être plus là pour en parler. Elle soupira et releva sa tête vers son époux. Elle lui sourit. Elle se détacha de lui et se retourna vers le village de Clun. C'était maintenant sa demeure autant que pouvait l'être Locksley ou Knigthon. Elle ferma les yeux profitant de l'instant de calme.

« - Tu n'est pas le seul à avoir longtemps détesté mon père. Dit la jeune femme avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Quand j'étais petite fille et que ma mère venait me voir dans le refuge où elle m'avait placée, je rêvais de rencontrer ce père dont elle me parlait avec tant de fierté, de gentillesse et d'amour. Je crois que le plus beau jour de mon enfance fut celui où elle me dit que bientôt nous serions tous les trois, ensemble, comme une vrai famille … »

Isabella laissa sa phrase mourir dans un souffle. Cela lui rappelait tant de souvenir. Les visites trop courtes et trop rare de sa mère, l'absence de son père, l'envie qu'elle avait en regardant les autres enfants avec leurs parents … Elle sentit la main de David sur son épaule. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et sourit autant pour elle que pour le rassurer.

« - Je croyais que mon rêve allait se réaliser … Que j'allais moi aussi avoir une famille … Mais il semblait alors que je ne devais pas y avoir droit. J'ai su que ma mère était morte quand Will et Djaq sont venus me chercher dans ma cachette. C'était deux mois après la mort de ma mère. On m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait plus et que mon père m'envoyait près d'une grande dame pour mon bien. J'ai crié, je l'ai appelé. J'avais perdu ma mère et il était tout ce qu'il me restait. D'abord j'ai cru que c'était ma faute. Puis je me suis mise à détester cet homme qui devait être un repère pour moi et qui m'envoyait chez des étrangers pour se débarrasser de moi. C'est horrible n'est-ce pas ? J'ai détester l'homme le plus aimé de toute l'Angleterre ! Beaucoup de gens me mépriseraient pour ce que je viens de dire. Mais quand on est enfant, on ne voit pas le héros. Tout le monde me disait que j'avais de la chance d'être la fille du grand Robin de Locksley et de Lady Marian. Tout ce que je voyais, ou plutôt tout ce que je voulais voir, c'était que mon père me rejetait. Je le détestait parce qu'il me privait délibérément de ce dont j'avais besoin … Une présence rassurante, un peu d'amour, un père pour me regarder grandir, jouer et pour m'apprendre tout ce dont j'aurais besoin dans ma vie. J'ai passé mes premières années en France comme une enfant solitaire. Je me liait peu avec les gens. La reine Aliénor s'est montrée très patiente avec moi, surement plus qu'elle l'aurait dû parfois … J'ai appris tout ce qu'une jeune noble doit savoir et même plus. J'ai eu les meilleurs maîtres de toute l'Aquitaine. Ma protectrice a également décidé de me faire étudier la science des armes. Devenue adolescente, j'ai noué des liens avec quelques jeunes nobles aquitains et normands. Des hommes ont commencé à me tourner autour. Ma science des armes me fut bien utile en ces moments là. »

David ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. C'était bien Isabella ! Elle ressemblait en tout point à la plus magnifique des roses. Elle était superbe mais avait des épines acérées pour empêcher quiconque de l'approcher.

« - Je ne quittais plus la reine Aliénor. J'étais devenue son ombre. Je faisait partie de tous les voyages. Je montais à cheval aussi bien que tous les hommes de sa garde. Je ne la quittais jamais. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à cacher mes armes un peu partout sous mes vêtements. Ajouta-t-elle dans un éclat de rire. Puis ma protectrice est tombée malade. J'avais dix-sept ans quand elle mourut. Elle me fit jurer de rester en Aquitaine jusqu'à mes vingt et un ans. Je ne suis revenue en Angleterre qu'une fois cette condition remplie. Cela m'a permis de me préparer encore plus au combat et de me former au subtilité de la politique. Je n'avais plus qu'à revenir ici récupérer mes biens, mon nom et mon histoire. Je ne pensais pas que j'y trouverais en plus tout ce que j'avais toujours recherché : une famille, une raison d'avancer, la compréhension de mon passé, la force de pardonner à mon père et toi … »

Dieu qu'elle était belle devant le jeune Lord de Clun ! Elle lui sourit puis baissa la tête visiblement gênée devant le regard de son époux. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et lui sourit d'un air entendu. Isabella recula un peu sans réellement vouloir lui échapper.

« - David, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à ça !

- Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ! Répondit ce dernier en essayant de l'attraper. »

Isabella fit volte-face. David se retrouva dos au manoir de Clun. Isabella le regardait s'avancer vers elle en pointant un doigt menaçant vers lui.

« - Si jamais tu t'approches encore, je … »

Isabella ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle venait de voir des cavaliers poser pied à terre à Clun. L'un d'eux les montra du doigt et saisit son arc. Isabella se jeta sur David avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit.

« - Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer ? Dit celui-ci avec un air malicieux.

- Cours ! Reprit la jeune femme sans répondre à la taquinerie de son époux. »

David regarda derrière lui alors qu'Isabella était déjà debout. Il perdit son sourire et se releva à toute vitesse. Il courut vers sa monture et fit monter Isabella derrière lui. Ils partirent au galop à travers les bois. Ils avaient une petite chance de les semer s'ils arrivaient à les distancer. Mais cela semblait bien difficile avec une monture pour deux alors que eux étaient bien plus nombreux. Ils entendaient les cris de leurs poursuivants derrière eux. Ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir s'ils restaient ensemble. David poussa un peu plus sa monture jusqu'a atteindre un endroit plus sombre et couvert. Il fit descendre Isabella.

« - Tu restes ici et tu restes cachée le plus possible.

- David que vas-tu faire ?

- Je vais les attirer plus loin sur les collines. Il y a pas mal de grottes. Ils chercheront longtemps avant de me trouver.

- Si tu y parviens ! Et tu sais comme moi qu'il y a un risque que tu n'y arrives pas ! David je t'en prie …

- Non ! Isabella, promets-moi que tu vas rester ici.

- David je t'en prie ne …

- Promets-le ! Lui dit-il avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de peur.

- Je te le promets. »

David l'embrassa avant de repartir au galop. Sa vie comptait peu si elle pouvait rester en vie. Isabella le regarda s'éloigner. Elle monta rapidement sur le rocher à pic et se coucha pour ne pas être repérer. Elle avait promis de rester caché mais pas de ne rien faire !

David galopait sans se retourner vers les collines. Inutiles de regarder derrière lui. Il savait que ses ennemis étaient sur ses talons. Il devait tout faire pour les perdre. Il espérait qu'Isabella se tiendrait tranquille le temps qu'il y parvienne. Il entendit le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche parvenir à son oreille. Il se baissa instinctivement sur l'encolure de sa monture. La flèche se planta sur un arbre à côté de lui. Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais que ça. Il essaya de lancer un peu plus sa monture mais le pauvre animal commençait à être fatigué de sa folle course. David devait trouver une solution de rechange et cela très vite. Il encouragea sa monture à poursuivre un peu plus son chemin. Les premières grottes n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres. Il fallait qu'il les atteigne. De loin, Isabella observait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait les évènements. Elle avait assommé un trainard et avait récupéré son arc, ses flèches et son cheval. Elle se trouvait en arrière tachant d'aider son époux sans se faire voir de celui-ci et de leurs ennemis. Elle tirait ses flèches avec précision mais le chemin devenait de plus en plus escarpé et les occasions de tirer de plus en plus rares. Elle prit un chemin de traverse qui lui permettrait de rejoindre David. Elle espérait qu'il ne se passe rien le temps du trajet. David était presque arrivé en haut de la première colline quand une flèche glissa sur son avant bras gauche. Il saisit son bras et grimaça. Isabella allait le tuer ! Il descendit de cheval. Cela ne servait plus à rien de fuir. Il fallait faire face. Il sortit son épée et attendit que les hommes qui avaient mis pied à terre engagent le combat. David devait se montrer précis dans son combat car l'espace où il se trouvait était très étroit et le vide se faisait menaçant. Il esquiva les premiers coups tant bien que mal et parvint à se glisser entre deux des mercenaires qui le combattaient. Il les frappa dans le dos et les fit tomber au sol. La victoire fut courte car déjà de nouveaux mercenaires étaient arrivés et engageaient le combat avec le jeune homme. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de garder son équilibre au bord du précipice. David essaya de se dégager mais il était cerné de toute part. Isabella arriva en haut et vit immédiatement que la situation était très mauvaise pour son époux. Elle se maintint hors de vue et prit l'arc et le peu de flèches qu'il lui restait. Elle allait se mettre à tirer, quand elle vit un des mercenaires s'approcher de son époux. Celui-ci lui planta son poignard dans le cou et laissa tomber le corps. Isabella resta tétanisée devant la scène. C'était impossible, irréel ! David ne pouvait pas être mort ! Les mercenaires remarquèrent alors sa présence. Elle devait sauver sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner son époux. Elle remonta à cheval en ne cessant de regarder en arrière. Elle allait se rendre au camp. Elle reviendrait avec de l'aide. Cela serait plus sûr. Elle avait un peu d'avance sur les mercenaires et en profita donc pour les semer et atteindre le camp. Les autres lui firent de beaux sourires en la voyant arriver. Much commença à demander ce que David et elle voudrait manger pour le dîner. En entendant le prénom de son mari, Isabella s'effondra. Les autres comprirent rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Djaq s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

« - Isabella ? Où est David ? Isabella ? Tu dois nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

- David …

- Parle ! Vas-y !

- David est … Il est … mort ! »

Isabella s'effondra dans les bras de Djaq. Les autres étaient consternés devant l'horrible nouvelle. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Djaq essaya de calmer un peu la jeune femme et lui demanda de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Isabella s'exécuta entre deux sanglots. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit. Will se leva et demanda à Luke de le suivre. Ils devaient récupérer le corps de leur compagnon. Isabella inspira un grand coup et se leva dans la ferme intention de les accompagner. Djaq la retint. Ce n'était pas un spectacle pour la jeune femme. Much laissa ses fourneaux et partit avec les deux autres. Quand les trois hommes arrivèrent à l'endroit indiqué par Isabella, il n'y avait plus rien. Pas de trace du corps sur place ou aux alentours. Ils avaient du l'emmener comme trophée pour l'offrir à leur maître, le Shérif. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. C'était un bien funeste jour pour eux tous. La bataille du lendemain semblait bien compromise. Cette victoire aurait galvanisé leurs ennemis et démoralisé leur troupe. Il venait de perdre un ami et allié de longue date. Et Isabella venait de subir un choc terrible. Vraiment oui ! C'était une journée funeste. Aucun d'eux n'avait vu les corps des mercenaires qui gisaient plus loin, disséminés sur la route. Un homme les observait du haut d'un arbre. Il était masqué. Il ne fit aucun mouvement jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes soient loin de son poste d'observatoire. Il descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea vers les cavernes que l'on apercevait au loin. Il grimpa sur un sentier escarpé et atteignit une des plus reculée. Il entra et s'accroupit près du corps d'un jeune homme. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Le somnifère qu'il lui avait administré aurait bientôt fini son effet. La fin de son effet signifiait aussi sortir de l'anonymat qui l'accompagnait depuis toutes ces années. Mais la phase finale de ce combat nécessitait sa présence. Il avait toujours agi dans l'ombre et maintenant qu'il allait revenir dans la lumière un mélange de peur et d'excitation envahissait son cœur. Il vit le jeune homme bouger. Il s'assit prêt de lui et l'empêcha de se lever alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Le jeune homme le regarda et reconnaissant un des mercenaires qu'il avait combattu chercha une épée ou tout autre arme du regard. L'étrange inconnu se leva et jeta les armes du jeune homme de l'autre côté de la caverne. Celui-ci cherchait un moyen de se tirer des griffes de l'homme qui le retenait. Il recula instinctivement . L'homme masqué lui tendit un morceau de pain et un peu de viande. David la prit avec suspicion. L'homme rit sans faire de bruit et recula vers le feu. David décida de se lancer et de demander à cet homme qui il était et ce qu'il voulait. Il se rapprocha du feu et s'accroupit en face de l'homme.

« - Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Je suppose que vous avez un but bien précis pour faire croire à ma mort et m'emmener ici secrètement. »

David attendait une réponse claire. Il n'en démordrait pas. S'il devait mourir, il voulait au moins savoir pourquoi et si on avait des projets pour lui, il voulait également les connaître. L'homme sourit en lui-même. Décidément, ce jeune homme avait un esprit bien affuté pour quelqu'un qui a pris une forte dose de somnifère. L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la caverne. La nuit commençait à tomber. Les autres devaient surement prévenir leurs alliés de la mort du jeune homme. Son plan marchait ! Maintenant, il pouvait sortir de l'ombre pour la première fois depuis treize ans. Il souffla un grand coup. La nuit allait être pour chacun des deux camps une veillée d'arme chargée de tension. Mais pour eux, elle serait chargée également de retour en arrière et de planification pour le lendemain. Il monta sa main devant son masque. David retenait son souffle. Qui était cet homme ? L'homme retira doucement son masque et le laissa tomber à l'entrée de la caverne. Puis il entrepris de se retourner lentement. Il sembla à David que ce moment durait une éternité. Mais quand son « hôte » se fut entièrement mis face à lui, Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne se pouvait pas. Plus rien en tenait debout. Il reprit légèrement ses esprits et parvint à murmurer les interrogations qui affluaient dans sa tête.

« - C'est impossible … Vous ne pouvez pas … Comment …

- Trop de questions ! Il va nous falloir une bonne partie de la nuit pour y répondre alors installer vous confortablement et mangez ! Vous aurez besoin de toute vos forces demain. »

Isabella avait passé sa nuit éveillée à scruter l'entrée du camp. Elle l'avait vu tomber mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer voir sa silhouette apparaître au détour du chemin. Elle avait vu se lever le soleil sans qu'une ombre se soit approchée du camp. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Il ne reviendrait plus. Ils avaient prit son corps pour lui faire encore subir des humiliations. Isabella ne pouvait pas supporter les images du corps mutilés de son mari qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser les images qui la hantaient. Il était mort c'était fini ! Rien ne pouvait plus le ramener. Elle avait tout perdu et maintenant, elle était plus seule que jamais. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, en pleurs. A quoi bon continuer ? Djaq se leva de bonne heure et chercha du regard Isabella. Elle n'était pas sur sa couchette. Où était-elle passée ? Elle sortit et observa un moment la jeune femme dehors. Elle ne bougeait pas et scrutait l'horizon. La pauvre enfant était anéantie. Puis elle s'effondra sur le sol. Djaq pouvait voir son corps secoué par les sanglots. Elle se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle ressemblait plus à son père en cet instant qu'à n'importe quel autre. Elle releva son visage qui ruisselait de larmes. Elle la prit un instant dans ses bras.

« - Isabella. Je sais que c'est dur. Mais tu dois être forte…

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus rien ! Ils m'ont tout prit !

- Non ! Tu dois continuer pour David, pour tes parents, pour le Nottinghamshire et l'Angleterre. Ils t'ont peut-être pris ce que tu chérissais le plus mais ils ne t'ont pas prit ton courage, ta détermination et tout ce qui faisait que David t'aimait. »

Isabella leva ses yeux vers Djaq. Oui, il lui restait ça. Ça et sa vengeance ! Elle allait se battre et elle allait vengé tout ce qu'elle aimait et qu'on lui a enlevé. Elle se leva remplie d'une soudaine force et d'un courage aveugle. Elle rentra dans le camp et commença à se préparer. Les autres, qui venaient de se lever, la regardèrent sans dire un mot. Isabella enfila ses bottes et attacha sa ceinture. Elle commença à s'armer dans un silence quasi religieux. Elle fixait un point et effectuait chaque geste comme un automatisme. Une fois armée, elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur du camp et prépara sa monture. Elle passa un temps fou à brosser, étriller son cheval. Elle le scella et attendit que les autres arrivent. Il fallu un petit moment aux autres pour se préparer. Ils arrivèrent et chacun s'avança pour dire au revoir aux deux femmes qui partaient seules devant pour ouvrir la voie. Les embrassades aves Djaq furent affectueuses mais quand vint le tour d'Isabella, on put sentir une grande tension dans l'air. Isabella restait impassible comme si elle n'était plus qu'une machine à tuer attendant d'être utilisée. Oui, elle ne voulait plus rien faire d'autres que de se battre et se venger. Elle monta à cheval. Will prit un instant son épouse à part. il lui recommanda de faire attention et surtout de surveiller Isabella. Djaq et lui se doutait bien qu'elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même. Djaq enfourcha à son tour sa monture. Les deux femmes partirent en direction de Nottingham. Les trois hommes se regardèrent. La journée était décisive. Il enfourchèrent leur montures et se mirent en route vers le point de rendez-vous avec les troupes. Chacun se raccrochait à un être aimé ou sa famille. Will pensait à ses enfants et son épouse. Luke pensait à Aurélia, Much à ses enfants. Isabella, elle, ne voyait que sa vengeance. Les trois hommes cheminaient doucement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Ils étaient étonnés de ne pas devoir échapper à des patrouilles ou des postes de surveillance en forêt. La victoire de leurs ennemis la veille leur avait fait pensé qu'ils auraient plus de fil à retordre pour rejoindre leur compagnon. Mais, comme l'avait dit Will, il fallait se méfier. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas visibles qu'ils ne sont pas là. Ils restèrent donc prudent et arrivèrent rapidement au point de rendez-vous. Allan sautait partout comme un enfant impatient, Jean donnait des ordres et le jeune roi semblait perdu entre tout les chevaliers aguerris qui l'entouraient. Les trois amis se regardèrent. Aucun de leur compagnon ne savait la nouvelle. Il faudrait bien que l'un d'eux leur dise. Much fit non de la tête et Luke baissa les yeux sur l'encolure de son cheval. Will inspira profondément. Il lui revenait donc de mettre au courant leurs amis. Ils sautèrent au bas de leur monture et se firent encercler par un Allan surexcité.

« - Alors ! On vous attend nous ! Vous faisiez quoi ? La sieste ? C'est ça quand on les laisse tout seuls les hors-la-loi n'en font qu'à leur tête !

- Il est certain que tu ne nous a pas laissé de repos Allan ! Ajouta Jean amusé.

- Tututut l'ami ! Il faut vous réveiller ou vous vous reposez sur vos lauriers. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est votre excuse ?

- Allan … Jean …

- Mais il en manque un ! Où est encore passé David ? Ah laissez-moi deviner ? Avec son Isabella ! Il a eu trop peur qu'il lui arrive du mal alors il est resté.

- Allan …

- Il ne peut pas vivre sans sa femme ou quoi ? Personne ne me verra enchaîner au pied d'une femme ! Jamais !

- Allan la ferme ! S'exclama Much. »

L'ordre de Much tomba comme une hache sur le cou d'un condamné. Allan se tut et attendit, abasourdi par la situation. Jean regardait ses anciens compagnons en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose de grave avait eu lieu. Il en était sûr. Will s'éclaircit la gorge et se lança.

« - David ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Il y a eu un accident … Hier soir … Ils étaient parti avec Isabella … Des mercenaires les ont poursuivis …

- Isabella va bien ? Demanda Le jeune Thierry de Niort qui venait de se rapprocher des compagnons.

- Oui. Elle n'a aucune blessure. Mais …

- Je le savais ! Cet imbécile de David s'est blessé ! Il a le chic pour que ça tombe au mauvais moment. Bon et c'est grave ? Demanda Allan.

- C'est grave oui. C'est plus que grave ! Il est mort … »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le bivouac de l'armée royale. Le jeune roi se rapprocha, choqué par la nouvelle comme beaucoup de chevaliers autour d'eux. Allan devint blême et dû s'assoir pour ne pas tomber sous le choc. Jean s'appuya sur son bâton. La vieillesse et les années de combat étaient plus marqués sur les visages des compagnons. Allan tenta de reprendre la parole.

« - Et Isabella ? Elle va combattre ?

- Oui ! Elle est parti avec Djaq tout à l'heure. Elle agit sans réfléchir depuis hier soir. J'ai demandé à Djaq de la surveiller. J'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

- C'est de la folie de la laisser combattre. Elle doit être abattue.

- Elle l'est ! Mais je crois que le désir d'en finir et de se venger de tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait la rendra plus féroce au combat. Et puis, Dieu sait ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle était restée seule au camp. Non ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. On ne pouvait pas la priver de ça.

- Alors messieurs, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Commença le jeune roi. Nous devons tout faire pour que cette journée soit à la hauteur de notre ancien compagnon. Il nous faudra avoir le même courage que lui. »

Le roi Henri sortit son épée et la dressa vers le ciel. Les autres chevaliers autour l'imitèrent.

« - Pour l'Angleterre et pour nos amis mort au combat. Que notre courage leur fasse honneur en ce jour ! »


	16. Chapter 16

Morganne n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de revivre l'entrée de Lord Grégory dans la grande salle du château de Nottingham. Le fils du Shérif s'inclinant devant son père et lui annonçant que le traître David de Clun venait d'être achevé par un de leur mercenaire, tout cela l'avait remué jusqu'au fond d'elle-même. Elle avait fait bonne figure pour la dernière fois devant tous les chevaliers noirs réunis autour du banquet. La fête avait durée toute la nuit et le vin avait coulé à flot. La jeune femme s'était retirée avant la fin de la soirée. Elle avait rejoint ses appartements où elle était tombée à genoux devant la cheminée qui crépitait. Elle se releva pourtant vite. Son frère n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle s'apitoie sur son sort mais plutôt qu'elle continue l'œuvre familiale. Elle s'était préparée toute la nuit. Les actions de ce matin seraient décisives. Elle s'habilla rapidement avec un pantalon et une chemise qu'elle gardait pour les moments plus « musclés ». Tout le monde dormait dans la sombre demeure du Shérif. Le minimum d'hommes avait été affectés à la surveillance des remparts de la ville. La majorité des autres mercenaires étaient dans la caserne avec les soldats réguliers. Morganne savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle n'avait pas reçu de contre-ordre à sa mission et elle comptait bien la mener à bien. Elle s'avança vers la porte de sa chambre. Sa femme de chambre avait du, selon les instructions de la jeune noble, laisser une épée longue et un poignard près de la statue du Shérif dans le couloir du second étage de la partie Ouest du château. Elle savait que sa mission reposait sur sa discrétion. Mais en territoire ennemi, mieux valait être bien armé. Elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle ferma sa porte à double tour. Il ne fallait pas que les hommes du Shérif se rendent compte de son absence trop vite ou sa mission serait un échec. Elle avança dans le couloir et se retrouva face à l'imposante statue du Shérif. Cet homme était vraiment un dangereux mégalo doublé d'un sadique ! Elle passa derrière pour récupérer ses armes. Soudain, un bruit de pas se fit entendre au bout du couloir. Elle tâcha de se cacher derrière la statue. Pour une fois que le Shérif servait à quelque chose d'utile ! Elle ralentit le rythme de sa respiration. Elle ne devait pas se faire repérer. Elle entendit s'approcher deux gardes qui semblaient passablement éméchés. Les phrases qu'ils échangeaient n'avaient aucun sens et ne correspondaient même pas à une réponse à la phrase antérieur. Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent près de la statue. Avaient-ils entendu quelque chose se demanda Morganne ? Elle ne bougea pas et tâcha de se faire encore plus petite derrière la statue.

« - Dédé …. Décidé …. Bref ! Tu trouves pas …. Hic ! …. La statue là ! ….. Tu trouves pas …. Elle est moche !

- Chutttttttttttttttttttttttttttt ! Il va t'entendre ! Dit le second en montrant la statue.

- Pfuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Mais non tu vois ki dort…. L'a les yeux fermés ! »

La bêtise de ces gardes étaient un cadeau du ciel ! Elle attendit qu'ils se furent éloigner pour sortir de sa cachette. Elle se dirigea alors rapidement vers la cuisine où un garde surveiller l'évacuation des ordures. Morganne devait le neutraliser pour permettre aux autres de pénétrer dans le château. Elle était accroupi, rampant presque sur le sol. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'on lui ferait manger de la poussière. Elle s'approchait doucement de sa cible quand elle vit une petite souris passer devant elle. Un peu plus et elle lui passait sur les mains. Elle observa l'animal un instant. Il se dirigeait droit vers la pile de casseroles à côté de Morganne qui semblait prête à s'écrouler. Elle fit non de la tête comme si la souris pouvait la comprendre. La souris s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des casseroles. Morganne se dit que finalement elle avait peut-être un don avec les animaux. Elle regarda la souris qui reprenait son avancée à petit pas vers les casseroles. Morganne se mit à faire des gestes pour menacer la souris et à proférer des paroles silencieuses lourdes de menaces. Mais la souris n'en avait cure. Elle se retourna un instant vers Morganne, comme pour la narguer. Morganne aurait voulu avoir un chat avec elle en cet instant. La souris fit alors le mouvement tant redouter de la jeune femme. Elle sauta sur la pile de casseroles qui s'effondra sous la souris. Tant pis, il fallait agir maintenant. Le garde se dirigea vers la cachette de la jeune femme. Celle-ci roula sous la table la plus proche et attendit que les bottes du soldat soient juste à porter de ses mains. Elle attrapa les bottes de l'homme et tira de toute ses forces celui-ci tomba et s'assomma sur le rebord de la table. Morganne sortit de sa cachette et ligota le garde. Finalement ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Elle aperçu alors la souris.

« - Toi tu as eu de la chance ! »

Morganne sortit ensuite de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les différents passages du château et les condamna. Il ne fallait pas que le shérif où un de ses hommes et une échappatoire. Elle terminait son tour quand l'église de Nottingham se mit à sonner pour annoncer la prière des mâtines. Le temps passait vraiment vite quand on s'amusait. Elle se dépêcha de fermer le dernier passage et partit se cacher à proximité de la grande porte. Elle pourrait alors ouvrir aux compagnons. Le shérif aurait une belle surprise et son frère une belle vengeance. Son esprit se tourna alors vers Isabella. Elle n'avait jusqu'alors pas songer à la jeune femme. Elle devait être abattu ou elle avait sombrer dans la folie. Morganne sentit l'air frais sur son cou et reprit rapidement ses esprits. Elle se promit néanmoins de parler avec Isabella dés qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle se cachât derrière une pile de tonneau et attendit. Pourvu que tout se passe bien pour les autres.

Le groupe dirigé par Allan et Luke arriva sous le rempart Est de la ville avant que le soleil ne soit haut dans le ciel. Les hommes étaient tous à la fois excités et anxieux. Luke sortit un jeu de clé d'une des poches de sa ceinture et s'approcha d'une petite grille dissimulée par des herbes grimpantes. Il arracha les herbes et commença à essayer plusieurs clés sur la serrure. Allan levait les yeux aux ciel. Fallait-il qu'il fasse tout lui-même ? Il tapa sur l'épaule de Luke et lui fit signe de s'écarter. Luke, étonné, lui laissa la place. Allan sortit alors une petite pince de sa ceinture et la montrant à Luke comme un professeur ferait une démonstration à son élève, il la tourna dans la serrure qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Luke regarda Allan en souriant et en secouant la tête. Allan ouvrit la grille et fit une légère révérence tout en invitant les autres à passer. On était voleur ou on ne l'était pas ! C'était selon les mots d'Allan « une sorte de classe inné et très rare que l'on ne trouvait que chez des personnes vraiment exceptionnelles ». Ils entrèrent alors dans la ville. Allan faisait rentrer les derniers hommes quand un garde donna l'alarme depuis les remparts. Parfait ! Les festivités allaient pouvoir commencer. Le groupe d'Allan et Luke se dirigea alors vers les ruelles de la ville. Il serait plus facile de combattre si leur poursuivant étaient un peu perdus et étaient obligés de se séparer. Le combat était assez drôle compte tenu du fait que Allan avait fait le pari avec Much juste avant que les groupes ne se séparent d'abattre plus d'ennemis que lui. On pouvait entendre Allan compter allègrement les hommes abattus dans les rues de Nottingham. Luke et les autres riaient en voyant Allan faire attendre quelques secondes un ennemis sous prétexte de s'être perdus dans ses comptes. Après tout la guerre ne devait être forcément toujours quelque chose de sérieux.

Une fois les quelques troupes qui les poursuivaient vaincus, Allan, Luke et les hommes qui les accompagnait se dirigèrent vers la porte où Will, Jean et Much attendait avec les hommes à pied dans les fossés. Les hommes d'Allan et Luke montèrent sur les remparts, se débarrassèrent des gardes en faction et enclenchèrent le mécanisme qui permettait d'ouvrir les grandes portes de la ville. Les hommes cachés dans les fossés se mirent à entrer dans la ville. Le déploiement fut rapide. Plus loin dans la forêt, le roi et tous les chevaliers à cheval attendait le signal qui leur donnerait l'ordre de pénétrer dans la ville. Les renforts pourraient ainsi mettre en déroute les mercenaires quand l'alarme serait donnée. L'alarme de la cité ne se fit pas attendre. Les sergents couraient dans toutes la ville en direction des casernements. Les seconds de Lord Grégory coururent au château prévenir leur maître. Lord Grégory se leva en trombe et courut chez son père. C'était la débandade dans les couloirs. Les hommes en armes croisaient des chevaliers noirs à peine habillés et des servantes apeurées. Djaq et Isabella étaient entrées dans la ville par une poterne discrète à l'Ouest. Les deux femmes avaient atteint les remparts du château. C'était un endroit peu protéger car très escarpé et donc difficile à atteindre. Isabella accrocha la corde autour de sa taille et commença à monter les long du rempart Djaq la suivait sans trop savoir comment la jeune femme pouvait savoir exactement où poser les pieds. L'ascension était dangereuse mais Isabella ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le haut de ce mur. Elle arriva en haut du remparts et se hissa pour que ses yeux puissent faire un rapide tour des environs. La voie semblait libre. Elle grimpa et se retrouva sur la coursive des remparts. Elle aida Djaq à finir son ascension et à se hisser sur la coursive. Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent leur avancée à travers le château. Elles atteignirent la tour de la volière et pénétrèrent par une fenêtre. Le plan prévoyait qu'elles envoient un message une fois à l'intérieur du château à leurs alliés à l'orée de la forêt. Djaq se mit à la tâche. Le message était à peine envoyé qu'une voix se fit entendre dans les escaliers. Cette voix, Isabella la connaissait bien. Djaq se retourna vers Isabella. Elles ne devaient pas se faire prendre. La jeune femme ne pouvait le laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

« - Tu continues sans moi. Je m'occupe de lui et je te rejoint.

- Tu sais bien que tu en peux pas t'occuper seule de Lord Harry.

- Va je te dis. »

Le ton de la jeune femme ne laissait aucun choix. Djaq repassa par la fenêtre et sortit juste avant que Lord Harry ne pénètre dans la pièce. Isabella avait un compte à réglé avec lui. Elle avait décidé de solder toutes ses dettes aujourd'hui. Chacun recevrait ce qu'il mérite. Elle le laissa entrer et se plaça hors de son champ de vision.

« - Inutile de demander du renfort Harry. Vous êtes perdus. »

Lord Harry lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main et chercha du regard d'où venait cette voix. Isabella sortit de l'ombre et sortit son épée. Lord Harry lui lança un regard cruel. Isabella demeura froide et attendit qu'il engage le combat. Il s'attaqua à la jeune femme en hurlant de rage. Isabella esquiva et frappa sur le flanc droit de son adversaire. Chacun enchaîna les coups et les parades à une grande vitesse. Il tournait autour de la pièce remplis de perchoirs pour la plupart vide. Les différents oiseaux qui pouvaient partir s'envolaient loin de ces deux combattants pleins de rage. Isabella gardait son regard froid. Chacun de ces gestes étaient calculé pour être le plus meurtrier possible. On aurait pu croire qu'elle aspirait l'énergie de son adversaire au fur et à mesure du combat. Lord Harry s'épuisait à chaque coup porté. C'est alors qu'Isabella frappa. Touché au flanc gauche, juste sous le cœur, le chevalier noir s'effondra. Isabella s'approcha pour donner le coup de grâce. Elle se plaça derrière Lord Harry et tira sur ses cheveux pour mettre la tête de sa victime en arrière. Elle se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.« - Tes semblables m'ont tout pris. Aujourd'hui, je viens régler ma dette. Prépare-leur une place en enfer. »Et en disant ses mots, elle passa son épée le long de son cou. Un flot de sang s'en échappa. Elle repoussa la tête du chevalier noir, laissant le corps de ce dernier s'écraser sur le sol. Un. Ce fut la seule chose qui traversa son esprit à ce moment-là. Un sur tout ceux dont elle demandait la mort en paiement de son malheur. Un. Le début de sa vengeance et la fin de la vie qu'elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Elle sortit de la volière son épée encore rouge du sang de sa victime. Elle ne la rangea pas. Elle s'en resservirait bientôt. De son côté, Djaq avait avancé jusqu'à une autre aile du château. Elle s'arrêta sur la coursive et regarda du côté de la volière. Elle vit Isabella debout devant la porte, son épée pleine de sang. Sans doute celui de Harry. Elle observa la jeune femme. Elle lui sembla alors bien plus perdue à cette instant que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois à l'orphelinat. Elle était en tout point différente à la petite fille apeurée qu'ils avaient accompagnés en France. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle avait juste atteint un point où le retour semblait difficile. Elle avait choisi de mettre fin à plusieurs vies en même temps que la sienne. Mais était-ce la meilleure solution ? Et que ferait-elle une fois toutes ses vies prises ? Abandonnerait-elle sa vie propre ou continuerait-elle à vivre une demi-vie rongée par le remords des actes faits et non faits ? Ces questions ne semblaient pas à l'ordre du jour mais elle ne quitta pas l'esprit de Djaq même après que la jeune femme l'eu rattraper. Elles continuèrent leur chemin vers le cœur du château. Will avait bien recommandé à son épouse d'empêcher Isabella de faire une bêtise, mais elle se demandait si elle serait capable de retenir la jeune femme. Elle en doutait fortement. Mais seul le destin avait le pouvoir de dire comment se dérouleraient les évènements. Les dédales de couloir sombres semblaient ne pas avoir de fin pour David. Cela faisait sans doute plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient dans ce labyrinthe puant. Les égouts de la ville devaient se déverser dans les parages. Mais David avançait avec l'homme qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé. A vrai dire, il ne pensait qu'à Isabella. Elle le croyait mort. Comment avait-elle réagi ? Était-elle toujours vivante ? Avait-elle garder son sang froid ou avait-elle sombré dans une folie progressive ? David ne savait que penser. Il aurait voulu retourner au camp, lui dire qu'il était là. Bien vivant. Qu'il ne l'avait pas laissée. Qu'il avait respecter sa promesse d'être toujours à ses côtés. Que jamais personne ne les séparerait. Qu'il l'aimait et que seule cela comptait. Il murmura son nom alors qu'ils avançaient encore dans les ténèbres. L'homme devant lui s'arrêta un moment.« - Ils ont commencé. Parfait ! Nous aurons le champ libre pour récupérer ce dont nous avons besoin. - Le château doit grouiller d'hommes en armes.- Non. Heureusement, grâce à Djaq et Isabella, le château sera vite désertée. Nos amis respecterons la promesse faite. Isabella ne craindra absolument rien. »David pensa qu'il était peut-être un peu trop sûr de lui. Il ne connaissait pas Isabella aussi bien que lui avait appris à la connaître ces derniers mois. Mais il espéra fortement qu'il ai raison. Oui ! Pourvu qu'il ne se trompe pas !

Djaq et Isabella avançait dans les couloirs. Elles pouvaient entendre de plus en plus nettement les bruits d'armes et de pas dans les couloirs. Isabella était déterminée à atteindre la Grande Salle coûte que coûte. Djaq et elle se mirent chacune d'un côté de la porte du couloir. Dés que la femme du charpentier eu fait un signe de tête à Isabella, elle se précipita dans le couloir, surprenant tous les hommes qui se trouvaient là. Avant qu'ils ne commencent à répliquer les deux femmes en avaient mis quatre à terre. Isabella se battait avec rage. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé tuer une personne de sang froid ne maitrisait plus sa folie meurtrière. Djaq tachait quand à elle d'assommer ou de mettre hors d'état de combattre ses adversaires plutôt que de les tuer. L'avancée se faisait rapidement. Elles ignoraient cependant que dans les geôles deux hommes avançaient eux aussi à vive allure. David et son compagnon était sorti du souterrain puant dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Ils étaient alors entrés dans les geôles du château. Ils n'y avait pas de prisonnier. Le Shérif avait dû tous les exécuter. Il semblait fort probable qu'il ai fait preuve de mansuétude envers ces pauvres gens. David et l'homme qui l'accompagnait montèrent les escaliers des cachots et sortirent doucement dans le couloir. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-il lui demander ? David regarda son compagnon et celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre. Tant de mystères. Que pouvait-il bien chercher ? Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre du Shérif (non sans assommer quelques gardes au passage). Le Shérif n'était pas là. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qui avait autrefois été la demeure de Vasey et qui maintenant était celle de son frère. Là son compagnon se dirigea avec assurance vers une icône qui pendait contre le mur à côté du lit. Il la décrocha et David pu voir une petite encoche. Il s'agissait du sceau des chevaliers noirs. Instinctivement, il porta sa main droite devant ses yeux. Il portait toujours l'insigne des chevaliers noirs au doigt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas enlevé. Son compagnon le regarda. David n'eu pas besoin d'un dessin et enleva sa bague pour la mettre dans la main tendue de son compagnon. Il le regarda insérer la bague dans l'encoche. Il tourna celle-ci et une petite porte s'ouvrit dans le mur. Ainsi c'était ici que le Shérif cachait ses biens les plus précieux. Jamais il n'aurait pu le découvrir sans l'aide de l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci dédaigna les objets précieux et sorti des parchemins soigneusement roulé. Il les déplia. Il semblait chercher quelque chose.

« - Je l'ai ! Dit-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda David incrédule.

- Ceci ! Dit-il en brandissant un parchemin sous les yeux du jeune lord. Il s'agit d'un pacte, un pacte très vieux qui rassemble la signature de tous les chevaliers noirs.

- Jamais je n'ai vu ce pacte !

- Evidemment la signature d'un homme engageait l'ensemble de ses héritiers. Regardez … Voilà celle de votre père. »

Il lui tendit le parchemin et David put voir de ses yeux le nom de son père en bas de celui-ci.

« - Bien. Maintenant nous pouvons faciliter la tâche de nos camarades en nettoyant un peu ce château. »

Pendant ce temps, Allan, Luke, Will, Jean et Much avait pris possession de la ville avec l'aide des nobles français et de leurs troupes. Les gardes s'étaient tous repliés dans le château. Ils étaient tous rentrés, fermant la grande porte et se repliant dans les bâtiments. Morganne attendait toujours derrière les tonneaux à côté de la grande porte. Elle sortit quand elle fut sure que personne ne restait dans la cour. Déplaçant la poutre qui bloquait la porte à l'aide d'un levier, elle dégagea le chemin aux combattants qui s'engouffrèrent comme une nuée de sauterelle dans l'enceinte du château. Les portes de l'édifice ne tardèrent pas à céder sous le poids d'un Jean au mieux de sa forme. Allan s'avança égal à lui-même.

« -On vient pour la fête ! »

Les autres levèrent les yeux aux ciel. Allan se retourna vers eux et fit une mine étonnée comme si la fête qu'il attendait avait été annulée. Il haussa les épaules et donna un grand coup de poing aux soldats le plus proches. Les autres se jetèrent à sa suite dans une mêlée sanglante. Ils avançaient dans le couloir faisant reculer les hommes du Shérif sous leur coup puissant.


	17. Chapter 17

Djaq et Isabella arrivaient tout prêt de la Grande Salle. Plus que quelques mètres et Isabella mettrait un terme à la barbarie qui avait gâché sa vie. Elle allait avancer quand Djaq lui retint le bras.

« - Isabella … Tu sais que tu ne dois pas le tuer. Il faut qu'il ai un procès … »

La jeune femme arracha son bras à la main de Djaq. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'on la sermonne. Elle voulait en finir et, s'il le fallait, elle serait à la fois juge et bourreau. Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et se retrouva en haut du balcon qui surplombait la pièce. En un instant, elle banda son arc et tira. Elle tua les deux gardes qui se trouvaient aux côtés du Shérif et de ces hommes.

« -Vous ! Hurla le Shérif.

- Je m'en occupe père. »

Parfait se dit Isabella. Exactement ce qu'elle attendait. Elle le tuerait d'abord lui. Djaq était sortie à son tour sur le balcon et tirait à l'aide de son arc blessant le plus de chevaliers noirs possible. Grégory s'était déjà ruée sur Isabella. La jeune femme avait laissé son arc et son carquois en haut des escaliers et avait sorti son épée. Elle se plaça sur les marches et para le premier choc. Elle se battait avec rage. Chaque mouvement semblait faire partie du précédent. Elle enchaînait attaque et parade avec une vitesse et une précision déconcertante. Mais son adversaire ne se laissait pas démonter. Elle le repoussa jusqu'au bas des marches.

« -Quel dommage que David ne soit pas là ! Siffla Grégory avec ironie. »

Cela ne fit que décupler la rage qui dormait à l'intérieur d'Isabella. Elle le laissa attaquer sur sa gauche et se déplaça vers la droite. Elle glissa son épée sous le ventre de son adversaire et la tira vers elle ouvrant l'abdomen de celui-ci en deux. Grégory s'effondra sur le sol. Il n'était pas mort mais Isabella s'en chargerait plus tard. Son nouvel objectif était maintenant droit devant ses yeux. Les chevaliers noirs allaient s'avancer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les compagnons entrèrent dans la pièce encore hors d'haleine. Les hommes du Shérif jetèrent leurs épées à terre. Isabella ne lâchait pas du regard le Shérif. Celui-ci sortit son épée et se jeta vers la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle se baissa et, d'un ciseau, balaya les jambes du chevalier noir. Elle fit passer son épée par dessus son épaule droite tout en se relevant et la plaça sous le cou du Shérif. Elle n'avait qu'à appuyer un peu et il serait mort. La jeune femme le regarda avec dédain. Djaq était descendue auprès de son mari et des compagnons. Tous regardait la jeune femme. Isabella voyait défiler devant ses yeux tout le mal que cet homme lui avait fait endurer, toutes les personnes chères qu'il lui avait prise. Elle sentit alors toute sa colère monter en elle. Elle s'apprêta à frapper quand soudain …

Une flèche traversa la pièce venant frapper la garde de l'épée de la jeune femme. Sa colère s'intensifia alors. Elle sortit la dague qu'elle cachait dans sa botte et voulut se jeter sur son ennemi paralysé par la fureur de la jeune femme. Elle sentit alors des bras puissants entourer sa taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle se débattait furieusement contre celui qui lui enlevait sa vengeance, qui lui enlevait sa seule raison de continuer. Sa colère lui faisait haïr cet homme qui lui retirait ce droit qu'elle avait gagné aux prix sanglant de la vie de ceux qu'elle avait le plus aimé. Elle ne voyait plus rien, rien que son ennemi, son objectif qui s'éloignait d'elle. L'occasion ne se représenterait peut-être plus jamais et on lui enlevait ce qu'elle désirait le plus … la vie de son ennemi. Les bras coupables la retournèrent en face de l'homme. Isabella hurlait de rage, de désespoir. Les autres ne savait plus que regarder. Isabella semblait n'être plus elle-même et les deux hommes qui l'avaient arrêtée étaient des fantômes du passé. Tous étaient figés, semblables à des statuts. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir. Ce qu'il croyait indiscutable s'effondrait autour d'eux. Isabella se retrouva vite bloquée contre le torse de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Celui-ci pencha sa tête et approcha ses lèvres près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« - Isabella écoute-moi. Il ne mérite pas ça. Tu entends.

- Il m'a tout pris. Il m'a tout pris. Criait la jeune femme entre deux sanglots de rage.

- Non ! Je suis là ! Je ne suis pas parti et je ne partirais pas. Isabella … mon Isabella … »

La jeune femme sentit alors sa respiration se couper. Cette voix qu'elle affectionnait tant semblait sortir d'outre-tombe. Cette voix appartenait à un homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie. Elle releva la tête, incrédule. Elle vit son visage, ses yeux, son sourire. Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras. David enlaça sa femme profitant de chaque seconde de ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il releva la tête et vit son compagnon s'approcher doucement. Isabella releva la tête vers son époux. Celui-ci pouvait voir la marque des larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« - Il mérite de mourir. Il le mérite. »

L'homme qui avait sauvé David s'approcha alors de la jeune femme. David desserra son étreinte protectrice.

« - Oui. Il le mérite. Mais si tu l'avais tué tu serais devenue comme eux, comme moi. »

Isabella se retourna pour voir d'où venait ses paroles. Elle se retrouva face à un homme qui semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année. Il avait les cheveux châtains et le visage marqué par des années de combat. On pouvait lire un mélange de mélancolie et d'humour piquant dans son regard. Mais ce qu'Isabella remarqua c'est son sourire. Elle porta sa main au coin de sa bouche. Ils partageaient ce trait physique. Isabella avait toujours entendu les gens autour d'elle dire qu'elle était le portrait de sa mère sauf le sourire. Elle avait le sourire de son … Elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était … Le caractère définitif de la mort lui semblait un peu dépassé. Deux personnes sensées être mortes se trouvaient devant elle. Cela faisait beaucoup contre la théorie de l'irréversibilité de la mort. Elle s'approcha de l'homme. Elle lui en avait tant voulu de l'avoir abandonnée et maintenant qu'il était là, elle n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans les bras de son père. Elle ne réfléchit pas et céda à son envie. Robin ne savait comment s'y prendre. Cette enfant qu'il n'avait pas connue pouvait-elle être aussi affective envers lui ? Il l'avait envoyé loin de lui alors qu'il était sa seule famille. Il l'avait ignorée pendant la majeure partie de sa vie pour sa sécurité. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère sauf le sourire. Alors, il referma ses bras autour du dernier vestige de son amour passé et ce morceau d'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Même si le combat n'était pas fini, il allait pouvoir connaître son enfant. La seule chose que Marianne lui ai laissé avant de mourir. Il avait cru que la vengeance guérirait la blessure de la perte de son aimée. Mais maintenant qu'il avait sa fille dans les bras, il se rendit compte que son deuil prenait fin. Isabella serrait son père aussi fort qu'elle avait pu serrer son époux quelques instants plus tôt. N'allait-il pas s'évaporer ? N'allait-il pas disparaître ? Elle releva la tête vers son père et plongea son regard dans le sien. Robin regardait sa fille droit dans les yeux. Elle avait le même regard pénétrant et rassurant que sa mère. Isabella se détacha de lui et rejoignit son époux. Robin se retourna alors vers le Shérif.

« - Nul autre que moi ou ma famille n'ont plus de raisons de vouloir la mort d'un rat comme toi. Mais je ne referais pas la même erreur deux fois. Tu seras jugé pour tes crimes et tu mourras sans aucun doute de la main même de la justice que tu voulais corrompre. Tu as été l'objet de ma colère, de celle de ma famille, mes amis et de tous ceux que tu as fait souffrir. Aujourd'hui tu mérites plus notre pitié. Grâce à ce pacte signé de ta main, de celle de ton frère et de tous les traîtres de ton espèce, rien ne s'opposera à ce que tu reçoive ce que tu mérite. »

Le Shérif fut rapidement ceinturé par deux hommes et rejoignit les chevaliers qui avaient été faits prisonniers. Robin se retourna vers ses amis, ses compagnons qui longtemps l'avaient cru disparus.

« - Je vous dois les plus sincères et les plus plates excuses. J'ai trahi ce que nous étions. Nous sommes Robin des Bois. Je ne me sentais plus capable de l'être. Je ne vivais que par la colère et la vengeance. J'ai disparu pour me retrouver et ne pas gâcher vos vies comme j'avais gâché la mienne. Je ne sais si vous pourrez me pardonner. Isabella, ma fille, mon enfant chérie, tu es surement celle à qui je dois le plus d'excuses. Je t'ai abandonnée alors que tu n'avais que moi, que j'étais tout ce qui te restais. Je mériterais tes foudres, tes reproches. Je n'ai pas été le père que j'aurais voulu être pour toi. Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner d'avoir cru que t'éloigner de moi était le meilleur moyen de te protéger. »

Robin dévisagea chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Alors, Jean s'avança auprès de cet homme qui revenait d'entre les morts et lui tendit un petit morceau de bois au bout d'une cordelette. En lui remettant son insigne, il lui accordait à nouveau son amitié et sa confiance. Isabella sourit à son père. Elle qui avait souvent rêvé de dire à son père tout ce qu'elle ressentait contre lui, ne pouvait que se taire et lui sourire. Much se jeta dans les bras de son ancien maître et ami. Les autres éclatèrent de rire en entendant Much crier ses « Maître ! » aux oreilles de Robin. Chacun vint serrer dans ses bras son vieil ami. Morganne quand à elle s'approcha de son frère et lui donna une violente claque avant de lui sauter au cou. Alors que l'effusion des retrouvailles et la joie de la victoire prenait chaque personne présente, Robin s'approcha de David et se mit à côté de lui. Il se pencha un peu et regarda avec le jeune homme, sa fille qui parlait avec Djaq et Morganne.

« -Je te conseille de bien faire attention à elle. Elle est tout ce qu'il me reste de mon passé et le seul avenir qui se présente à mes yeux.

- Je vous le promets. Elle est mon bonheur présent et mon avenir radieux. Je la protègerais comme je l'ai promis et plus encore. »

Chacun savait que les combats ne faisaient que commencer. Mais l'espoir de rendre enfin l'Angleterre à son ancienne gloire passée gagnait le cœur et l'esprit de tous les combattants. Isabella regarda autour d'elle. Que de chemin parcourut depuis qu'elle avait débarqué de la France pour reprendre les terres de ses parents. Elle avait trouvé des amis fidèles, retrouver un père qu'elle avait cru perdu à jamais et surtout, elle avait trouvé un avenir qui s'annonçait sous le plus beau des présages. Elle sourit en direction de son père et son mari. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes et les enlaça tous les deux. Elle pencha sa tête pour pouvoir leur parler.

« -Maintenant je peux avoir confiance en l'avenir. »

Epilogue

Isabella se réveilla dans sa chambre à Locksley. Elle cligna doucement des yeux et inspira profondément avant de se tourner dans le but avoué de se rendormir. Elle allait à nouveau sombrer quand elle s'assit d'un coup sur le lit en bois verni. C'était aujourd'hui. Elle avait presque oublié. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son miroir. Elle attrapa sa brosse et se mit à lisser ses longs cheveux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Il faut dire que le dernier mois avait été chargé. David avait été nommé Shérif de Nottingham et mettait un poing d'honneur à redresser le comté. Robin l'aidait de ses conseils et avait repris en charge ses terres de Locksley sous l'impulsion de sa fille et pour le plus grand bonheur de ses habitants. En plus de ça, Nottingham était devenue le point de départ de la reconquête du royaume. Le jeune roi siégeait dans la ville entouré de ses principaux conseillers, pour la plupart des amis qui les avaient aidé à reconquérir la ville. Chacun avait retrouvé sa famille. Les enfants de Will et Djaq étaient arrivés une semaine après la grande victoire. Dan, Farah, Peter, Laria et Thibault sont arrivés avec Aurélia, l'ancien servante d'Isabella, et ont mis beaucoup d'ambiance. Les plus grands ont travaillés avec les adultes pour faire rapidement les reconstructions nécessaires. Sans la science et l'astuce des Scarlet, beaucoup de gens dormirais encore dehors. Une autre arrivée mémorable a eu lieu cette semaine là d'ailleurs. Allan, qui jurait qu'on ne le verrait jamais au pied d'une femme, a vu arrivé la sienne accompagnée de ses enfants. Jamais personne n'avait vu Allan devenir aussi muet et penaud. Il semblait néanmoins que Serena était une femme charmante une fois qu'on la connaissait bien. Isabella avait parlé avec elle et avait bien sympathisé. Le jeune Tom ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Allan et sa jolie petite sœur, Anna, était un vrai rayon de soleil. On frappa à la porte. Isabella regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur un Robin qui tenait un coffre dans ses bras.

« - Et bien tu es chargé ! Dit la jeune femme.

- Non vraiment je ne l'avais pas remarqué Isabella.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Reprit-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de son père.

- Laisse-moi le poser et je te montre. »

Robin posa le coffre sur le sol et s'accroupi. Il attrapa un paquet soigneusement envelopper dans du tissu. Il le tendit à sa fille, les yeux brillants. Isabella le regarda avec des yeux curieux. Elle ouvrit doucement le paquet et en sortit une robe blanche, brodée à la main et qui semblait avoir quelques années. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son père.

« - Ma mère l'avait porté pour son mariage alors je me suis dit que peut-être aujourd'hui …

- Papa (cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet) c'est magnifique. Moi qui comptait mettre une de mes robes. Non vraiment je crois que je préfère celle-là. »

Isabella planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de son père et s'agenouilla à côté du coffre pour voir les autres merveilles qu'il recelait. Elle trouva une paire de chausses fines et un voile blanc. Il ne semblait pas aller avec la robe.

« -C'est celui de ta mère. Much l'a récupéré le jour où elle a faillit épouser … Enfin bref ! Elle aurait voulu qu'il te revienne. »

Isabella sentit la tristesse de son père quand il mentionna le souvenir de sa mère. Elle remercia son père et celui-ci la laissa dans sa chambre. Elle se retourna vers la robe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu de cette seconde cérémonie de mariage. Mais cela représentait beaucoup aux yeux de son père. Elle avait donc accepté de se prêter à une cérémonie dans les règles. La veille, elle avait du dire au revoir à David, les fiancés ne devant pas se voir le jour avant la cérémonie. Il était parti pour Nottingham. Isabella se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa journée. Il avait surement du vérifier que tout était prêt pour la cérémonie du lendemain. Isabella enleva sa chemise, fit un brin de toilette et passa la robe qui avait appartenue à sa grand-mère. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et appela Aurélia et Morganne. Elle avait besoin des deux jeunes femmes pour terminer de se préparer. Elle n'aurait jamais réussi à se coiffer toute seule. La fin de la préparation se passa dans les rires. Isabella sentait la pression monter en elle. Morganne le remarqua.

« - Tu en fais une tête. On ne dirait pas que tu es contente de te marier à nouveau.

- Oh ! Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Je me sens nerveuse. La première fois je n'ai pas eu le temps de me rendre compte. Mais là, tous ces préparatifs me font prendre conscience de ce qui va se passer. »

Un rire résonna à la porte. Robin se tenait appuyer dans l'encadrement de la porte. Isabella lança un regard noir à son père avant d'éclater de rire. Robin pensa qu'en cet instant, elle ressemblait plus à Marianne qu'à lui-même. Dieu qu'elle serait fière de voir leur fille si belle ! Oui ! Elle lui avait laissé le plus beau cadeau du monde avant de partir dans la mort. Et même si sa femme lui manquait terriblement, en ce jour, il était vraiment heureux. La petite troupe se mit en route pour la ville de Nottingham où claquait sous le vent mille fanions de couleurs. Le mariage d'un Shérif devait se fêter dignement. Tous attendaient déjà dans l'Eglise. Robin aida sa fille à descendre et lui fit un léger baisemain. Il lui tendit son bras et ils entrèrent dans l'édifice. Isabella se sentit nauséeuse en voyant tout ce monde qui la fixait. Elle s'accrocha un peu plus fort au bras de son père. Elle vit alors David qui l'attendait au bout de l'allée. Elle aurait voulu accélérer le pas mais cela n'aurait pas fait très bon effet. Son père déposa un baiser sur son front avant de donner sa main au nouveau Shérif. Isabella ne vit pas passer la cérémonie. Elle était perdu dans le regard de son mari. Au moment de dire le « oui » solennel, les deux époux se regardèrent et durent user de toute leur volonté pour ne pas rire au souvenir de leur cérémonie éclair dans le petit couvent. En un instant, ils étaient unis (de nouveau) pour la vie. Isabella regarda autour d'elle. L'Eglise était remplis de ce qui faisait sa vie. Elle regarda son père, ses amis, le peule de Nottingham puis posa son regard sur son mari. Même si la bataille était loin d'être terminée, l'avenir s'annonçait sous un jour radieux.

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est fini ! (pour le moment en tout cas !) **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plût !**_

**_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_**


End file.
